A long road after Innocence
by musicgirlforever101
Summary: After the battle with The Reach, and Wally 'dies', everyone tries to get their lives back to normal. But is Wally rreally gone? Sequel from A Long Road to Happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! We really hope you enjoyed our story. If you did, you'll probably (hopefully) enjoy the sequel. =]

It's called Long Road After Innocence. We really hope you enjoy it and wanna say thanks for the support.

xxx

-musicgirlforever101 and dancerjay12

"Hey Bart, did you know it's Cay's birthday in three days?"

Bart's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell her I told you. She'd Be pissed."

"How old is she going to be?"Bart asked. Guess he should start looking for a birthday present.

"She's going to be 17. She's getting old." June said.

"Really?" June nodded.

"Bruce has a party planned for her already." June continued.

"Seriously?"

"Of course," June said in a 'duh' voice. "I can't wait!"

Bart slid an arm around her. "What does she want?"

"Well, she likes to watch movies and draw. I think she's running out of caligraphy pens, I'm gonna get her some more. You can get her a new sketchpad, she's running low on paper." June said.

"Got it. Does she want a specific kind?" Bart asked.

"No just any sketch book as long as it has a lot of paper and is in good shape." June replied. Bart nodded.

"So do you think Jaime knows?"

"I have no idea. I don't think anyone told him." A second later Bart's phone buzzed. He received a text from Jaime.

"Jaime wants to know what kind of jewelry Caitlin likes." Bart told her as he showed her the text.

"She likes bracelets and necklaces." June said. Bart started to type and sent the text.

Bart's arms wrapped around her waist, "So, you know what next week is?"

June looked at him blankly.

"Six month anniversary."

June's eyes widened. "Oh good lord..." She groaned, "I completely forgot-"

"It's fine, June," Bart waved it aside, "I just wanted to let you know to make no plans that night. We are going out."

"Hm, direct, aren't you?"

"It's why you love me."

"Of course," June kissed him on the cheek.

With Caitlin and Jaime

"So..." Jaime said. Caitlin looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Anything special planned for your birthday?" He asked as he put his arm around her. Caitlin and Jaime left the living room and went to Jaime's room in the mourain.  
"Don't remind me. I just plan on staying home and watch TV that's it." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"You don't like your birthday?"  
"It's never been much of a big deal for me. I mean, we always celebrated June's birthday. She loved the presents and cake and music and dancing, but I never was one for that stuff."  
"I cant tell." Jaime smiled. "How do you feel about... you know..."  
"Honestly," Caitlin said quietly, "Horrible. I've known Wally since we were kids... it was almost yesterday that I was trying to break his arm for trying to take my sketchbook."  
"Really?" Jaime couldn't help but chuckle. Just the thought of Caitlin trying to break Wally's arm. Caitlin moved sideways and put her legs on Jaime's lap. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"When I met him I thought he was like flash but worse." Jaime said. Caitlin smiled.  
"Yeah when I met him I thought he was very annoying. He always called me and June demons because we were so evil." She said. Caitlin smiled at the memories.

Jaime laughed. "If you guys trolled him nonstop, I understand why."  
"Of course. I remember I hated Zatanna when we first met."  
"Really?" Jaime sounded incredulous. Caitlin and Zatanna had always talked as if they were good friends.  
"Yeah. She was dating Nightwing, or Robin at the time."  
"Ah."  
"June loved everyone though. Except for mean people..." Caitlin mused  
"Does she still?" Caitlin nodded. June has always hated mean people. Even when they say something bad about her family. Caitlin looked at Jaime.  
"But anyways...why did you ask if I was doing anything special for my birthday?" She asked with a flirtatious look on her face.  
Jaime suddenly looked flustered. "I- uh-I mean-..."  
Caitlin laughed at his reaction.  
"Bart said he's taking June out next week. Their six month anniversary or something..."  
"Aw that's cute." Caitlin said with a smile.  
"When's our anniversary?" Caitlin asked. Jaime lost the color on his face. Oh crap!  
"Uhh...you see.." He tried to figure out how to say he forgot.  
"You forgot didn't you?" She asked. Jaime nodded slowly with his bad poker face smile. Caitlin giggled.  
"It's next Monday." She said with a smile.  
"Yeah our five month anniversary." He said. He couldn't believe it. It felt like a year they have been together. He couldn't believe he had asked her out just five months ago.  
"So are you planning anything?" She asked.  
"Hmm..." Jaime began to think. Caitlin then leaned into his ear.  
"I already got something planned." She whispered.  
Jaime looked immensely relieved. "Oh, thank lord..." it wasn't until that monday he had realized the meaning behind Caitlin's words  
"Alright, they've been in there way too long." Caitlin decided, pointing to the door where June and Bart were in.  
She barged right in, quickly followed by Jaime.  
She saw June and Bart sitting on the floor playing a board game with a bowl of popcorn near them. They both looked up and saw Caitlin and Jaime.  
"Oh...you're playing a board game." Caitlin said sounding relieved.  
"What did you think we were doing!?" June snapped. Caitlin quickly put her hands up in a 'I surrender' motion.  
"Calm down June." Caitlin said.  
"You can continue with your board game. And June make sure you win." Caitlin said. She walked out of the room and closed the door. She turned to Jaime and took his hand.  
"Now come with me." She said as she led him towards her room.  
"Jaime-" Caitlin began, but was cut off by Jaime, who kissed her as soon as she turned around.  
Caitlin wrapped her arms around Jaime's neck, deepening the kiss. Jaime wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
Jaime started to run his fingers up the sides of Caitlin's shirt. She pulled away and unzipped his hoodie. Jaime pulled his fingers away and took the hoodie off. He then grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down onto the bed that was near them.  
Jaime shifted in his position and pushed Caitlin off, now on top of her. Caitlin struggled, hoping to push him off as well. However, he was surprisingly stronger than she expected.

Caitlin pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Your surprisingly stronger than me."  
"Haha well I am a guy who does have muscles." He said with a smile. He then started to rub his fingers up her shirt once again.

Caitlin smiled and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, mind whirling madly. Jaime shrugged his shirt off.  
"Aren'f you worried about someone catching us? June and Bart in particular?" Jaime asked.  
"... The door's locked." Caitlin shrugged

Jaime smiled and kissed her. He then grabbed the bottom of her shirt started to slide it off.  
"Oh so you do wear lace bras." He said with a smile. Caitlin smiled.  
"Yes now let's see if you can take it off."  
"Alright challenge accepted." He said. Caitlin then began to take his belt off. While she was doing that, Jaime started to kiss her neck. She was then able to get his belt off.  
2 hours later  
Caitlin opened her eyes and felt someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She noticed that she was laying in bed. Caitlin turned her head and saw Jaime fast asleep.

Caitlin shifted her body and cuddled closer to him. That's when she noticed she wasn't wearing anything. A squeak of surprise escaped her lips and Jaime stirred.  
She realized what they did. They slept together! She looks up at Jaime and saw that he was starting to wake up.  
"Jaime! Wake up!" Caitlin said as she sat up while holding the blanket up to her chest. Jaime woke up and looked at her.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Jaime take a good look at yourself and tell me what happened." She said. Jaime looked down and saw he wasn't wearing anything, and he quickly looked back at Caitlin.  
"Did we..?" Caitlin nodded and Jaime looked like he was going to pee himself.  
"I'm dead aren't I?" He asked and Caitlin nodded again.  
"What are we going to do?" Caitlin groaned.  
"Uh, I don't know." He said, then looked around, "Why's it dark?"  
Caitlin blinked, "I didn't realize it before... I don't know... holy shit, where are our clothes?"  
Jaime blushed, "I think I found them... which one is your sweatshirt?"  
"I think it's this one." Caitlin took a random piece of fabric and clumsily threw it over her head.  
"... I think this is yours." Even in the dark, Caitlin could practically see Jaime's bright red face as he handed her her bra.  
"Thanks." She squeaked out.

She quickly put her bra on as Jaime handed her another piece of fabric.  
"And this is yours..." He said. Caitlin realized that it was her underwear he was holding!  
"T-thanks." She said. She put her underwear on and found a piece of clothing on her side of the bed. It felt like Jaime's boxers.  
"These are yours." She said as she handed them to him. Once he took them, Caitlin turned on the light that was on her nightstand. She looked at the clock and saw it was 1AM.  
"Thank goodness." She said.  
"What?"  
"Everyone is put on patrol tonight." Caitlin said as she let out a relieved sigh.  
"Ok that's good." Jaime said as he stood up. Caitlin looked over at him and smirked.  
"Looks like someone had a V-line." She said. Jaime looked down and saw what she was talking about and he began to blush.  
"Oh...yeah I do." He said.

"L-let's go..." Jaime stammered, still flushing. The two quickly left the room, entering the living room.  
To their surprise, Superboy and Miss Martian were lying on the couch, both awake. The two couples looked at each other.  
Miss Martian raised an eyebrow at Caitlin. She blinked, and looked down at herself. She blushed suddenly, seeing she was wearing Jaime's sweatshirt.  
Caitlin suddenly looked at Miss Martian, and smirked. She was wearing Superboy's tee shirt. Superboy, on the other hand was shirtless.  
"Uh Superboy? M'gann?" Caitlin asked with confusion in her voice.  
"Yes?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why is M'gann wearing your shirt Superboy? And why are you guys here?" Caitlin asked as she sat down on the couch. She was so glad they managed to get dressed quickly. It would be awkward if Jaime was just in his boxers and Caitlin was just in her bra and underwear.  
"Because she got cold." Superboy said.  
"And the reason we are here is because you two were here alone and we just wanted to make sure you guys didn't do anything." M'gann said with a sly smile on her face.  
Caitlin flushed again. Jaime coughed. "O-of course n-not!" Caitlin squeaked.  
M'gann's eyes went wide. "You-"  
"NO!" They both shouted, faces bright red. But the word CAUGHT was written all over their faces.  
Caitlin suddenly realized something, "Wait a second... M'gann, you're a shapeshifter... why would you be wearing Conner's tee shirt."  
Megan and Conner stared at the two, also looking like a deer caught in headlights. There was an awkward silence.  
"Uh, this never happened." Megan coughed.  
"Agreed." Jaime and Caitlin said in unison.  
Caitlin got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. M'gann then followed her. Once they were alone M'gann gave her a look.  
"Ok spill. What were you and Jaime doing." M'gann asked with a serious look in her face.  
"Nothing! We didn't do anything." Caitlin lied. Man she sure hated lying to M'gann.  
"I hope you know I can go through your memories Caitlin." She said in a threatening voice. Caitlin paled. She wouldn't.  
"Now spill." M'gann repeated.  
"O-okay," Caitlin stammered. "Well... to put it simply, I'm not longer a virgin."  
Megan's eyes went wide. "Your family is going to kill you," she told Jaime.  
"I know..." Jaime mumbled.

"But M'gann you can't tell anyone! Please!" Caitlin begged. M'gann sighed.  
"Alright I promise I won't tell anyone." She said. Caitlin immediately hugged her.  
"Thanks!" Superboy walked into the kitchen.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Nothing Conner. We need to get going and Jaime is coming with us." M'gann said. Jaime sighed. He kissed Caitlin on the forehead and left with superboy and M'gann. Caitlin sat on the couch and turned the TV on. A few hours later, after everyone got back from patrol June and the boys found Caitlin passed out on the couch.  
"I guess we can't move her." Dick said as he put a blanket on her.

"She's Caitlin. She sleeps like a rock." June agreed, and yawned. "G'night."  
"Not so fast, shortie." Jason took her arm, "You need to get your arm checked out."  
"I told you, I'm fine." She complained as he dragged her into the med bay.  
"Mm hmm, and pigs will start flying too."  
"Well, you never know..."  
"Not what I meant."  
"I know... and it was only Riddler."  
"Yeah, Riddler who happened to hit your arm with his solid gold staff." Jason rolled his eyes.  
"Ugh!" June groaned. Jason picked her up and took her to the med bay. Bruce looked at June's arm.  
"It doesn't seem to be broken but it could be bruised." He said. June got up and looked at him.  
"What did I tell you?" She said with her hands on her hips. Jason rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever just go to bed." June stuck her tongue out and walked to the elevator.  
She yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily and trudging into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she changed into pajamas and slipped underneath the covers, fingers instinctively going to Leo. June wasn't too sure it was healthy for a teenager to sleep with a stuffed lion, but she didn't really care.  
She then fell asleep.

The Next Day

June woke up around 8 AM. She got out of bed and went downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw that Caitlin wasn't sleeping on the couch. She walked to the dinning room and saw Caitlin sitting at the table eating waffles. Across from her was Stephanie who had a huge stack of waffles.  
"Is that enough for you Stephanie?" June asked as she lifted an eye brow. Stephanie nodded as she crammed a bunch of waffles in her mouth.

June suddenly noticed Caitlin looked tired. She was barely touching her waffles! They were ALFRED'S waffles!  
"You alright?" June asked.  
"Yeah, just tired. Don't know why..." Caitlin shrugged.

"ALFRED!" June screamed. Alfred then rushed into the dinning room with a worried look on his face.  
"What's wrong miss June?!"  
"Caitlin isn't eating her waffles!" June explained. Alfred gave Caitlin a worried look. Caitlin ALWAYS eats Alfred's waffles.  
"Miss Caitlin are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm just tired. " Caitlin said as she got up. She suddenly ran to the bathroom. Everyone looked at each other with a weird look. Caitlin was starting to act weird.

"Morning," Bruce walked in, holding a mug of coffee.  
"DADDY!" June suddenly screamed.  
"What?!" he jumped.  
"Something's wrong with Cay!"  
"What?"  
"SHE'S NOT EATING THE WAFFLES!"  
"June.."  
"What?! It's true!"  
"Yeah I think June's right. Caitlin is acting kind of weird." Dick said. Bruce sat down and drank a bit of his coffee. Caittlin then came back from the bathroom.  
"Morning Bruce." She said as she grave her orange juice.  
"Good morning Caitlin. Are you feeling well?" Caitlin then gave him a confused look.  
"Why wouldn't I? I'm not sick." She said as she took a sip of her juice.

Caitlin gagged at the orange juice. "Uh, I suddenly don't feel thirsty either.."  
June frowned and took a sip out of the glass. "I don't taste anything wrong with this..."  
Caitlin suddenly disappeared, hurrying to the bathroom.  
"Uh, didn't she just go?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah..." June muttered, frowning.  
"I believe I saw Miss Caitlin flinching at the sight of the open fridge. I don't understand, however, we had just stocked the fridge yesterday."  
"Maybe she has a eating disorder?" Tim questioned."Maybe...but that doesn't go with why she goes to the bathroom repeatedly." Jason said. What is wrong with his little sister? He knew there was something wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**With Caitlin**

She was panicking, of course. What was happening? She felt nauseous and dizzy, but knew it couldn't have been from food, because she hasn't eaten since yesterday's lunch!

Caitlin went to her bedroom and turned her computer on. She went into Google and searched her symptoms, believing she was just sick.

But what she got was what she didn't like. The screen said she was pregnant. She turned her computer off and went into the bathroom. But the second she walked in there, she rushed to the toilet and threw up. How could she throw up when she hasn't eaten anything?! After about puking for a couple minutes, she managed to sand up and walked over to the cabinet. For some reason she had a pregnancy test in there. She opened the box and took the test. Caitlin waited about 5 minutes until the results appeared.

She looked at it and paled.

"God no... Oh shit, damn, crap... Holy mother-" Caitlin swore to herself, panicking. At the end of her long train of curse words, Caitlin paused. "Twenty bucks to Alfred's swear jar." she mused to herself.

Holy shit, what was she going to tell her family? WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO TELL JAIME?

She felt like fainting. Caitlin stood in the bathroom, frozen, before finally walking out.

Okay, she just needed to tell Jaime at the right time. At their five month anniversary date would be a perfect time.

But how is she going to tell her family?! She needs to figure that out too. But her and Jaime's date is tonight at 5 PM. So she might as well just draw in the sketchbook Bart got her for her birthday last week. Caitlin managed to walk out of the bathroom and walked towards her bed. She put the pregnancy test under her pillow and laid down. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

**With June  
**

"Heeeeeey." June poked her sleepy boyfriend. The brown haired boy, who was usually filled with energy, growled in his sleep.

"Wake up, Bart." June poked him again. Bart simply snuggled into his blanket further. June gave an exasperated sigh.

"If you want me up, you'll have to come in yourself," Bart grumbled.

June wore a smirk, "Okay." she tossed her sweatshirt off and slipped into the bed beside Bart.

"June, that's not what I meant."

"Are you complaining?"

"... no."

"Didn't think so." she twisted her body so she was facing Bart, their faces just inches apart.

"May I help you?" He asked with a smile. June couldn't help but smile back. She was glad that Bruce trusted her enough to let her be alone with Bart again, especially in a room.

"Yes, yes you can." She said. She then leaned in and kissed him. Bart replied to kiss by depending it. June suddenly pulled away and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I think there's something wrong with Caitlin." June said with worry in her voice.

"What's wrong with her?" Bart asked as he sat up.

"She goes to the bathroom repeatedly, she hardly eats, and I swore I heard her throwing up earlier." June said.

Bart frowned. "That's not good. but definitely not the symptoms of a common cold."

"I hope she's okay..." June murmured.

Bart smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "She's Caitlin. I think she'll be just fine."

"Yeah,"

June cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"So has anything new happened?" Bart asked seconds later.

"Not really. How's being the new kid flash?"

"Crash. It's awesome. I love it." Bart replied with a big smile.

"How's Barry?"

"Doing terrible, if that's what your asking. He's distraught and guilty, and truthfully, so am I."

"Bart..." June said quietly, "You know that's not true."

"But-" June cut him off with a kiss.

Bart replied to the kiss and June pulled away a minute later. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes it does." He replied with a smile.

"So June do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Bart asked.

"Yes!"

June's eyes sparkled. "So where to this time?"

"You'll see..." Bart said, mischievously.

"Aww, Bart." she whined.

"Later." he said teasingly.

"Hmph, I hate it when you tease me." she pouted.

Bart laughed, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"But you only have a few hours, so you can wait right?" He said with a smile. June nodded.

"Okay good." Bart then got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to do some kid flash stuff to do. Sorry." He said as he kissed her cheek once again and zoomed off.

June smiled and shook her head. She decided to go back home to check on Caitlin.

She Zeta'ed back to the Batcave, and walked upstairs to Caitlin's room.

"Caaaaaaaaay..." June poked her cousin, who was sleeping.

She continued to poke her older cousin until she finally groaned.

"Caaaayy..."

"What.." Caitlin groaned.

"You awake?"

"No I'm hunting for elephants." Caitlin said sarcastically.

"Oh..but anyways shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Jaime?" June asked. Caitlin groaned and sat up. June started to giggle on how messy her cousins hair was. It wa sticking up all over the place.

"Get out June I need to change." Caitlin said as she got off her bed. June pouted.

June grumbled and walked out of the room. Caitlin sighed and walked to her closet, where she dressed herself in a sweatshirt and pair of super shorts. She walked out of the room, finding her family in the living room. Her heart hammered in her chest, a small voice in her head saying 'tell them!' She knew she had to tell them, but Jaime deserves to w the first to know. Bruce looked up and saw Caitlin standing there.

"Go put on longer shorts Caitlin." He said. She nodded and went back upstairs and changed into shorts that went down around her lower thighs. When she came back Bruce approved of the shorts.

"Caitlin sit down we need to talk." Bruce said suddenly. Caitlin's heart started to pound even more when she sat down on the couch.

"Y-yeah?" she squeaked.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" June asked softly.

"What? Yeah, of course,"

"Are you sure?" Jason asked looking a little worried.

"Yeah you've been acting weird today." Tim said. Great they all noticed.

"I swear I'm fine!" Caitlin said quickly. Her brothers didn't look convinced along with Alfred, June and Bruce.

"I swear. I'm fine I promise." Caitlin continued as she started to get up.

"I have a date with Jaime and I'm going to be late." She said. Caitlin then went to the Batcave and zetaed to the mountain where she met up with Jaime.

"Hey," Jaime smiled at her, "You look nice."

"Thanks," Caitlin smiled nervously, "You up for a picnic?"

"Of course!" Jaime grinned widely.

"And I have a little surprise for you later." Caitlin added.

"What would that be?"

"You'll see."

Jaime narrowed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face, "I bet I can guess!"

Caitlin laughed nervously, "Somehow, I doubt that."

Jaime got the food together and Caitlin took the basket. They then headed out to the beach and Jaime put the blanket down on the sand. After they started to eat, Jaime turned to Caitlin with the smile still on his face.

"So what was that little surprise you had for me?" He asked.

"Uh...you see Jaime...look I'm just going to come out and say it." She said.

"Then tell me." Caitlin took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'm pregnant."

Jaime stared at her for a second. Then he began to laugh. "Oh, that's a good one, Cay."

"Jaime, I'm not kidding." Caitlin insisted.

Jaime stopped laughing, staring at Caitlin, as if expecting to see her say 'Gotcha!'. Instead, he looked directly in her eyes and saw the truth and seriousness in them.

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"I'm pregnant." Caitlin repeated.

Jaime fainted.

"Hm, well, he took that better than expected."

Caitlin then took the smelling salt from her pocket and put it under his nose. A few seconds later Jaime woke up and sat up slowly. He turned to Caitlin,

"Have you told your family yet?"

"No I'm scared." She said. Jaime looked at her and took her hand.

"Why don't I go with you?"

"Really?" Jaime nodded with a smile on his face. He helped her up and he cleaned up the picnic. They walked back into the mountain, put the stuff away and zeta'd to Caitlin's house. They saw that no one was in the Batcave and went up stairs.

"GIVE. IT. BACK!" was the first thing they heard.

"GAH! DON'T HURT ME!"

"I'M GONNA TAKE A FORK AND STICK IT UP YOU *Censored*!"

Jaime's eyes were wide. "Uh, what was that?"

"I think Jason took Leo again..." Caitlin sighed, grabbed the stuffed lion out of Jason's hands, who had been dangling about two feet taller than June, and handed it back to June, who hugged it close to her happily with a withering glare to Jason.

"Really Jay?" Caitlin asked as she looked at her brother.

"What?"

"Go sit down I need to talk to you guys." She said. June and Jason looked at each other and sat down. Bruce looked at Caitlin with a curious look.

"What's going on Caitlin? Why do you need to talk to us?" Bruce asked. Caitlin sat down on the other couch with Jaime next to her.

"Look I don't know how to say this but...I'm pregnant."

June burst into laughter. "Yeah! Right! And I'm a twenty foot tall pink platypus with wings!" She cackled. Her family looked at her strangely. That was random.

"June, I'm not kidding. I can show you the test now."

June stopped laughing. "W-what? Did you and Jaime... LET ME AT HIM!"

Dick quickly grabbed June and held her back.

"Let me at him!" June yelled.

"Caitlin Marie Moore-Wayne!" Bruce yelled. How could this have happened?! He made sure that this wouldn't happen. Now his 17 year old daughter if pregnant.

"June calm down!" Dick said as he tried to keep his grip on June.

"No! He took her innocence!" June yelled. Caitlin let out a deep breath and put her head in her hands.

Jaime shifted unconsciously closer to Caitlin, seeing the danger that surrounded him. Why did he offer to come again?

June's eyes suddenly lit up and she screamed, "I'm gonna be an aunt!" she said happily, rushing over and hugging Caitlin as loosely as she could.

The others were obviously taken aback at her sudden change of Caitlin was taken aback by her change of mood.

"Um... June?"

"Yes?"

"Weren't you just trying to kill Jaime a minute ago?" Caitlin asked. June looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Not anymore because I'm going to be an aunt!" June said with a smile on her face.

"Well okay then." Caitlin said. Jaime then got up.

"I need to get going home. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay see 'yeh." Caitlin said as Jaime gave her a goodbye kiss. Once Jaime left, Caitlin turned back to her family. They didn't look happy one bit, except for June.

Suddenly, June shouted out, "HYPOCRITE!"

"June-"

She burst out laughing, "You- got pregnant- Hahahaha!- while saying- hahahaha!- to slow things down with Bart!" She cackled.

"June, are you drunk?" Jason asked in a serious tone.

"No," She said simply, "Why?"

"...nothing." Jason shook his head.

"CAITLIN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" Bruce freaked out.

"Caitlin how could you do this?!" Bruce asked once again.

"I don't know! It just happened!" Caitlin said. Caitlin then began to look like she was going to cry.

"I wasn't thinking okay?! I'm sorry!" Caitlin then started to cry. The boys all groaned. Great the mood swings were starting.

"Don't cry! We aren't mad." Dick quickly said. He sat down next to Caitlin and hugged her, trying his best to comfort her.

"Yeah! You know I'm not!" June added, much happier than expected.

Caitlin sniffed. "June, you're weird."

June beamed at her, and suddenly snapped at her brothers, "Watch the stomach!"

The three boys quickly backed off, startled at her sudden outburst.

"June...the baby isn't even developed yet. It takes about 3 months until it starts to form." Caitlin explained. June looked at her.

"Ooohhhh...but still!" June exclaimed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Now I guess we have to deal with the mood swings?" Jason asked. Bruce nodded. Oh great. That's just wonderful.

"Caitlin I think you should tell your mother that your pregnant." Bruce suggested. Caitlin looked at him with fear.

"Are you kidding?! If Olivier finds out I'm dead!"

June giggled, "More like Jaime is dead."

"Haha, not any better." Caitlin grumbled.

"Caitlin, you know, uh, they're gonna find out sometime." June said wryly.

"I know, I know... but when the time it right."

"I'll call her now if you don't tell her."

"You wouldn't."

June took out her cell phone, "I have her on speed dial."

"June!" Caitlin yelled. She quickly got up and tried to get the phone from June. But June somehow managed to keep the phone in her grip.

"If you tell her now I won't call her." June said. Caitlin sighed, she knew she wouldn't win.

"Fine.." June smiled.

"Bruce can you take me to the watchtower? I'd rather tell her in person." Caitlin said. Bruce nodded and lead her to the batcave. They then zeta'd to the watchtower. They walked into the monitor room and saw Black Canary and Green Arrow doing monitor duty.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Caitlin." Black Canary smiled warmly at her daughter. Green Arrow ruffled her hair, causing the young girl to scowl and quickly fix it.

"I've already told Jaime and my family... so here goes." Caitlin took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Black Canary and Green Arrow blinked.

"What.." Green Arrow said blankly.

"I'm pregnant..." Caitlin repeated. Bruce walked to the back of the room and stood there. Caitlin suddenly felt someone hug her since she was looking at the floor. Caitlin looked up and saw that her mom was hugging her.

"I can't say I'm disappointed but I can say I'm happy for you honey." Canary said.

"I'm going to kill that boy." Green arrow muttered.

"Please don't, I don't want my granddaughter to be fatherless... GRANDDAUGHTER!" Canary's eyes were wide.

"Ollie, leave Jaime alone. It's my fault too." Caitlin sighed.

"Hmph," Oliver grumbled.

"What's bothering you, Cay?"

"Just the pregnancy thing."

Dinah looked at her daughter and frowned. "That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?"

"Well, when I told my family, June was furious."

"That kid has anger management issues." Ollie said, getting a nudge in the gut from Dinah.

"Well, it's only natural-" She began.

"I knew she would act like that. But that's not even the strange thing. The next second, June was squealing like a fangirl about how she was going to be an aunt... it was weird to see her moods change so quickly."

Dinah and Olivier looked at each other.

"That's really strange honey." Dinah said. She then pulled out a chair.

"Caitlin I think you sit down. You really shouldn't stand to long when you're pregnant." Dinah said. Caitlin then sat down.

"But the baby is developed yet." Caitlin said.

"Still you should sit down. But back to June. Honey I don't know what I could say about what's wrong with her." Dinah continued.

"She could be on her monthly gift with bad mood swings." Olivier said as he sat down next to the Dinah.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, "No, she's usually just grumpy those days. Like, even Bruce tries to keep his distance. June broods and glares. Thugs don't stand a chance."

"Sounds like your mother." Oliver snorted.

Caitlin cracked a smile, "One time, Joker broke out of Arkham with Riddler. They kidnapped June, but she was giving them such a hard time, they actually were grateful when the rest of us came to rescue her. Apparently, she's really mouthy around that time."

Olivier snorted again.

"That's not a surprise." Olivier said. Caitlin couldn't help but laugh.

"That's very true." She said.

"But anyways Caitlin, I want you to know that me and Olivier will be helping you through out this pregnancy ok?" Dinah said as she looked at her daughter.

"Okay... thanks mom."

"No problem honey and if you ever have a question just ask me ok?" Caitlin nodded with a smile. Bruce then suddenly appeared behind Caitlin and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's getting late, you need to go to bed ok?" He said.

"Alright. Bye mom bye Olivier." Caitlin said as she got up and hugged them both. Bruce and Caitlin headed to the zeta tubes and headed back to the batcave.

"Bruce, what do you think is wrong with June?" Caitlin asked suddenly.

Bruce frowned. "I don't know, Caitlin. I don't know."

"Do you think she's hiding something?"

"She'd be a bit more obvious if she were sick." Bruce replied.

"That's true.." Caitlin said. She then started to walk towards the elevator. Bruce followed her quickly and they went upstairs. When they got upstairs they walked into the living room and saw everyone watching a movie.

"What are you guys watching?" Caitlin asked.

"Wreck it Ralph." Dick said as he grabbed some popcorn from the bowl on the table. Caitlin then sat down next to Dick and grabbed some popcorn.

"I wanted to watch Rise of the Guardians." June declared.

Dick rolled his eyes. "I told you next time."

June just grumbled, sunk into her seat, scowling.

"That's one fat man." Caitlin noted.

Everyone then turned to her.

"What?!"

"You shouldn't be talking. You're going to be fat in a few months." Jason said.

"Hey!" Caitlin yelled. Dick then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down you can't have any form of stress." He said. Caitlin turned and gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Since when have you been so smart about dealing with teen pregnancies?!"

"Well I started to a read a book because my sister is pregnant so I neede to know what to except from you." Dick said. Everyone has him a weird look along with Caitlin.

"Weirdo.."

"That's odd..."

"Shut up guys! I think it's nice knowing that at least one brother read up on this." Caitlin said as she glared at Jason and Tim.

"Sorry, Cay." Tim said, looking quilty.

"Sorry, but I have better things to do than read a book." Jason snorted.

"I read and memorized six pages on the internet a long time ago," June said nonchalantly.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I dunno... I was bored one day. I always look up random information on the internet... STOP JUDGING ME!

"I don't think we want to." Tim said.

"Hey Cay how did Jaime react to when you told him?" Dick asked.

"Oh he fainted." She said nonchalantly.

"HAHAHA!" Jason burst out laughing. He could see it now!

"Shut up Jay! You're giving me a headache!" Caitlin said as she threw a random book at Jason which hit him in the gut.

"Ow! You little prick!" Jason yelled as he started to get up.

"Master Jason! Sit down!" Alfred suddenly said. Everyone quickly turned to Alfred with fear on their faces. They never want to see Alfred mad or make him yell.

"Watching the movie." Jason said quickly, fear in his voice as he turnsd back to th screen.

By the end of the movie, June had fallen asleep holding Leo next to Jason, who was awake. He couldn't movie.  
'help me' he mouthed to the others.

Dick tried to pull June away from her brother, but she just tightened her grip on Jason and cuddled next to him.

"Ha! Karma is a bitch isn't it Jason?" Caitlin said with a smirk as she got up.

"Just you wait when I get out of here, you better hide." He said. Caitlin just rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to go to bed. Once she was gone, Dick turned to Bruce.

"I still can't believe she's pregnant.." Dick said.

"I know Dick I can't believe it either." Bruce said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Boy I can't wait till the mood swings have full effect." Tim said in a sarcastic voice. Everyone nodded in agreement. Bruce walked over to the sleeping Stephanie, who was laying on the couch, picked her up and took her to bed.

"Bruce- BRUCE!" Jason whisper-shouted furiously. Bruce sent his secojd eldest son a smirk, carrying Stephanie upstairs.

Dick hid his signature cackle, disappearing up the stairs. Jason seethed as June hugged Jason unconsciously. Silently, Jason swore vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day**

Bruce was walking down the hall to see if any of his children were up, when he heard throwing up coming from Caitlin's room. He quickly ran in and went to her bathroom and saw her hunched over the toilet throwing up.

"Are you alright Caitlin?"

"Oh just dandy." She managed to say.

"No sarcasm was necessary."

"Whatever..." Caitlin groaned.

"I'll get Alfred to get some meds."

"Thank you.." She muttered before she threw up again. Bruce quickly left her room and went downstairs to find Alfred. Bruce walked into the kitchen and saw Alfred making pancakes.

"Good morning master Bruce." Alfred said.

"Morning Alfred, do you have anything for Caitlin? She's throwing up again." Bruce said. Alfred stopped stirring the batter and walked over to the medicine cabinet. Alfred then grabbed a liquid that was pink and handed it to Bruce.

"Have her take half a cup and it should help. But I truly don't think she should take any medicine knowing that throwing up is natural for a pregnancy." Alfred explained.

Bruce nodded and took the small cup to Caitlin in the bathroom. June was rubbing her back comfortingly. "Here." Bruce handed her the medicine. Caitlin quickly drained the liquid, groaning.

"I never want any children..." June decided.

Bruce snorted, "That's what I said too."

"Well, adoption is different." June argued.

Bruce sighed. "Look I don't want to deal with this right now, okay, June?" Bruce said as he rubbed his temples. June then went back to comforting her cousin. Bruce sighed again and left the bathroom and went downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw all the boys sitting on the couch.

"Where are the girls?" Tim asked.

"June's helping Caitlin with morning sickness." Bruce said simply.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Jason gagged.

"You boys will have to be careful," Alfred said, coming into the room. "I believe Miss Caitlin will be quite emotional."

"I think Jaime should be here to deal with it with us." Jason suggested. Bruce sat down in the chair and turned to the TV.

"We don't need more people over today Jason. I'd rather just try to deal with it on our own." Bruce said.

"And besides he has to go on a mission today." Dick said as he got up and left to change into his Nightwing uniform. A couple minutes later, Caitlin and June came down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"How would you know?" June asked. "I thought you quit."

"I took a leave of absence," Dick corrected, "And I just know. I heard Kal give directions."

"How about a family day?" Bruce suggested, "We haven't had one in ages. I think it's the perfect time to have one."

"Sorry, Bats, but I'm just heading to Bludhaven. See you guys later." He ruffled June's hair and hugged Caitlin.

June's comm suddenly beeped. She quickly checked it, and winced, "Ooh, sorry Dad. Happy Harbor awaits."

"Yeah, and Bart." Tim mumbled, but followed June as well, knowing he'd be needed.

"I'm gonna go call Jaime," Caitlin decided, rushing upstairs to her bedroom.

Bruce and Jason looked at one another.

"... I'm not going fishing with you, old man." Jason said simply.

"Come on Jason; remember when you actually liked me?" Bruce said. Jason crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Bruce.

"Yeah I was young and hasn't realized how much of a dick you are." He said. Bruce sighed.

"Come on Jason. I want to spend time with you." Bruce said as he got up. Jason groaned and looked at his adoptive father.

"Fine," Jason finally relented. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, a lot of things. We could go to the club-"

"No."

"Beat up and kill a few thugs-"

"No."

"Prank call Clark."

"... alright, just this once."

Jason quickly grabbed the phone and began to dial the numbers. Jason then put the phone on speaker and they heard it start to ring.

"Hello?" A voice said. It was Clark. Jason and Bruce couldn't help but snicker. This was going to be interesting.

"Hello, Mr. Kent." Jason said, forcing his voice to go deep, "Is your refrigerator running?"

"What? Well, yes-"

"Then you better go catch it!" Jason said.

"...Jason, is that you?" Clark demanded.

Jason froze. "Wh-why would you think my name is Jason?" his voice cracked.

"Because I have caller ID."

"... HE'S ONTO US!" Jason screamed. Bruce grabbed the phone and hung up.

The second Bruce hung up the phone, there was a silence. Then Jason stated to laugh and Bruce joined in. That was hilarious!

"What are you morons doing?" A voice said. They turned around and saw Caitlin standing in the door frame, where they had no door, with her phone in her hand.

"Weren't you supposed to be on the phone with Jaime?" Bruce asked.

"He had to go on the mission a little early so he's going to call me after." She said as she sat on the couch next to Jason.

"Uh, we sort of prank called Kent Senior." Jason admitted, still grinning wildly.

"And you didn't let me in on it?!"

"Well, no."

"You guys suck." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Jason smirked and ruffled up her hair.

"Hey! I just brushed my hair, Jay!"

"Well then I guess you're going to have to brush it again." Jason said with a smile.

Caitlin glared at him, shoving him to the ground and storming to the bathroom. Jason stood up, bewildered. "Damn, she's grumpier than June lately."

"Speaking of June," Bruce began, "I have a bad feeling about her."

Jason looked at Bruce. "Like what?"

"Her moods have been changing rapidly and readily lately." Bruce said. Jason looked at him.

"You're right for once. I have noticed that, but of course there's a reason for Caitlin's bad mood swings. But June's are a mystery." Jason said thoughtfully. Caitlin then came back and sat down next to Jason again.

"So Caitlin have you noticed any bad mood swings from June lately?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Just an hour ago, I asked her if she'd help me look at baby names. She began crying, either from happiness or sadness I have no idea, and then suddenly, she stopped, laughed, and hyper actively raced to my room faster than Flash."

"Weird..." Jason mused.

"Yeah I thought she was high or something." Caitlin said.

"Maybe but why are you eating to look at baby names? The baby hasn't even developed yet." Bruce said. Caitlin shrugged.

"Well it never hurts to look at names." She said.

"That's true but maybe we should talk to Bart. She hangs out with him a lot and maybe he's noticed it too." Bruce said. Jason and Caitlin looked at each other and nodded.

"Well I think he's at the mountain right now so let's go ask." Caitlin suggested as she got up. Jason got up and followed her. Bruce quickly got up and followed them. They went to the batcave and zeta'd to the mountain.

Bart was sitting on the couch, scowling. As they approached, they saw his leg was in a cast.

"Oh my god, Bart, what happened?" Caitlin asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, apparently, Professor Zoom broke out of prison back in Central, and decided it'd be fun to mess with the molecular structure of my leg." Bart cracked a grin.

"Ouch. Doesn't that hurt?" Jason asked.

"Like hell." Bart nodded, a painful smile on his face. "June and the others are on a mission. What's up?"

"Have you noticed any bad mood swings from June? Oh and Caitlin is pregnant." Jason said. Bart's eyes got all wide and looked at Caitlin.

"You're what?!"

"Let's talk about that later. Right now we need to know if you noticed any weird mood swings from June, Bart." Caitlin said. Bart nodded.

"Well she acts all happy one second and is pissed about nothing the next." Bart said. Caitlin sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Anything else? I might have a theory." She said.

"Well let's hear the theory then." Jason said as he stood over his younger sister.

"My theory is that she could be bipolar." Caitlin said.

"Now that you say that, I have noticed a bit of the symptoms of bipolar." Bart explained.

"Like what?" Bruce asked immediately, going Daddy Bats.

Bart's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, god, I shouldn't have said that."

Caitlin growled, glaring at Bart as he shrunk into the couch. "What. is. Wrong. With. June?"

"She-she made me promise not to tell!" he squeaked out. Jason cracked his knuckles.

"Listen, Allen, my baby sister has a serious disorder and if something is threatening her health, I. Want. To. Know."

"JUNE HAS CUT HERSELF!" Bart blurted out.

"WHAT!" Caitlin screamed. Her eyes got all wide and looked at Bart.

"You didn't bother to tell me about this?!" Caitlin said with angry in her eyes. Bart shrunk down in his seat with fear from Caitlin, Jason and Bruce.

"I promised her! And I never break promises no matter what!" Bart said.

"Yeah, well look where you are now!" Caitlin shrieked.

The team suddenly entered the cave, laughing. June had her arm slung over Tim, and she was cackling madly. He, on the other hand, was bright red.

"JUNIPER ISABELLA MOORE-WAYNE!"

The team froze when they saw Caitlin march into the room and walk straight up to June.

"Whoa chica calm down." Jaime quickly said. Caitlin just ignored him.

"Cay what are you doing here?" June asked. Caitlin then grabbed June's wrist and pushed her sleeve up and saw a few scars. Caitlin looked at June with wife shocks eyes.

"You and I are going to have a very long and serious talk when we get home. Got it?" Caitlin said in a serious tone. June nodded and quickly ran to the living room where Bart was.

"Cay you know you can't have any stress." Nightwing said.

"Why can't she?" Beast boy asked. Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's because Caitlin is pregnant." He said. The team then looked at Caitlin with shock on their faces.

The team then turned to Jaime, who was blushing furiously.

"Nice job, dude!" Garfield called.

June turned to Bart, hurt evident in her eyes. "You-you told them!?"

"June-"

"How could you?!"

"June they were pressuring me! Plus your cousin is really scary. I had no choice." Bart explained. June looked like she was going to cry. He promised not to tell and he told them.

"But you could have said something else!" She said. June sat down next to Bart and looked at him.

"In really sorry June, but the good this is that they are going to help you get better." Bart said with a sad smile.

"Thanks Bart!" June said with a happy smile. Bart gave her a strange look. Her moods changed so fast once again. June kissed his cheek and went to the briefing room. She ran over to Caitlin and hugged her from behind.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" She said.

"June didn't you say to watch the stomach?" Caitlin said. June quickly pulled away.

"Sorry!"

"June why don't we have that talk now?" Caitlin said as she grabbed June's wrist and dragged her into the hallway with the bedrooms.

"HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A PREGNANT WOMAN!" she screamed bloody murder. Caitlin rolled her eyes, locking the bedroom door and sitting her cousin on the bed.

"June, shut up before I get the duct tape." She threatened. June fell silent.

"Now you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?!" Caitlin asked as she sat on the bed.

"I guess it was all the pressure from being undercover with the Light." June said as she looked down at the ground.

"June why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I knew you would freak out."

"I only freak out because I care about you June. And so does everyone else." Caitlin said as she took June's hand and looked at her with a smile.

"Now come on, let me see that evil smile you have." Caitlin said.

June rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight off the smirk she had on her face.

"Now, there's something else that's wrong." Caitlin said, looking at her seriously.

"What do you mean?" June asked her with a confused look on her face.

"June...are you bipolar?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that your moods keep changing rapidly. For example when I told you I wa pregnant, one minute you wanted to kill Jaime and the next you were all happy that you were going to be an aunt."

Caitlin explained.

June blinked. "Oh... okay... I don't know." she sniffed and began to cry.

"Oh god, June," Caitlin wrapped her arms around June.

"It'll be okay.." Caitlin said comfortingly.

June stopped crying. "Okay."

Caitlin blinked, stunned. "Uh, June..."

"Yeah?"

"Did your moods change again?" Caitlin asked as she looked at her you her cousin. June looked like she was never crying to begin with.

"I don't know. I'm going to go see how Bart is doing." June then got up and left the room. Caitlin sighed, got up and left after June. When Caitlin got back she walked over to Jaime wrapped her arms around him.

"You feeling okay?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"I think so.."

"What does that mean?"

"I think I'm going to puke. Be right back." Caitlin said as she started to run towards the bathroom. Everyone looked at each other with confusion.

"What's that all about?" Bee asked.

"It's kind of like morning sickness. But it comes with being pregnant." Jason explained.

"I can't believe out of all of us, Caitlin is the first to get a child." Bee mused.

"Uh... Yeah, you see..." Dick mumbled, looking down.

"Dick, what's going on?" June poked her big brother.

"The other day, after Wally... You know, Artemis called me..."

"No way..." Bart said, eyes wide.

"Yep. Artemis is pregnant with Wally's kid."

"That's great!" M'gann said in a happy tone. Her best friend was pregnant!

"Now that's normal." La'gann cemented. Everyone then looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean ese?" Jaime asked.

"Artemis is twenty one and Caitlin is only seventeen." La'gann said.

"How about you shut up." A voice said. The team looked over and saw Caitlin walking over to Jaime.

"Jaime I want tacos."

"But it would take a while to make tacos."

"Then go freaking order some from Taco Bell." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get some tacos." Jaime said. He then headed towards the Zeta Tubes and left. Everyone turned to Caitlin.

"I guess the cravings are now here?" Jason asked.

"The hell they are!" Caitlin said as she walked towards the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Jaime and Cay?"

"Oh, Caitlin fell asleep so Jaime took her to his room so she could lie down and I guess he ended up falling asleep too." Garfield said.

"Oh, okay, got it." June said as she turned back to Bart.

"I still feel sleepy." June said. Bart looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

June yawned and cuddled closer to Bart, falling asleep. Bart smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

"-we interrupt the program for important news. The Riddler has threatened to blow up all of Gotham city. Batman is nowhere to be seen. We are currently evacuating the city-"

June's eyes snapped open. "I've got to go!" She ran off.

"June!" Bart shouted, changing into Kid Flash and following her out the Zeta Tubes.

"No you stay and rest I got this!" June said as she rushed through the zeta tubes. Bart stood at the zeta tubes with his uniform on and he glanced down at his leg and saw his big white bulky cast on his leg. He sighed and walked back to the living. Once he sat down, he saw Caitlin run down the hall.

"Batman is in trouble?!" She asked.

"The news says he's nowhere to be seen." Bart said.

"I'M ON MY WAY!" She screamed. Bart quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry Cay but you can't."

"Yes I can the baby isn't even developed. Besides I need exercise! Did June already leave?"

"Yes just a minute ago."

"Well she is going to need help."

"Caitlin! Do you WANT to take that risk?" Bart demanded, gesturing to her stomach. She deflated slightly.

"No..."

"C'mon, let June handle this. She'll kick Riddler's butt. He won't know what hit him."

Caitlin scowled, but even she knew June would kick HER butt if she found her trying to help. "Fine..." She grumbled, sitting on the couch and turning on the news. The news people were recording Phoenix kicking Riddler's butt. She was doing a great job until Nightwing showed up.

"It seems that Nightwing was able to make an appearance." Cat Grant reported. After a few minutes the Riddler was defeated and sent back to Arkham. Bart turned to Caitlin with a smile.

"See I told you she could handle it. Even though Nightwing helped, she did most of the work."

"Yeah your right...but I wanted to help!"

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Caitlin slowly shrugged her head side to side.

"Good because I don't think I can handle a crying pregnant woman." Bart said in a jokingly manor.

"I'll keep note of that." Caitlin grumbled, "Wait a sec, how can you deal with June crying then?"

Bart shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Is it because she isn't pregnant?"

"I think but that's still a mystery to me." Bart said as he changed the channel after the news moved onto another story. For some reason batman wasn't there to help with the Riddler.

"So what's it like being pregnant?" Bart suddenly asked.

"Exciting I guess. Nothing much has really happened." Caitlin said as she put hand onto her stomach.

"Somehow, I think it'll get more exciting." Bart grinned, "I feel for Jaime."

Caitlin laughed, "Remember, this'll be you when you're twenty- no, thirty."

Bart blushed. Caitlin grinned at the sight of Bart blushing. Jaime then walked into the living room and sat next to Caitlin. "What are you guys talking about and why is Bart blushing?" Jaime asked as he smiled at his friend.

"Just about the pregnancy that's it." Caitlin said.

"Okay..." he mumbled, "Where'd everyone?"

"The team went... Somewhere... June went to beat up Riddler, along with Nightwing. Although, we have no idea where Batman and Robin are." Bart mused.

"Oh and Garfield is right there." Caitlin said as she pointed to the young green boy sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Oh okay... got but how can you have no idea where batman and robin are?"

"I just don't know man." Bart said. Jaime nodded and turned his attention to whatever was on TV.

"Oh and just so you know...Caitlin wanted to go out and beat up Riddler with June." Bart said. Caitlin slowly turned her head towards Bart with her eyes wide.

"You little troll!"

"Cay!" Jaime said with surprise in his voice. Before Caitlin could say anything, the zeta tubes announced June's arrival.

"I'm baaaaack!" she sang.

"We see that." Bart said, zooming up (As well as he could with the cast) to June and kissing her cheek. He suddenly frowned. "You're hurt."

June looked at her bruised shoulder. "He got a lucky hit..."

"By the way, Caitlin nearly followed you to beat up Riddler." Bart added.

"BART!" Caitlin yelled. June walked over to her cousin and scowled at her.

"Are you serious?! You can't fight crime! You're pregnant Cay!" June shouted, her voice going high and panicky.

"June calm down!" Caitlin said. June nodded and started to calm down.

"You can't get worked up over stuff like this. It's not good for you." Caitlin explained. June sat down next to Bart who put his arm around her.

"Are you sure you're okay, June?" Caitlin asked as she looked at her with worry.

"I'm fine it's just a bruise." June insisted, rolling her eyes.

"Not what I meant." Caitlin said.

"I'm fine."

"June, chill, Dr. Leslie will be giving you meds to take later-"

"I'm not taking meds or anything like that!"

"Do not make me get the duct tape June." Caitlin said as she looked like she was about to get up.

"Okay, okay! I'll take the stupid meds..." June said as she pouted.

"Good girl."

"Hey aren't you having your first pregnancy check up tomorrow?" Bart asked as he grabbed June from the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah I am. Jaime you want to come?"

"Well I have to, now don't I?"

"That's very true. I just know that it's tomorrow but I don't know what time." Caitlin said.

"I'll come over after breakfast." Jaime said, smiling. Caitlin smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"You're coming over too?" June gave Bart puppy eyes.

"You know I can't say no to that look." He grinned.

"I know." She hugged him with a happy look.

"Haha making such a big deal about my pregnancy check up." Caitlin said with a smile. Jaime looked at her and smiled.

"Well yeah because this is your first pregnancy check-up." Jaime said as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way alright?"

"Alright and have you told your parents you got me pregnant?"

"Um..." Jaime hesitated.

"Jaime..."

"Oh lord, chica, they're gonna kill me." he groaned.

"Don't worry, Jaime, you'll be fine." Caitlin laughed.

"Monica will be happy." Jaime sighed.

"Well we are telling them right now." Caitlin said firmly as she got up and dragged Jaime to the zeta tubes.

"No, Caitlin, wait!" Jaime did his best to argue and get his way out of it.

"Have fun!" June called as they entered the zeta tubes and left.

"Let's hope Jaime survives." Bart said as he put his arm around June once again.

"June, want to come over for dinner?" Bart asked, smiling.

"Sure!" June's eyes lit up happily. "Your grandparents are amazing!"

"Yeah they are. Now come on, it's only 5 pm so they must be starting dinner now." Bart said as he got up and took June towards the zeta tubes. They then went through and appeared in Central. June and Bart started to make their way towards Bart's grandparents house.

Bart opened the door. Iris smiled at them from her place in the kitchen. Barry waved from the table. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Grandpa! Hope you don't mind I brought June for dinner."

"No that's completely fine. Come on June find a place at the table." Barry said. Bart and June walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So June how is everyone?" Iris said as she put meatloaf in the oven.

"Good, but Caitlin is pregnant. So I'm going to be an aunt." June said with a smile. Iris and Barry looked at her with their eyes wide.

"What?!"

"Yep! She has her first check up tomorrow." June continued.

"Three guesses as to whom the father is and the first two don't count." Barry cracked a grin.

"Anything else going on?" Iris asked faintly.

"Yes, actually, I'm diagnosed with bi-polar disorder." June said in that cheerful voice of her.

Iris and Barry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you getting any medicine?" June nodded at Iris's question.

"How bad is the bipolar?" Barry asked as he took a drink from his cup that was on the table.

"I don't know but I think Dr. Leslie is going to look at me and see." June said.

"That's good," Iris smiled at June. The red haired woman placed several plates of food on the table.

"Whoa..." June said as she stared at the food in surprise.

"Well, you need a lot of food to feed two speedsters. It's even worse when Wally-" Iris faltered. The table went silent.

"He was like an annoying older brother..." June said quietly. Barry looked over at the fridge and looked at Wally's picture in his Kid Flash uniform. He had that same old smile. Barry couldn't help but smile at the picture. He missed Wally too much.

"I still can't believe he's gone..." Iris said sadly. June looked up at her and gave her a small sad smile.

"We shouldn't be sad now, Wally wouldn't like it." She said.

"Of course not, he was the team jokester." June smiled sadly as Bart slid his hand into hers from underneath the table, smiling at her. June smiled back.

"Mmm, delicious as always." Iris smiled at Bart's compliment and he and Barry wolfed down the food.

"Thank you, Bart."

"It is delicious." June agreed.

"You should be prepared to cook this much for Bart." Barry teased her. June blushed,

"Barry! They are too young!" Iris said as she glared at her husband.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Barry said as he held his hands up in defeat. Iris smiled and took a drink from her cup.

"More please!" Bart said as he looked at Iris. Iris playfully rolled her eyes and gave Bart some more food.

June cracked a grin. "Bart..."

"What?" He blinked, looking at her innocently.

June just giggled. "Never mind. You know, Caitlin told me that when she went over to Jaime's house, his parents showed her Jaime's baby pictures."

Bart laughed. "Glad grandma and grandpa don't have my baby pictures."

"She was able to grab one..." Bart quickly turned to June with wide eyes.

"What..."

"And she lent it to me." June said as an evil smirk formed on her lips. Bart's eyes got wider.

"Do you..."

"Yes I do."

"But-"

"BART YOU WERE SUCH AN ADORABLE BABY!" June cackled, grinning ear to ear. "Omigod you were the definition of chubby!" Bart's face was bright red; he buried his face in his hands with embarrassment.

"Wait! I didn't get to see one!" Barry said suddenly. June's eyes sparkled, and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, showing the picture to Barry.

"Oh my god!" Barry squealed like a little girl.

"You were so cute and chubby!" June squealed. Bart hid his face even deeper in his hands. Iris started to feel bad for Bart.

"How did you get that?" Bart muttered through his hands.

"I have my ways." June said with an evil smile.

"Oh lord WHY?!" Bart whimpered. June smiled slyly.

"Don't worry, Bart, I'm sure Caitlin and Jaime will LOVE to see these pictures too!"

"Whatno! Youcan'tshowthemofallpeoplethatpicture! I'llneverliveitdown!" Bart squeaked, his voice going faster than usual. June just laughed, somehow understanding him.

"Don't worry; I'll just keep it to myself... for now."

"Humph, can't wait to see YOUR baby pictures."

"Don't have any. My parents lived in a circus with me until I was nine, remember? It'd take ages to track down all those things I left... that is, if Pop Haley even still has that stuff." June sighed sadly, shaking her head.

A light bulb went off in Bart's head. Wasn't their anniversary coming up? Bart mentally grinned. Perfect. Track down all those possessions June's family had when she was young! It was perfect! He already knew that Nightwing was in the same circus years before June's family, so all he has to do was find put where the next stop was and he could talk to Jack Haley and get his hands on those possessions! It was definitely perfect!

"Anyone want ice cream?" Iris asked as she got up and cleaned off the table. Barry, June and Bart all raised their hands as if they were little kids. Iris laughed and brought out the ice cream.

"Mmm, chocolate." June beamed, taking a spoonful of the ice cream happily.

"Strawberry." Barry grinned. Bart shook his head.

"Vanilla."

"I can see you children are enjoying your ice cream." Iris said with a chuckle. Everyone looked at her and saw that she was eating ice cream.

"You shouldn't be talking Iris. You're eating ice cream too." Barry said with a smile.

"Yes but I'm not acting like a child Barry." She replied with a smile. Bart couldn't help but smile at his grandparents. They do stuff like this. It was actually kinda funny and tended to remind him.

After eating their ice cream, June and Bart went outside to the backyard to lie on the deck and gaze at the stars. Barry and Iris silently watched the couple from the back door.

"They- they remind me so much of Wally and Artemis..." Iris whispered. Barry then pulled Iris into his arms and held her.

"It's alright; they remind me of them too." Barry whispered. He continued to hold her until she pulled away. She looked t Barry and smiled. He then gave her a smile in return and went to the living room. They decided it would be nice to leave the couple alone.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a silence.

"I'm in the mood for chocolate." June decided, walking into the kitchen.

Bart's eyes suddenly shot towards the door. "Wait a sec! THAT'S MY CHOCOLATE!" he shouted, speeding into the kitchen.

"I just want the freaking chocolate bar!" June's voice cried.

"Okay, okay, please don't cry!"

"Yay!"

Bart face palmed, letting June have his last chocolate bar. He looked at June who was happily eating the chocolate without a care in the world. He then looked over at Caitlin and saw that she was reading a book about pregnancy.

"Is there a reason you are reading that Cay?" June asked.

"I'm pregnant I should be prepared for everything during the next 9 months." She said without looking away from the book.

"Okay! You should know you're probably going to be like a slave master to everyone and start crying or freaking out, not to mention have strange carvings for impossible foods, not to mention how she panics at the smallest things and get real angry at nothing." June chirped.

Caitlin slowly looked at her. "HOW do you know that?"

"Because one of the ladies at the circus was pregnant and was dealing with that stuff." June explained. Caitlin looked at her and went back to her book.

"Basically the first month I'm going to be dealing with morning sickness along with minor cravings and mood swings. It says that they get worse throughout the 9 months." Caitlin explained as she read her book. Just then Jaime came back with a box of tacos. He walked into the living room and put the box on the table in front of Caitlin.

"Your tacos, my lady." He said as he sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. He then noticed the book in her hands.

"Mind if I read the book after?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, you'll probably need it." Caitlin said an evil smirk on her face.

June cackled loudly. "Good luck with her, Jaime, you'll need it."

"I most likely will. She IS carrying my child." He said as he gave Caitlin a taco. He then kissed her cheek again and grabbed himself one.

"It feels weird to say that you're carrying my child." Jaime said as he handed Caitlin her taco.

"Yeah, it is. I mean it's weird when I tell people I'm pregnant." Caitlin said as she took a bite of her taco.

"June you want a taco?"

"Yes! Thanks Cay!" June said as she grabbed a taco and began to eat it. June sat down next to Caitlin and turned the TV on.

"I'm kinda excited to see what happens during the 9 months." Caitlin said as she turned to Jaime. He smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh tacos!" Bart exclaimed as he walked into the living room and put his crutches down as he sat on the couch next to June. June then handed him a taco.

"You guys in the mood for a movie?" June asked as she grabbed the remote.

"Duh."

"You think?"

"Play it chica." June smiled and put on Monster House.

"WAIT!" June suddenly shouted.

"What?" The others turned to look at her.

"You said we could watch Rise of the Guardians!" June shouted at Caitlin. She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

"Alright..." She grumbled. Jaime and Bart both raised their eyebrows at her.

"What? I promised her..." She sighed.

June beamed and popped the movie in. "Ooh, Jack Frost is cute..." She grinned. Bart frowned.

"Okay now that I have to agree on." Caitlin agreed with a smile on her face. Jaime was the next one to frown.

"What's wrong Jaime?"

"Aren't I cute enough?"

"Yes, you are. You're very cute." Caitlin said as she kissed his cheek. June turned to Bart and saw that he was frowning.

"You're cute too, Bart." She said as she cuddled up next to Bart. He smiled and brought her into a hug, while Jaime did the same.

"I can tell you're going to be a great dad." Caitlin whispered to Jaime.

Jaime blushed, but smiled. "Thanks, Cay, you'll be a great mother as well."

Caitlin beamed. "Thanks, Jaime."

June leaned into Bart's chest, cuddling close to him. "Bart?"

"Hmm?"

"You-you're okay with the whole Bi-polar thing... right?"

"Yeah but I think you should get a prescription for it just in case okay?" He said as June nodded.

"Of course. I'll talk to Bruce about it." June said. The 4 then turned their attention to the movie. During the movie the team made their way into the living room and sat in various places and watched the movie. By the end of the movie Caitlin managed to fall asleep. Jaime managed to put her into the bridal position and picked her up and took her to his room so she could sleep.

June and Bart were asleep, holding each other. It really was an adorable sight.

Jason, Tim, and Dick came in.

"Let's stay to make sure they don't try anything when they get up." Dick decided, draping a blanket over them and sitting on the couch.

"I have to agree on that." Jason said as he sat down next to Dick with a beer can in his hand. Tim nodded, agreeing with his older brothers. He looked over at June and Bart, he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that June found someone who cared about her, and he was glad Caitlin was having a child with someone who loved her. Then he turned to Cassie. He suddenly began to realize how pretty she was lately. It was nice.

"Everything is so different..." Dick murmured. "Only five years ago, Kal, Conner, Wally and I started this team. Then Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Rocket joined us. Who would have thought so much could change... We got June and Caitlin, and then Kaldur went undercover and Wally and Arty retired. Then Rocket and Zee joined the League, I became Nightwing, Conner and Megan broke up, and then Bee, Mal, Blue, Bart, Tim, Cassie, Gar, and Arsenal joined us."

"My how things have changed..." Jason said quietly. "My baby sister has bi-polar and my other sister is pregnant."

Dick smiled and let out a chuckle.

"What's next? Caitlin is going to get married?" It was Jason's turn to smile. He could see it now, Cay walking down the aisle in a white dress and veil.

"Man I sure hope not."

"Yeah she is only seventeen, and then June having bipolar at thirteen. I think that child is going to have every kind of medical problem there is." Dick said with chuckle. All of a sudden he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Dick let out a girly like scream and turned around. It was Bruce.

"Where's Caitlin?"

"She fell asleep so Jaime took her to his bedroom so she could sleep. I guess he's going to fall asleep too. Why?"

"Because I got Leslie to be Caitlin's doctor for her pregnancy." Bruce said. Bruce then looked over at June and Bart and smiled. He then took out his phone and took a picture.

"I think you Gould get Leslie to get June bipolar medicine too." Dick suggested.

"Already done." Bruce nodded. "We're lucky we found out now. Any later and her bi-polar may have gotten worse."

"Like how?"

"Well, you guys have only seen her crying and then suddenly happy. But what would have happened if her mood changed to angry and violent?"

"Exactly. Leslie will be at the Batcave tomorrow around noon for Caitlin's checkup and she will be bringing June's medicine." Bruce said. Bruce then noticed the book that Caitlin was reading earlier and picked it up.

"Was Caitlin reading this?"

"Yeah she was."

"Great..." Bruce sighed. The news was on Gotham. Riddler had escaped again.

"C'mon." Dick stood up. "I think we should keep June off missions and patrol until she takes the meds."

"Good idea." Jason agreed, also standing up.

"And Caitlin will have to deal with the fact she can't fight crime for nine months." Tim quickly followed, jogging to keep up with them.

"Oh this ought to be exciting!" Jason said sarcastically. The four of them walked into the zeta tubes and zeta'd back to the Batcave.

When they left, Garfield turned to his sister.

"Hey, sis, why does it take nine months to be pregnant?"

"Well the baby has to develop and it takes a very slow process." M'gann explained to her younger brother.

"Ohhhh... how does the baby get in there?" Gar asked. M'gann's eyes widened. She shape shifted a watch on her wrist.

"Well would you look at the time! I've got to... uh, do stuff." She flew off. Gar looked confused and turned to the awakening Bart and June.

"Hey guys, how do babies form in girls' stomachs?"

June blinked. "Oh, well you see Gar..." she blushed, "Sperm, egg, zygote. That's all you need to know in life."


	6. Chapter 6

With Caitlin and Jaime

"Come on Jaime." Caitlin said as she dragged her boyfriend to his front door of his house.

"No way! There is no way I'm doing this chica!"

"They're going to have to find out sometime, Jaime!"

"But-"

"Jaime Reyes, you are telling them RIGHT NOW!" she snapped.

"Caitlin-"

Caitlin suddenly started crying. "It's like you're not happy enough to tell your parents that I'm pregnant!"

Jaime instantly felt bad, and wrapped her into a hug. "Alright, alright!" he said quickly, "If it makes you feel better, I'll even tell them about the whole Blue Beetle thing!"

"Great! Now get your butt in there!" Caitlin said pulling away from the hug and dragging him towards the door. Jaime sighed and opened the door, and walked in.

"Momma! Dad! I'm home!" Jaime called. They then heard footsteps and saw Mary Reyes appear.

"Hola Caitlin. How are you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm fine." Caitlin said.

"Mom I need you to sit down in the living room with dad. I need to tell you guys something." Jaime said in a serious tone. His mother nodded and walked into the living room. Jaime and Caitlin followed her and saw Jaime's father and Monica playing checkers. Monica looked up and smiled.

"Big brother!"

"Hey Monica." Jaime said as he picked her up and brought her into a hug. He then put her down and sat down in the love seat with Caitlin.

"First things first." Jaime sighed, fidgeting nervously. "I'm Blue Beetle."

Monica giggled. "We already know, silly!"

Jaime looked at his little sister with a mixture of relief and disbelief. "W-what?"

Mary and Carlos both smiled. "Well, Jaime, we are your parents. It isn't difficult to figure out when you're hiding something."

"And you begin acting strange around the same time Blue Beetle shows up?" Mary added, looking amused.

"Oh..." Jaime blushed.

"Now, what else is going on?" Carlos asked.

Jaime then took a deep breath and took Caitlin's hand.

"Come on Jaime. Tell them." Caitlin said with a smile.

"Tell us what?" Carlos asked.

"Mom, dad I don't know how to say this but I'm just going to say it. Caitlin is pregnant with my kid." Jaime said as he looked at his parents.

"Yay! Big brother is a daddy!" Monica said as she giggled.

Carlos and Mary gaped at Jaime. "I'm sorry, what?" Mary sputtered, her eyes wide. "I could have sworn I heard you say-"

"It's true," Caitlin cut in softly. "We- everyone, really- were so emotional and... distraught after a friend of ours died... we all needed comfort. And it sort of just... happened."

Carlos smiled weakly at Jaime. "Nice going, son. Couldn't have gotten your mother before we were twenty-two."

"Papa..." He groaned.

"Carlos! Really? This is what you say when our 17 year old son says that his girlfriend is pregnant with his child." Mary said sounding upset.

"I'm sorry Mary." Carlos sad as he picked Monica up.

"I'm sorry mom, but it's just how Caitlin said. It just sort of happened. We both weren't thinking at all." Jaime explained. Mary sighed and smiled.

"It's alright Jaime. I'm very happy for both of you." Mary said with a smile.

Caitlin and Jaime both breathed sighs of relief.

"Oh yeah, and you should know I'm Shadow, from Gotham." Caitlin added with a small smile.

Monica jumped onto her big brother's lap. "Jaime, tell me a story." she demanded. "About your adventures. Caitlin HAS to be in it, too." Jaime turned to Caitlin.

"There's to much. I have no idea which one to tell." Jaime said. Monica crossed her arms and pouted.

"I want a story." She demanded.

"Here I'll take care of this." Caitlin said as she picked Monica up.

"Watch your stomach."

"For the last time the baby isn't developed yet! Nothing is going to happen." Caitlin said as she walked towards the stairs and walked upstairs to Monica's room.

"Yay! I get a story!" She said in a happy voice. Once Caitlin was gone upstairs, Jaime turned to his parents.

"Are you really happy for me and Cay, mom?" Mary looked at her son and smiled.

"Honestly I'm disappointed in you. I raised you better than that. But I am happy for you honey." Mary said.

"And besides," Carlos added, "You'll be punished enough through these nine months."

Jaime groaned. "Don't remind me..."

Mary smiled, bringing her son into a hug.

Upstairs with Caitlin and Monica

"Alright Monica what kind of story do you want?" Caitlin asked as she sat on Monica's bed as the young girl lied in her bed, with her pajamas on.

"I want to her a story on one of your adventures!" Monica said as she threw her arms up in excitement.

"Alright let's see..." Caitlin then began to think. Then she got the perfect story.

"Alright this story is about when your brother defeated the Joker." Caitlin said as she sat criss-cross on the end of Monica's bed. Monica's eyes got all wide and sat up.

"Now, we- our team and us- were assigned a mission to take down the Joker in he bad city of Gotham." Caitlin began.

"Who was on the team?"

"Well... It was me, Blue Beetle, my little sister, Phoenix; Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, and for some strange reason, Red X.

"Cool!"

"Alright so we were making our way to Gotham city, when we spotted the Jokers goons. Blue beetle flew down and was able to take all five of them down." Caitlin said as Monica showed great interest in the story.

"After he took them down, Phoenix and I made our way into the building Joker was hiding in."

"Why not the others?"

"Well, we had some of the most experience. Plus, Robin and Red X were just there to make sure the others didn't get themselves killed. Anyways, Joker wasn't in there. Instead, we were knocked out."

Monica's eyes widened. "What happened next?"

"Well, we woke up later on in a warehouse. Phoenix was still unconscious, and the Joker was laughing at me."

"What did you do?"

"Before I could do anything, your big brother came in and knocked all of Joker's goons unconscious using his sonic blaster!"

"Whoa!"

"Yeah! And then, Impulse- Kid Flash, now- came running in and untied us. The rest of the team came in, just as Blue Beetle beat up Harley and Joker!"

"Yay!"

Caitlin smiled at Monica, deciding to leave out the part where Joker nearly beat the two of them to death with a crowbar...

"Haha alright kiddo time for bed." Caitlin said as she got up from Monica's bed.

"Okay, nighty night!" Monica said as she laid down and buried herself under her covers. Caitlin turned on her nightlight and turned her lights off and left. Caitlin then started to walk down the stairs. As she was walking down the stairs, she stopped.

"What the..." Caitlin then put her hand on her stomach.

"Cay?" A voice said. She looked up and saw Jaime at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think I felt something in my stomach just now." Jaime then started to climb the stairs.

"Your just imagining things. You won't be able to feel anything until after the first month." Jaime explained.

"Yeah you're right..."

Caitlin smiled at him, but felt nervous. "I should probably be heading home now, see you." She kissed his cheek.

Jaime grinned at her. "Night."

Caitlin left after saying goodbye to Jaime's parents, and took a Zeta Tube back to Gotham.


	7. Chapter 7

When she got out of the Zeta tube, she noticed that it took her straight to the Batcave. Caitlin sighed and walked to the elevator. She walked in and went upstairs.

After she opened the clock, she walked into the living room and saw everyone watching TV. But she noticed that Bruce was reading a book on pregnancy.

"Uh...Bruce?"

"Yes Caitlin?"

"Why are you reading that?"

"Because I feel like I need to know what to expect from you." Bruce said as he continued to read the book. Caitlin shrugged and sat down.

"Where's June?"

"At Bart's for dinner." Jason replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh..." Caitlin blinked. "Doesn't Iris have to make enough food?" Her family snickered.

"True, those two speedsters eat a lot." Jason snickered. Tim laughed.

June suddenly entered the room. "What are we talking about?"

"Oh nothing..." Caitlin said as she turned her attention to the TV. June walked over and sat next to her older cousin.

"So how's the pregnancy?" June asked.

"Oh it's just dandy." Caitlin replied sarcastically.

"Oh really?" Caitlin nodded.

"Miss Caitlin would you like anything to eat?" Alfred asked as he walked into the living room and handed everyone a mug of hot chocolate.

"I want some peppers." Caitlin said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Of course." Alfred said. He then walked out of the room and everyone looked at her.

"What?!"

"Peppers? Cay you hate peppers." Dick said.

"I'm pregnant! I can have whatever I want." Caitlin snapped.

"Now I'm really looking forward to the mood swings." Tim said sarcastically.

"Peppers with hot chocolate?" June asked, blinking.

"What?" Caitlin glared at her. June raised her arms in surrender, shaking her head and sinking into the couch to read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Jesus, read another stinking book!" Jason scowled at June. She simply glared at him, put the book down, and picked up Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

"Not what I meant!"

"Shut up Jason! You're giving me a headache." Caitlin snapped. Jason put his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down Caitlin." Bruce said. Caitlin groaned and drank her hot chocolate. A few moments later, Alfred came back with a plate of cooked peppers with sausage.

"Yay!" Caitlin said in a happy tone.

"I didn't want to give you just peppers." Alfred said as he handed Caitlin the plate.

"Thanks Alfred." Caitlin said as she began to eat the food.

June laughed at her cousin. "So, how was dinner with Jaime?"

"Fine," She said nonchalantly, "I put his sister to bed with a story."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was about the time we fought Joker with the team..."

June winced, "I thought you wanted to give her a story that would make her have a good dream, not one that would give her nightmares."

"Hey! And I left out details! I basically ended with Jaime saving the day."

"Hence when in reality you two almost got beat to death by a crowbar."

"Oh shut up Jason, before I lodge one of my throwing needles down your throat." Caitlin threatened. Jason immediately closed his mouth.

"Anyways...when I was walking down the stairs I-"

"You fell?! Are you ok?!" June quickly said in a panicking tone.

"June I didn't fall. I'm fine. But when I was walking down the stairs I swear I felt something in my stomach." Caitlin said as she put her hand on her stomach again. Bruce looked at her with a weird look.

"You felt something?"

"Yes! But Jaime said I was probably imagining it since I shouldn't feel anything until after the first month." Caitlin explained.

"That's kinda weird."

"Is it bad?" June asked anxiously.

"No, I don't think so... we'll have Leslie take a look later when she comes over." Bruce decided.

"Good," June beamed with happiness. Everyone blinked at her as she went back to reading her book.

"Maybe Leslie should check her first..." Caitlin said dryly.

"Yeah I agree." Tim said. Bruce nodded and went back to the book. Caitlin then went back to her food.

"So what else happen at Jaime's?"

"He told his parents." Everyone then looked at her.

"What?"

"He told his parents what?" Dick asked.

"About Blue Beetle, which they already knew and about me being pregnant." She explained.

"And...?"

"They took it calmly."

"...okay..." Dick mumbled.

"Still don't like that you and Jaime did it." Jason scowled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh really? When was the first time you knocked up a girl?" Tim asked wryly.

"Eleven- that is not the issue here." he flushed. (A/N: If you get the reference, you had a great childhood XD)

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at his second eldest son.

"Look we did it okay? It happened now get it over it." Caitlin said as she put her plate on the table next to the couch she was sitting on.

"No we will not get over it. You may be the eldest girl but your our baby sister." Dick said firmly.

"Yeah your lucky I didn't beat him to a pulp." Jason said.

"Look I know you don't like it, but it happened and I'm having a kid so shut up." Caitlin snapped at her second eldest brother.

"Oh no!" June suddenly yelped.

"What?" Caitlin asked, "Did something happen in the book?"

"No- well, yes, but I'm talking about something else! What are we going to tell the press?" she asked.

There was a silence.

"Well, shit." Jason sighed, placing a quarter in Alfred's hand.

"That's right..."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea..." Caitlin said. Her family remained quiet. What are they going to do? The press would never leave them alone if they find out that Caitlin was pregnant at the age of 17.

"Alright... so Caitlin doesn't make any appearances for nine months?" June suggested.

"But school-"

"Alfred."

"...She can't go on missions anyways." Jason slowly added.

"What! But that's my exercise!" Caitlin said. Bruce looked at her with a stern look. She then began to sink back into her seat.

"Can I still go to the mountain?" She asked. Bruce looked at her and nodded. At least she won't be cooped up in the manor.

"Yay!" Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes at the same time.

The doorbell rang.

"Dr. Leslie is here." Alfred called. The teens looked at one another and sped down to the entrance hall, greeting their long time family doctor.

When they all got to the door, Bruce managed to get there first and opened the door.

"Hey Leslie." Bruce said as he opened the door. Dr. Leslie then walked in and smiled.

"Hello Caitlin. Ready for your check up?" Caitlin nodded with a smile. Leslie then turned to June.

"How about you June? Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Leslie smiled and lead the two girls down to the cave and the boys followed. When they got there, Jaime came through the zeta tubes.

"Good your on time." Caitlin said as she kissed his cheek.

"Why would I be late?"

A streak of red appeared. "Aw man, I knew I'd be the last one here." Bart sighed.

June giggled, pecking his cheek affectionately. "You sound SO much like your grandfather."

Bart grinned, "Well, Grandpa is a pretty awesome guy..."

June laughed. "Don't make your ego any bigger than it already is."

"You two, quit flirting." Bruce said.

The two couldn't help but blush. Dr. Leslie then walked over to June with a small bottle in her hand.

"Take one of these everyday in the morning. Now I need you to take one right now ok?" June nodded as Leslie gave her water bottle and one pill. June then took the pill and swallowed.

"Alright Caitlin your turn. I need you to lay down." Leslie said as she handed Bruce the bottle of pills and walked over to Caitlin. Caitlin then laid down on the hospital bed they usually have in the Batcave.

June and Bart sat down, watching Leslie test.

"Can you tell the gender yet?" June asked hopefully. Leslie shook her head.

"Sorry, not for another four to five months."

June pouted. "Awww." Bart took her hand and smiled at her.

"But as far as I can see, the baby is developing properly and healthy."

"Well that's good." Caitlin said as she held Jaime's hand. Jaime smiled. He was glad that his child was healthy and developing properly.

"When can you tell that I'll be due?" Caitlin asked. Leslie looked at her and smiled.

"Not until when I can tell what gender it is." She said. Leslie then helped Caitlin sit up.

"But during these nine months I want you think on how you want to do the delivery."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to decide if you want a C-section, natural birth or water birth." Leslie told her.

"Oh okay."

"What?" Bart asked.

"What's the difference?" June asked sheepishly.

Leslie chuckled.

"A C-section is when you get numbed and they cut open the stomach and get the baby out. Water birth is giving birth while in a shallow pool of water and it makes the delivery easier. And natural birth is just going through hours if contractions." Leslie explained. June looked like she has seen a ghost.

"June, you okay?" Caitlin asked as she looked at her cousin with a little worry. June slowly turned her head towards her cousin.

"Whatever you do...don't do a C-section." June said. Caitlin couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry I don't want a C-section." Caitlin said.

"Ewwww," Bart gagged. June looked just as Green as he did.

"Never having kids..."

Caitlin and Jaime smiled at the two and then chuckled.

"So am I done?"

"Yes you are. Just remember to get some exercise and eat healthy so the baby will be healthy." Leslie said. Caitlin nodded. Her and Jaime walked over to the zeta tubes.

"I'm going to the cave." Caitlin said. The zeta tubes then glowed and turned off. Once Caitlin and Jaime got to the cave, they walked to Jaime's room. When they got there, Caitlin sat on Jaime's bed.

"I'm glad that the baby is healthy." Jaime said as he put his hand on Caitlin's stomach.

"Me too, Jaime." Caitlin smiled at him. Jaime wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So, chica, I don't suppose you'd like to go out next Friday?"

"As long as we stay out of Gotham-Bludhaven area, sure. You know, the press can't know." She added.

"Well, there's a carnival opening up in El Paso." He said.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" Caitlin beamed at him.

"Great!" Jaime then leaned in and kissed her. Caitlin returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jaime suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jaime.." Caitlin looked at him with suspicion.

"I swear it's nothing. I'm just excited for next Friday." He said with a smile.

Caitlin smiled back at him. "Trust me, I can't wait either."


	8. Chapter 8

At Wayne Manor

"Don't your grandparents feed you?" Jason demanded, as Bart practically cleaned out their fridge.

"I have a high metabolism." He said after swallowing.

"That doesn't mean you clean out our fridge. Now Alfred has to go to the store again." Tim said as he watched his teammate clean out their fridge. June sighed and face palmed.

"Bart..."

"Yes?"

"You know I love you but you have to control the metabolism just a tiny bit." June said as she looked at her boyfriend. Bart smiled his bad poker face smile. Boy he knew he was going to be in

trouble.

June smiled slightly at his face, laughing lightly, "Chill, Bart."

Bart grinned back sheepishly.

"Hey, did you know Steph and Matt are dating!" She suddenly remembered.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, she keeps sneaking off to the cave to see him. Practically lives there!" June laughed. "She's even back to Spoiler."

"Hm, I think it suits her." Bart said, "After all, you're Phoenix."

"Yeah but I kinda want to see her as Batgirl some day." June said with a smile.

"Speaking of Batgirl... where has Barbra been these days?" Dick asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I think she is on vacation with her father." Bruce said. They haven't seen Babs in a few weeks. They were really starting to worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I got a call from her a couple days ago. She said she will be back in about 3-4 days." Bruce explained.

The others nodded. "I wondered why the bat signal wasn't going up." June said.

"Well, with Commissioner Gordon on vacation, the second in command is Bullock." Bruce chuckled.

"That crabby, fat guy who eats weight to many donuts still doesn't trust Batman, even after all these years." June smiled, leaning into Bart's shoulder.

"Are you serious?" June nodded.

"Yeah for some reason he can't trust batman." June said. Bart gave Bruce a weird look. He can't blame him, sometimes batman looked like you can't trust him at all.

"I don't blame him." Jason said. Bruce glared at his eldest son.

"What?" Jason asked innocently.

"His hate for Bats only grew when he took in Dick." June added.

"Wow," Bart said, slightly surprised.

"So, Bart, how did you become Impulse?" Tim asked.

"Well, the super speed comes with genetics, you know. Dad and Aunt Dawn were the Tornado Twins, you know. When they became superheroes, secret ID's were totally a retro thing. That's why I didn't choose Impulse 'till I came here!" Bart explained.

"So in your time you just went by Bart?" Tim asked. Bart nodded.

"Sort of, it's complicated." Bart said. Tim just looked confused. Alfred then walked into the kitchen and saw the empty fridge. He quickly turned to Bart.

"Master Bart! Did you clean out the fridge?" Alfred asked in an upset tone. Bart nodded slowly as Alfred sighed.

"I guess shopping for food is at the top of the list." He said. Alfred grabbed his cell phone and put it in his pocket.

"I shall be at the store. If you need me please call." He said as e walked to the door and left.

Bart looked sheepish.

"Don't let him fool you. Al just loves shopping." June laughed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

June kissed his cheek, giggling.

"But I'm serious. Alfred usually tries to find a way to go shopping." June said. Bart looked at her with a weird look.

"It's true like if he wants to go buy a certain food and we have enough, he'll just feed it to the dog or throw it away." Dick said. Bart wasn't sure he believed them. Who would enjoy food shopping?

Bart suddenly realized something. "You have a dog?"

June whistled twice, and a large bark came from the hall. A huge Great Dane bounded into he room, leaping into June's lap.

"Meet Ace, also known as the Bat hound." June scratched the dog's ears, cooing at him adorably.

"Bat hound?" Bart questioned as he scratched the back of aces ear.

"Yeah Bat hound."

"Do you put a bat mask on him or something?" Bart asked as he looked up. Dick and Jason nodded.

"We put a cape on him too." Tim added. A cowl and cape on a dog? Boy he sure does feel bad for Ace.

June seemed to read his mind. "He likes being the Bat hound. Right Ace?" she cooed, hugging the dog happily. he barked in reply, licking her cheek. June giggled in response.

"Sometimes I swear she's younger than thirteen." Jason said.

"Maybe she's still nine." Tim said. Dick and Jason both nodded in agreement. It's true. June tends to act like she's still nine while everyone else acts their age or older.

"I don't think that's normal." Jason commented.

Bart grinned, "I like it," He kissed June's cheek again, making her face blossom.

"If she's nine again, there's no way she's dating." Bruce said, reading his newspaper and stating this without looking up.

June then glared at Bruce and continued to glare as if she could see threw the newspaper. Jason started to laugh until June turned to him and made him shut up.

"Okay, I'll stop." He said quickly and put his hands up in surrender. June quickly softened her glare and turned to Bart.

"Want to watch a movie?" Bart nodded as June tried to get up.

"Ace down." She said. Ace then got off her lap and sat on the floor. June walked over to the DVD cabinet and began to go through the DVDs.

"How about... Finding Nemo?"

Bart looked at her blankly. "Sorry, June, but most of these movies are so retro I've never heard of them before."

June shook her head. "We're watching it."

"I'll see if we have any popcorn." Dick said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. June put the movie in the DVD player and grabbed the remote. She walked back to the couch and sat back next to Bart. They then watched through the trailers until Dick came back. Once he did, he had two bowls of popcorn with him.

"Looks like we did have some popcorn left." He said as he handed June a bowl and walked over to his seat next to Jason. June then pressed play once the movie got to the menu. Then they started to watch Finding Nemo.

June began crying.

"Oh shit, I thought you took the meds!" Jason scowled.

"B-but it's Marlin's wife!" she wailed, pointing at the screen.

"Oh..."

Bart put his arm around June and comforted her the best he could.

"Come on, June, it's okay. It's just a movie..." Bart said.

"You're right." June said as she wiped away a tear. They continued to watch the movie. During the movie June ended up starting to fall asleep. Bart noticed and smiled. He kissed her forehead and turned back to the movie.

"She always cries when the characters die." Dick groaned.

"You should see her when she watches Harry Potter..." Tim grumbled.

Bart cracked a smile. "She's already watched them with me. Forced me to read them too."

"She managed to get Caitlin to read them." Dick said as he ate the rest of the popcorn in his bowl.

"Are you serious?" Bart couldn't believe it. Caitlin reading Harry Potter?

"Yes! She's already on book 4." Dick said. Bart couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't imagine Caitlin reading something like that." Bart said as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah none of us could." Jason said.

"June shouted in my ear that Dumbledore dies." Dick sighed.

Bart laughed, "She'd do something like that."

"It was hilarious, that little troll." Jason said, his voice rather prideful.

"You're just proud because she screamed in my ear." Dick said as he turned to Jason. Jason couldn't help but smirk.

"The hell I am!" Jason said as he got up and put a quarter in Alfred's swear jar.

"What's with the jar?"

"Oh we have to put a quarter in it every time we curse. It's Alfred's rule." Tim said. A swear jar? Sounds like its turned more towards June, Caitlin and Jason.

"June usually puts in twenty bucks every Monday." Dick added.  
"Why?" Bart asked.

"Said something about it lasing the week." Tim cracked a grin.

"Caitlin usually puts in about thirty a week, and Jason usually puts in like fifty or so. Now that I'm thinking about it, most of that money probably comes from one of Wayne Enterprises' fortune." Dick looked at Jason pointedly.

"Oh shut up golden boy." Jason huffed. Dick rolled his eyes at his brother. He had no idea why Jason calls him that, it's just odd. Dick started to get up and looked at Bart.

"I'm heading to the mountain for a briefing. Be there in 5 minutes with June. There's a mission the team needs to go on." Dick said as Bart nodded. He watched as Dick walked to the clock and disappeared to the Batcave.

Bart shook June's slightly. "Juuuuuuuuunnnnneeee. Wakey..."

"Go. Away." She seemed to glare in her sleep. Bart took a step back. She was scary even half conscious. Note to self: Don't wake her up in the morning.

"We need to go to the mountain." Bart said as he tried to get her to sit up. June groaned and sat up. Bart stood up and grabbed June by the waist and threw her over his shoulder as lightly as he could. Then he started to walk towards the clock and entered the elevator. Once he walked into the elevator and got down to the Batcave, he put June down.

"Did you really have to throw me over your shoulder?" June asked as she looked at him. Bart nodded.

"Had to. You wouldn't get up." He said as he walked towards the zeta tubes with June. Then they zeta'd into the mountain and saw the team, including Caitlin, gathered around Nightwing.

"About time you two are here."  
June yawned. Bart rolled his eyes, still giving his signature grin. "Sorry, your sister refused to get up."

"Caitlin, what are you doing here?" June asked sternly.

"Relax, kid, I'm not going on a mission. I'm being like your tech person," Caitlin grinned at her.

"Tech person? But isn't that Mal's job?" June asked as she looked at her brother.

"Since Mal became Guardian, Caitlin volunteered to be the tech person since she can't go on any missions." Nightwing explained. June looked like she understood that.

"Anyways on with the mission briefing. There has been numerous break ins at different companies." Nightwing explained.

"Such as?"

"Wayne Enterprises, Queen Industries, Kord Enterprises." Nightwing listed off.

June cocked an eyebrow. "Am I the only one who realized that all those companies are in allegiance with the League? It's not easy to find out. Bruce, Oliver, and the owner of Kord Enterprises cover their tracks really well."

"Which is exactly why we're sending the team to investigate. We have our suspicions that whoever is breaking in, knows- at the very least- Batman and Green Arrow's secret identities." Nightwing said.

"Well, it's not like Ollie hides his distinctive goatee." a voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a familiar blonde.

Tigress glared at the shocked faces. "What?"

"Artemis!" M'gann said in a happy tone. She flew over to her best friend and hugged her. Artemis hugged M'gann back.

"What are you doing here?" M'gann asked once she pulled away from the hug.

"Just came to keep Caitlin company." Artemis said with a smile.

"Well it's great to see you." M'gann said. Artemis smiled and walked over to Caitlin.

"So I hear your pregnant now." Caitlin said with a smirk.

"Yeah I am. Which is why I'm not going on the mission with you guys." Artemis said. Nightwing put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's quite alright." He said.

"Wait, what are you doing here anyways?" June asked Nightwing.

"Kaldur is sort of... On his day off." he worded, "Said something about heading to Atlantis to hear Garth and Mera shout at him for being an idiot..."

June laughed. "Figures."

Nightwing scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah..anyways we need to find out who is breaking in and what they are looking for." Nightwing continued.

"When should we leave?" Bee asked.

"In about a few minutes. So you guys should get ready to depart. I'm going to be coming along." Nightwing said as the team nodded. Everyone left to go get ready for the mission, except Jaime, Artemis, Nightwing and Caitlin.

"So Artemis.."

"Yeah Cay?"

"I guess we're pregnant buddies now."

"What..."

Caitlin laughed. "Sorry, June dared me to tell you that."

"The little troll is too much like her two oldest brothers." Artemis said.

There was a soft cackle that echoed down the hall.

"And there's the troll now." Caitlin said.

"Speak of the devil." Nightwing said with a smile. Jaime laughed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"So all I have to do is the tech stuff?"

"Yeah pretty much. Let me show you." Nightwing said as he brought up the holo-screen. He began to show Caitlin what to do as Jaime and Artemis watched. After he was done showing her, the team showed up in their uniforms.

"You guys ready?" Nightwing asked. Everyone nodded. They all left to get on the bioship except Jaime. Jaime grabbed Caitlin by the waist and kissed her.

"I'll see you when I get back." He said as he armored up.

"Alright." Caitlin said. She gave him a smile as he got on the bioship and left. Caitlin and Artemis then walked over to the holo-screen and began to work.

"So... About the pregnancy thing..." Caitlin said. Surprisingly, Artemis began to cry. Caitlin immediately looked alarmed.

"I-I was planning on telling Wally after the mission..." she whispered, tears in her eyes, "B-but I couldn't... Wally died without knowing I was pregnant with his kid!"

Caitlin hugged the older girl comfortingly, "I'm sure that of he was here, he wouldn't want you moping around because of him. You have to focus on the fact that you're going to have a son or daughter, who may very well look like Wally."

Artemis wiped away her tears and looked at the younger girl and smiled.

"You're right Caitlin. I shouldn't be moping around. He would be so happy.." She said with a small smile. Caitlin gave her a smile in return.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You should be telling stories about Wally to your child." Caitlin said. Artemis looked at her and brought her into another hug. They hugged for a couple more minutes until Artemis pulled away.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good now...I think." The older girl said with a chuckle.

"Haha good." Artemis then looked at her with a smirk.

"So what about you?"

"Oh, well, Jaime fainted when I told him." Caitlin grinned.

Artemis burst into laughter. "What about your family?"

"Oh, June was at first ready to kill Jaime, but she suddenly became happy when she realized she'd be an aunt. Jason, Tim, Dick, and Bruce were all prepared to kill Jaime though."

"Maybe because you're only 17 and they want to protect you." Artemis said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right. Every time we would go on a mission, they would tell me and June to keep our distance." Caitlin explained.

"So is June still daddy's little girl?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Caitlin said as Artemis laughed.

'I guess something's never change.' Artemis thought with a smile. Caitlin was still Caitlin and June was definitely still daddy's little girl.

"Some things don't, but too many do." Caitlin murmured, rubbing her stomach.

Artemis smiled, and wrapped an arm around Caitlin.

"How did Jaime's parents handle it?"

"His sister was excited, his dad was calm about it and his mom freaked out a little." Caitlin explained. Artemis smiled.

"I have a feeling you're going to be a great mom." Artemis said. Caitlin gave her a smile.

"Thanks and I have a feeling you will be too."

"Thanks Cay."

"Nightwing to base." Nightwing's voice came through the communicator from the holo-screen.

"Shadow and Tigress here. What's up, Nightwing?" Caitlin asked.

"ETA five minutes." He reported. "Maintain radio silence. The team are putting their eye cameras on though. " He said.

"Alright you got it." Caitlin said as she put on radio silence and brought up a screen from one of the team members POV.

"So what do we do now?" Artemis asked. Caitlin shrugged.

"I have no idea. I guess we just wait till something happens."

"How'd Barry and Iris react?" Caitlin asked.

Artemis frowned, "Shocked. Barry fainted. Iris looked ready to cry."

Caitlin smiled sadly, "His parents?"

"The same." Artemis sighed.

"Well at least they know. Unlike mine, Ollie was about to kill Jaime and my mom was sort of happen and sort of disappointed." Caitlin explained with a smile. Artemis chuckled. Ollie would definitely try to kill Jaime since he got his 'little girl' pregnant.

"I had a feeling Ollie would want to kill Jaime." Artemis said with a smile.

"Speaking of Ollie...have you told him yet?"

"Not really. I haven't seen him in a bit." Artemis said as she looked towards the ground. Ollie was like a second father to her, so she would be nervous.

"Good luck. Wait 'till he finds out both his 'little girls' are having kids." Caitlin laughed. Artemis laughed as well as she pictured the emerald archer's face.

"I'll tell him after the mission." Artemis decided, smiling nervously. "I can't imagine what he'll say."

Caitlin straightened up and did a bad imitation of Ollie, "What? You got pregnant!? What jackass did it?! I'm gonna lodge an arrow where the sun doesn't shine!" The two burst into laughter.

"Now that was perfect!" Artemis said as she continued to laugh. All Caitlin could do was nod, there was no way she could speak since she was laughing to hard.

"Oh man that was wonderful." Caitlin managed to say after she managed to stop laughing and wiped a tear away. Artemis nodded and burst out laughing again.

"Ollie is SO going to freak." Artemis grinned. Caitlin suddenly smirked.

"So, he doesn't know yet... wanna have a little fun while we're waiting?"

Artemis looked at her warily. "Like what?"

Caitlin grinned, and picked up a phone, dialing a number and putting it on speaker.

"Oliver Queen speaking."

Artemis quickly caught on. "Hey Ollie."

"Artemis? Is that you?"

"Yes it is." Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Ollie asked sounding a little concerned. Caitlin couldn't help but start to snicker. Artemis quickly grabbed the phone.

"Yeah everything's fine Ollie." She said as she watched Caitlin sit on the floor and did her best to contain her laughter.

"Except..." Artemis trailed off.

"EXCEPT WHAT?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay, good."

"If you consider being pregnant as 'nothing'." Artemis finished.

"WHAT!? Who did this to you?! I'll shove an arrow up where the sun doesn't shine!" Ollie ranted. Caitlin then burst out laughing.

"He said it! He said it!" She yelled while she was laughing. Artemis then started to laugh along with her.

"Uh...girls? Is everything ok?" Ollie asked. But Artemis and Caitlin were to busy laughing their butts off.

"Alright I'm coming to the mountain." Ollie said and then he hung up. Caitlin and Artemis spent a couple minutes laughing their butts off for no reason.

Recognized Green Arrow 08

"ALRIGHT, ARTEMIS, WHO WAS IT?!"

Artemis suddenly stopped laughing. Her eyes became downcast, and she said a simple word, "Wally."

Ollie's demeanor completely changed. "...oh." Ollie walked over to Artemis and brought her into a hug.

"Make sure you're a great mother to them okay?" He whispered. Artemis nodded with tears about to go down her cheeks.

"Caitlin get off the floor please." Ollie said as he looked down at Caitlin who was laying on her back, on the floor.

"Aw but I'm comfortable." Caitlin whined.

"Caitlin..." he said slowly.

"Ollie..." She mimicked his tone of voice, but stood up nevertheless.

"Both my little girls are pregnant..." Oliver shook his head.

Caitlin looked at him in disbelief. "Ollie... are you CRYING?"

Ollie sniffed. "No... I'm just sweating through my eyes."

"Oh Ollie.." Artemis said as she hugged him. Caitlin then hugged him too and he wrapped his arms around the girls and hugged them. He continued to sniffle away and fight back the tears. He still couldn't believe his little gels were pregnant. It felt like a minute ago he had just met Artemis and the next he met Caitlin. Where has the time gone?

"Are you done crying yet?" Caitlin asked suddenly. Olivier nodded and let them go.

"Sorry girls." Olivier said while he was wiping away some tears.

"It's fine." Artemis said as she put her hand on his shoulder and have him a smile.

Ollie suddenly realized something. "I feel so OLD!"

Artemis and Caitlin burst into laughter.

"You're gonna be a grandpa!" Caitlin exclaimed. Ollie fainted. Caitlin slowly turned to Artemis, with a confused look.

"What do we do with him?" Artemis shrugged.

"We can't move him since we are both pregnant so I guess he'll be fine there." She said. Caitlin nodded and went back to work. A couple hours later Ollie woke up and sat on the couch while Caitlin and Artemis went to the Bay Area to meet the team. When the bioship landed, and the team walked off, Jaime rushed over to Caitlin and picked her up.

"Whoa Jaime! Calm down I know you missed me but not this much." Caitlin said with a laugh.

Jaime grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just really missed you. still on for that fate?"

"Of course." Caitlin said as they walked down the hall. Caitlin suddenly stopped and put a hand over Jaime's mouth. He looked at her with confusion but she pointed into a bedroom. Inside, was Stephanie and Matthew making out.

"PDA!" Caitlin screamed which caused the both of them to immediately separate. They looked over to the door and saw Caitlin standing there with a smirk on her face. Matthew and Stephanie realized that get got caught and started to blush.

"Now Matthew I thought you were raised better than to make out with a girl in a closed room."

"Uh.."

"Make sure it doesn't go to far or else." Caitlin said as she walked away with Jaime. Matthew continued to blush but turned when he heard Stephanie giggle.

"You fear her more than Batman." She said.

"You would too!" Matthew groaned. Stephanie grinned, wrapping her arms around Matthew's neck and kissing him on the lips.

Matthew smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued to kiss until they pulled away for air. When they did Stephanie looked at Matthew.

"Why do you fear her anyways?"

"Because she was Ra's top assassin and could take down an enemy in 5 minutes. If you were in my shoes at the time, you would understand." Matthew explained.

"Really?" Matthew nodded. He could remember when he had to spar with her and would back down because she was so scary.

"But in a strange way, she sort of treated me like a little brother." Matthew admitted.

"What about June?"

"What ABOUT June?"

"How do you feel about her?"

Matthew hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "Well... At first, I tried to kill her, then she saved my ass from a fiery death. She and I flirted a bit, and Bart and I sort of had a bit of a rivalry. It's kind of obvious who she chose though.."

"Ah.."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No Matthew I'm not. Just glad that she picked Bart so I can have you all to myself." Stephanie said with a flirty smile. Matthew couldn't help but smiled back at her. He sure did fall in love with her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

With June and Bart

"Hey," June slid her hand into Bart's.

Bart grinned at her. "What's up?"

"I here Matthew and Steph were making out in a bedroom," She giggled.

Bart's eyes suddenly got all wide and looked at her.

"Are you serious?" June nodded with a smile.

"My little Matthew is growing up!" June explained as she pretended to wipe away a tear. Bart couldn't help but roll his eyes and talked June into a bear hug.

"Oh gosh Bart!"

Bart gave her a grin. June struggled out of his grip and they both fell to the ground.

"Oof." Bart said, pulling June closer.

"Baaaaaaart..." she whined. Bart laughed, and suddenly began tickling her. June immediately burst out laughing. Bart couldn't help but laugh himself. He was able to find her tickle spots.

"Bart!...stop!...I can't breathe!" June managed to say from all the laugh. Bart stopped and immediately brought her into a kiss. When he pulled away and looked at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing June. It's just that...you're so beautiful." He said with a smile. June couldn't help but blush.

"Awww, you're blushing." he said teasingly. June's cheeks turned darker red. Bart laughed and tickled her sides again. June squealed, trying to squirm away from Bart. He easily had pinned her arms to her side with his own arms, tickling her stomach in the process.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked. They both looked up and saw Caitlin. She had her arms across her chest and a smirk on her face.

"Um..."

"Now now kiddies don't need to get to touchy feely." Caitlin said as she sat down on the couch. Bart stood up and helped June up. They both sat on the couch next to Caitlin. June's face was a bright pink. Bart looked embarrassed. Caitlin had to hide a smirk.

"Where's Jaime?" Bart asked.

"Went home. Monica got sick."

"Aw, poor kid. Feeling' the mode." he sighed. June smiled.

"Yeah she hardly gets sick but she got hit by the flu bug." Caitlin said as she looked for something to watch on the TV. June turned to her cousin.

"So Cay.."

"Yes?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Caitlin put down the remote and began to think.

"I have no idea...that's kinda hard."

"Get a girl, especially easier to take of for a first child." June declared.

Caitlin gave her an amused look. "Sorry, shortie, I can't really control that."

"What did I say about calling me short?!"

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant girl would you?" Caitlin said with a smirk. June opened and closed her mouth repeated trying to find something to say. But sadly she couldn't find anything to say.

"Exactly."

"I'm not short... I'm vertically challenged." she grumbled. Bart laughed, slipping his hand into hers.

"Of course not, June." he said. "At least we're the same height."

"Yeah but your also a couple inches taller than me! Even Caitlin is taller and her mom is short!" June complained. Caitlin turned to her and smiled.

"Because I take after my dad." She said and turned back to the TV.

"Caitlin..." she groaned.

Caitlin laughed. "Sorry shortie, you'll grow when you hit puberty."

June blushed. "Caitlin!"

"Haha!" Her older cousin then got up and left the room. June groaned and looked at Bart, who was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Bart said as he took his hand out of June's hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Wanna grab something to ea-at?" He asked.

June suddenly burst out laughing. "You-you're cracked!"

Bart's eyes widened. "What? No it di-ent!"

June laughed again, "It just did again!"

"June!"

June fell to the ground, holding her stomach while trying to breathe. Bart's face was completely red with embarrassment.

"Your voice completely cracked!" Bart's face started to get even more red.

"Sto-ap." Bart tried to say but sadly his voice cracked again. June started to laugh even more.

Jaime walked by and heard his voice. He winced with sympathy, "Good luck, ese. Worse part of puberty." He pat his back with a sympathetic smile and walked off.

"Ju-ane!" Bart covered his mouth with his hands.

June bit her lip, trying to cease her giggles. "S-sorry, okay, I'm done." she stopped laughing, though the amused look in her eyes didn't leave.

"Thank you." He grumbled as they walked into the kitchen. "Can you please pass me the banane?"

June smothered her laughter, biting on her lip as his giggled.

"June! How can we talk if you keep on laughing whenever I speaak?" his voice cracked even more as he sounded like he was whining. June smiled, and kissed him deeply.

He replied to kiss and June pulled away. She couldn't help but giggle. Bart gave her a sad look.

"Ok ok I'm done." She said with her hands up in a surrender look. Bart pulled her into a hug and held her.

"Thanks." He said without having his voice cracking.

"Sure thing." June said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Aww, how sweet." a voice said behind them. They both whirled around. Bart didn't recognize the man, but June did.

"Klarion." She said, scowling, "How'd you get in here and what do you want?"

"Well, I was bored." He said, shrugging, "So I decided to mess with you sidekicks." He smirked and snapped his fingers.

"What did you do?" June demanded.

"You'll figure it out, eventually. June loaded an arrow and fired angrily, but the arrow was extremely off.

"What the devil?" she look at her bow in shock. "I don't suck at archery..."

By the time she looked back up, Klarion was gone.

"C'mon!" June grabbed Bart's hand and, too both of their surprises, she super speed them out of the kitchen.

"What the heck!" Bart yelped as they stopped, feeling dizzy. He tried to run. "Omigod I don't have my speed!" he yelped.

"June!" A voice screamed. June and Bart turned around and saw Caitlin and Jaime. Caitlin was holding a shuriken while Jaime was right next to her.

"What is going on!?" She asked. June looked at Bart.

"Klarion happened. I think he switched our skills and powers around." June said.

"Just the two of you?" Jaime asked.

Both nodded. June suddenly giggled and vibrated her hand, "Look!"

Bart shuddered. "June, stop, that IS creepy!" June stopped, smiling at him innocently.

"Damn, your personalities were probably switched too." Caitlin scowled.

"I don't think so." June said.

"It's normal for me to do it and Barry to do it. But it's weird when she does it!" Bart explained. June and Caitlin rolled their eyes. Caitlin then put her hand on her stomach, which June noticed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to sit down." Caitlin said as she walked over to the couch.

"This is really weird." Jaime said as he looked at June and Bart.

"But look what I can do!" June vibrated her molecules and ran through walls.

"JUNE!" Bart and Jaime shouted, eyes wide. They both looked at Caitlin for help.

"What are you looking at the pregnant girl for? Go find her!"

"JUNE, GET OVER HERE! YOUR DAD'S GONNA KILL ME WHEN HE FINDS OUT!"

"When I find out what?" a dark shadow loomed over him. Bart and Jaime gulped and slowly turned around, coming face to face with the Dark Knight.

"Well shit."

"What. happened."

"Well, Klarion decided to stop by and degnahc ruo srewop!" he yelled. Jaime and Batman stared at him strangely.

"Oh crap, backwards..." Jaime groaned.

"What he means to say is that Klarion stopped by and switched June and Bart's abilities and powers. So June has Bart's speed and Bart has June's abilities with shooting arrows and magic." Caitlin explained from where she was sitting. Batman gave Bart a shocked look. How did Klarion find where the base was in the first place?

"But where is June?" He asked. Bart and Jaime turned to each other.

"It's all you man." Jaime said as he patted Bart on the back and walked over to Caitlin. Bart turned to batman.

"Well... There's a reason I was once called Impulse, you know." he chuckled nervously

"Find. Her."

"On it!" Bart ran away as fast as he could, quickly followed by Jaime.

"June, I have cookies!" Bart called. June appeared in front of him."Cookies?!" Bart sighed. Cookies were always June's weakness.

"Yes June I have cookies now come on." Bart said as he held out his hand. June grabbed his hand and he lead her towards the living room.

"Hey you found her." Jaime said as he came from one of the hallways.

"Yep now let's get to the living room." Jaime nodded and headed towards the living room with Bart and June. When they got back to the living room, they saw Caitlin leaning against the wall with a small plate of cookies. June ran over and took the cookies and sat on the couch. Jaime walked over to Caitlin and put his arm around her.

"Hey Cay?"

"Yes Bart?" Caitlin turned her head and saw that Bart had his head tilted to the side and was looking at her weird.

"Is your stomach getting a little bigger?"

"What? not possible!"

"She's right," Jaime said, "But Cay, it does look a bit bigger."

"I'm not even on my second month!"

"Maybe Dr. Leslie should have a look."

"Dad get the doctor! They are starting to get me paranoid!" Caitlin said as she looked at batman. He nodded and pressed his finger up to his comm. link.

"How are we getting you paranoid?" Bart asked.

"You just are!"

"But how?" Jaime asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Oh just knock it off!" Caitlin said as she went over to June. Batman walked over to Caitlin.

"Leslie is on her way." Batman said and Caitlin nodded.

"Don't worry, Cay. I'm sure the baby's fine."

Caitlin bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Oh, how about Katrina?" June suddenly asked.

"What?"

"If it's a girl, how about Katrina?" June repeated.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's a pretty name." she shrugged.

"What about a boy?" Jaime asked.

"Hmmm." June looked directly at Caitlin, "How about, Andrew?"

Tears formed in Caitlin's eyes. "Yeah. I like that name."

"Cay! Your crying are you ok?" June asked with worry when she saw her cousin starting to cry.

"I'm fine." She said as she wiped away some tears. Jaime sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Caitlin said as she smiled. Caitlin then turned to Jaime.

"I like the name Victoria if its a girl."

"Hm...I like it." He said. But he was still worried, Caitlin started to cry a little bit when June said the name Andrew. June wrapped her cousin into a hug, and caught Jaime's eye. She mouthed he word 'brother' to him. Jaime's eyes widened. Caitlin had had a brother? He ha no idea that Caitlin had a brother. Why hasn't he told him? The only blood relatives she had was June.

"Are you going to be okay chica?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she turned to Jaime.

Batman appeared in the room. "Caitlin, Dr. Leslie is here."

Caitlin wiped a few tears from her eyes, nodded, and stood up. She followed her father into the infirmary and sat down. Dr. Leslie smiled at her. "Hi, Caitlin. I'm just going to do a few tests okay?"

A few minutes later, Dr. Leslie looked shocked at the results.

"Caitlin... i don't know how to tell you this, but for some reason, the baby is growing at a rate nine times normal."

"What?! Has this ever happened before?!" she yelped, "Is it dangerous?!"

"Yes, and no." Leslie said, "It has happened before, and it is not dangerous. A woman actually gave birth perfectly normally in a month's time."

"Who did she give birth to?"

Leslie smiled slightly. "You."

Caitlin couldn't tell find anything to say.

"A-are you serious?" Leslie nodded with a bigger smile.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that you would go into labor around your 4th month." Leslie explained. Caitlin gave Leslie a confused look.

"Since your baby is growing nine times it's normal rate, the baby will be fully developed in your 4th month." Leslie said in an easier way.

"At least Jaime and the others won't have to deal with me for nine months."

"Oh, yeah, and Caitlin..."

"Yes?"

"Since the baby is developing so quickly, I can tell you the baby's gender."

Jaime burst in. "What is it?!" he asked with excitement.

"I'd rather it be a surprise." Caitlin admitted. "But the baby's healthy, right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, the babies are very healthy."

Jaime smiled at Caitlin, "See, Cay, I told you the babies- did you say babies?"

Leslie chuckled. "Yes, babies. You're having twins." (A/N: More TV references!)

"WHAT?!" Caitlin screamed. Twins?! She's having twins?!

"Whoa Cay calm down!" Jaime said as he calmed her down.

"Twins?! I'm having twins?!"Caitlin asked as she started to have a panic attack.

"Yes Caitlin you are having twins. It's alright just calm down." Leslie said.

"Well," Caitlin said weakly, "As long as they're healthy."

Jaime pat her shoulder comfortingly, "C'mon, your Dad might want to know this. June too."

"You're right." Caitlin said. Jaime then helped Caitlin off the bed and lead her out of the infirmary. Caitlin then turned around to doctor Leslie.

"Thank you Leslie." Leslie gave her a smile and began to pack up her things. Once Jaime and Caitlin got to the living room, they saw the whole teams waiting for them. Even Caitlin's parents.

"So what did Leslie say?!" June asked as she rushed over to her cousin.

"Turns out the baby is developing nine times the normal rate and I'm probably going into labor around my 4th month." Caitlin said. Everyone looked at her with some shock minus black canary. She gave her daughter a smile.

"And.." Jaime began.

"And what?" Bee asked.

"And we are having twins." Jaime said with a smile and put his arm around Caitlin.

The reactions were priceless. The team burst into congratulations. But Ollie fainted. Literally. June squealed like a little girl and wrapped her arms around her big cousin happily. "OMIGODS!" she exclaimed happily.

"Nice job, bro!" Bart clapped Jaime on the back.

Dinah snapped her fingers in front of Batman's face. His jaw was dropped and the whites of his mask were wide. "I think you broke him."

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I did." She said as she walked over to her mom. Dinah wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations honey."

"Thanks mom." Caitlin suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she turne her head. It was Oliver. He managed to wake up seconds after he fainted. Oliver gave her a smile and turned to Jaime.

"Hey kid."

"Uh yes?"

"You better be ready for twins." Oliver said with a smile.

Jaime gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I hope."

"Daaaaad." June poked Bruce.

He quickly snapped out of it. "Twins?"

"Yes," Leslie said as she walked into the room. "A boy and girl." Jaime looked at Caitlin with happiness in his eyes. He rushed over to Caitlin and picked her up.

"Did you hear that? A boy and a girl!" He said happily.

"Jaime put me down!" Caitlin said as she started to laugh a little bit. Batman was still pale. He could only imagine two little kids running around the manor. It was to overwhelming.

"Hey, Bats, in the words of Dickie, try to stay whelmed." June laughed, jumping onto his back. Batman ignored her.

"Twins..."

"I think he is officially broken." Jason said. He couldn't help but chuckle at his father. He was still frozen where he was, and shocked that Caitlin was having twins.

"Jaime." Jason said as he walked over to the young boy.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Jason said as he pulled him towards the hallway. Once Jason and Jaime were alone, Jason looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Look I'm happy for you both, but I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay and what's that?"

"Are you considering marrying Cay?"

Jaime's eyes went wide. "I- uh- you- how'd you know?"

Jason smirked. "I know all."

"Well... I was thinking about after all the crazy stuff. You know, after the babies and Cay and i get settled in with everything."

"Have you already got a ring?"

"Well I picked one out I just need to get enough money and buy it."

"Look I think you should just pop the question soon. She probably already wants you to." Jason said. Jaime looked at him with surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Well duh." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Right..." Jaime mumbled, "But I don't wanna overwhelm her with everything, especially now that we know we're having twins.

"Look I know she won't get overwhelmed with this. Trust me. Just pop the question, if you want...I'll help pay for the ring." Jason said as he sighed. Jaime looked at Jason like he was crazy.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah if it helps make my sister happy." Jason said. Jaime couldn't believe it. Jason wanted to help?

Jason smirked at his face. "Just don't tell her. She'd kill me if she found out. And believe it or not, I do care for my sisters.

"Thank you, Jason." Jaime said, and took out his phone. "This is the ring."

Jason gave a low whistle. "Whoa... Nice choice. How much?"

Jaime winced. "About 4,000."

Jason blinked. "Only four thousand?" he scoffed, "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was. But I've always been saving my allowance and my checks from work, so I'm up to 2,000 so far." Jaime said.

"Are you serious?" Jaime nodded.

"Damn dude... even I don't have that much." Jason scoffed.

"I could really use the help." Jaime said.

"Alright I'll see why I can do. I usually get money from my drug trades." Jason said.

"Thanks man."

"Sure thing and once you do get the ring, when are you going to do it?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea yet."

"Ooh! i have an idea!"

Both boys turned to see June.

"June, were you eavesdropping on us?" Jason demanded.

June didn't look the slightest bit guilty. "Yes! You guys are going on that date Friday, right? Well, here's what she'll like..." Both boys stared at June once she explained her plan.

"You, are a genius!" Jaime hugged the little girl, squishing her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"Okay you can let go now!" June said as she continued to squirm. Jaime finally let June go and smiled at her.

"Thanks June."

"Anything for my future brother in law...I think." She said.

"Now remember do exactly that and she will say yes for sure!" Jaime couldn't help but smile. This plan was foolproof!

"Hey, where'd June go?" Jason looked around,

"She never did get out of that habit..." he sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

With June

"Hi Bart!" Bart jumped.

"Ah!"

June smiled innocently at him. "Your speed rocks!

"I'm glad you like it." Bart said nonchalantly. June just giggled.

"It's fun." She said. Zatanna then walked up to them.

"So I heard Klarion managed to get in here and switch up your powers." She said with a sly smile.

"Do you think you can figure out a way to switch it back?" Bart asked.

"Of course."

"Great! Speaking backwards is annoying." he sighed. Both June and Zatanna looked offended.

"I mean, it works great with you guys..." he gulped.

"Just switch my and the dork's powers." June grumbled.

Zatanna chanted a spell, but nothing happened. She looked apologetic. "Sorry guys, looks like I'm gonna need Dr. fate, and he's off world."

"Whenever we need him..." June scowled.

"Just, hang on tight. I'm gonna do some research, just... Br careful."

"Why?"

"Well, Bart, for example, should try to avoid getting hiccups." Zatanna looked at June pointedly. She blushed.

"What?"

"When I was little, and my magic was still uncontrollable, I used to fire hexes whenever I hiccuped." Bart gave Zatanna a terrified look.

"I'll try." He said. Zatanna then turned to June.

"And you...try not to vibrate your molecules and go somewhere got it? I have a feeling is coming back today." Zatanna said as she turned and left. They both looked at each other.

"Wanna go see if Bruce is still in his shocked trance?" June asked.

"Yes!" They both rushed over to Bruce and saw that he was gone. They looked around and saw Caitlin sitting on the couch.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Caitlin asked.

"Zatanna tried to switch our powers back, but it didn't work." June said.

"And I apparently can't hiccup." Bart said nonchalantly.

Caitlin shuddered, "If you really do have June's powers, please don't."

"Yeah Bart." June said as she sat next to her cousin. She looked at her cousin and looked at her stomach.

"Your stomach is going to get huge."

"Gee thanks June."

"Well you are having twins so.." Caitlin looked at June.

"Yes June thank you."

"Just telling ya'."

Bart snickered, draping an arm around his girlfriend. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Go out for cheeseburgers?"

"Sure!" Bart agreed, happily getting up.

"Get me one!" Caitlin said.

"Sure thing." June said as she got up. Just as they were about to leave, Jason and Jaime came back from the hallway.

"Where were you?" Caitlin asked.

"With Jason. I gotta go do something. I'll be back." He said as he kissed the top of Caitlin's head and left with Jason. Caitlin looked at June and Bart with a confused look.

"That was weird." June and Bart nodded and left.

At McDonalds

"...twenty cheeseburgers?"

June nodded happily, as if not sensing the employees incredulous expression. "Yep!"

"...okay then. As long as you can pay."

The couple sat down, June happily munching on the cheeseburgers. "I know what you mean now. I feel like I'll never be full again!" Bart couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well, I know how you feel. It's such a strange feeling, not being that hungry. I mean, I'm not like Grandpa or Wally who had gained their powers, I was born with mine," he shrugged, "So I never felt the sensation of being full. I was always hungry, literally."

"Well now you know what it's like being full." She said as she started munching on her second burger.

"Yeah and don't forget to save one for Cay." Bart reminded her. June nodded and started to eat her fries.

"But I have to admit. Seeing Jaime and Jason leave to good something, was actually kinda weird." Bart said. June nodded in agreement as she finished her burger.

"I know what they're planning, but I'm not going to say." June said, picking up another burger.

"What? June!" he complained. June gave him a smile.

"Sorry, you'll see!"

"Oh come on! I won't tell!" Bart insisted. June just gave him a smirk.

"Sorry but you're going to have to see on Friday." She said in a playful tone. Bart sighed. He really wanted to know what Jaime was planning. He knew exactly when his friend was planning something. He always had that look in his eye.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Not going to happen."

June was obviously enjoying this. "C'mon Bart, do you really think I'd tell?" Bart groaned, sinking into his seat.

"Well, since you're not going to tell me, I'm taking one of your burgers." He declared, grabbing a cheeseburger out of her hands and taking an exaggerated bite.

June laughed, rolling her eyes with amusement.

"Wow Bart. I think you're weirder then Jaime." She said as she giggled. Bart smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"You almost done?" He asked and June nodded.

"Yeah just a few more and we can get going. I don't want to keep Cay waiting for her food." She said as she grabbed another burger. Bart smiled and nodded. No one wants to keep Caitlin waiting for food or it would turn out bad.

A few minutes later, June and Bart headed back to the cave holding a box of leftover burgers.

"Here, Cay." She tossed the box to her cousin.

"Thanks!" Caitlin opened the box and took out a burger. She then began to eat the burger. After a few minutes the zeta tubes announced Jason and Jaime's arrival.

"Where were you guys?" Caitlin asked as she got up and kissed Jaime's cheek.

"We were doing something. Don't worry about it Cay." Jaime said with a smile.

Caitlin looked at them suspiciously. They were up to something.

Friday

"C'mon, Cay. We can go on the Ferris Wheel." Jaime smiled. "Want some popcorn?"

"Sure."

"Here you go my lady." Jaime said with a smile as he handed her the popcorn and gave the popcorn man the money. Jaime turned to Caitlin and took her hand. Then they started to head towards the Ferris wheel.

Jaime smiled at her, hiding his nervousness. He held her hand as they sat in their seats.

The ride slowly began, making the long ride up to the top of the Ferris Wheel. The ride stopped.

Jaime whispered into his comm., "Now!"

Fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Wow, great timing!" Caitlin exclaimed, taking another bite of popcorn. Something in the bag caught her eye. Slowly picking it up, her eyes went wide as she saw the beautiful onyx stone underneath the huge diamond.

She put her hand up to her mouth and gasped. She looked at Jaime and he pointed to the sky. She looked at the sky and saw that the fireworks spelled a message. 'Will you marry me?' Read the message and Happy tears started to form in her eyes. She quickly turned to Jaime.

"Yes! Yes I will!" She exclaimed. Jaime kissed her and put the ring on her finger.

Caitlin felt like she was floating on Cloud 9. "Is this what you were planning with Jason?"

"Well, yes. But the fireworks and popcorn thing was June's idea." he admitted.

Caitlin looked ready to cry.

"Don't cry, Cay."

"I can't help it. I'm so happy right now." Caitlin said as se let a few tears go down her cheeks. She then moved closer to Jaime and kissed him. Jaime then replied to the kiss and pulled away.

"Just to let you know, Jason helped pay for the ring." He said with a smile.

"Well, half of it at least." he added, "And June contributed the three bucks for the popcorn..."

Caitlin smiled, "Jaime, I have no idea what to say." she touched her stomach with more tears running down her face.

Jaime gave her a goofy grin, "You can always try to tell Bruce what happened."

Caitlin's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"It was your idea so you're doing it." Caitlin said. Jaime's eyes suddenly got all wide.

"No way!" He said. The chair they were sitting on started to move and they got off. Once they got off, Jaime took his hand in hers.

"How about if Jason and June do it?" Caitlin suggested. Jaime smiled at her.

"I like that idea."

"Hi!" a voice said.

Caitlin and Jaime both screamed, jumping as they whirled around to see June and Bart.

"Did she say yes!?" June asked excitedly, vibrating in her spot.

"She sure did." Jaime said as he wrapped his arm around Caitlin's waist and pulled her close.

"Yay!" June exclaimed as she threw her arms around her older cousin.

"Nice el mono." Bart said as he high fived Jaime.

"So who's telling Bruce?"

"Oh that's all you and Jason, June."

"What?!"

June looked horrified. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope, Junie." Caitlin ruffled the terrified looking girl's hair. "Don't worry, when you and Bart get married, I'll tell Bruce for you?"

June forgot all about her terror. She turned bright red. Bart as well. "Uh... I think it's a little early for that, don't you think?"

Caitlin and Jaime both laughed, walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" June said as she jogged after her cousin. Caitlin turned around and looked at June.

"What?"

"You need to take me home."

"Why?"

"I promised Tim I would help him with something." June said. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Looks like we are cutting the date short." Caitlin said as she looked at Jaime.

"It's always a date when I'm with you." Jaime said. Caitlin then started to blush.

"I'm on a roll once again." He said with a smile. Bart stood behind June and grabbed her by the waist.

"Bart!"

"Got you."

June pouted. Bart laughed at her reaction. Jaime and Caitlin snuck away from them.

"Baaaaaaart." She whined, "Let go."

Bart did the exact opposite and wrapped her into a hug. "Gotcha." June pouted again, though she didn't exactly struggle. She decided to have a little fun with him. She managed to turn herself around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was starting to give him a playful smirk.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..want to go on a ride?" She asked with the same smirk.

"Yes! These rides are so retro!" Bart said with excitement. June laughed and let go of him. She then lead him to a ride and got in line.

"So are you going to tell Bruce that Caitlin is now engaged?"

"Are you insane?" she asked incredulously. "I'm making Jay do it."

Bart laughed, taking her hand and leading her to the roller coaster. "He's going to have a heart attack."

"Of course he is!" June said as she sat in her seat and Bart sat next to her.

"Yeah he's going to have a panic attack." Bart said with a laugh. June smiled and giggled. It was true. Bruce was going to have a panic attack

while Ollie would have a heart attack.

"I wonder what would happen if Bruce was ok with it..." June wondered.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yeah I guess I am." June said as she sighed.

Bart smiled mischievous, "I guess that's why I love you, you're crazy."

June giggled, "Of course I am. But I'm serious, Bruce is smart and overprotective. As much as will hate it, and me too, Caitlin is going to have to grow up. I mean, I don't think she's going to pull a Dick and Jason and stay home after turning eighteen..."

Bart laughed, "I don't think so."

"Exactly. She always told me that once she turns eighteen she's moving out. And she means if too." June said. Bart looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah I have to admit to that." Bart agreed. Once the ride ended, they got off and saw Caitlin and Jaime waiting for them.

"You guys ready to go? I'm starting to get tired." Caitlin said.

"Yeah I'm ready what about you Bart?" June asked as she turned to her boyfriend. Bart nodded and they all started to leave. They got back to the Cave, and Zatanna and Dr. fate were waiting for them.

"We've found a way to switch your powers!" Zatanna smiled at both of them.

"Yes!" they both beamed at her.

"I don't know how you find things to eat constantly," June told her boyfriend.

"I don't know how you stop yourself from speaking backwards all the time." Bart laughed.

"Alright you two stand next to each other. Ready Dr. Fate?"

"Dr. Fate is always ready." Bart and June stood next to each other while Zatanna and Dr. Fate put their hands in front of them. Then they both said something backwards and there was a flash. Once the flash was gone, June and Bart looked at each other.

"Do you feel any different?" June asked.

"Yep! I feel like I need to eat something!" Bart said as he zoomed to the kitchen. June rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to her cousin. Zatanna then suddenly caught site of the ring on Caitlin's finger.

"Cay.."

"Yes?"

"Is that an engagement ring?"

Caitlin practically beamed with happiness. "Yep!"

Zatanna's eyes widened. "He-"

"Yes!"

"And you-"

"YES!"

"What about Bruce?"

"No..."

Zatanna gave Caitlin a smirk.

"You know you should tell him." She said. Caitlin sighed.

"I know I know. But he's going to freak out and stuff."

"He kinda does." June said as she sat next to her cousin.

"I think we all know that. But Caitlin you need to tell him."

Caitlin sighed. "Alright... Jaime and I will tell him tonight, after dinner..."

"Good luck." June smiled sympathetically at her.

Caitlin groaned, putting her head in her hands. She and Jaime were so screwed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Maybe he would understand that your pregnant and that you should get married?" Bart said sounding uncertain.

"It would be a miracle." Caitlin said. Jaime smiled and rubbed her back. Man how was she going to tell him? Maybe it could be worse...it could be Ollie she was telling.

"Okay let's do it. At least I'm not telling Ollie." Caitlin said as she sprung up from the couch.

"Uh, Cay, you know you're gonna have to tell him sometime." Jaime said.

"Well, what about your parents and sister?" she retorted. Jaime's eyes went wide.

"Oh shoot... Uh, let's cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Yeah right. Now let's go. It's better to just come out with it to Bruce then Ollie." Caitlin said as she grabbed Jaime's hand and lead him towards the zeta tubes. June and Bart quickly followed. Once they got to the Batcave, they went upstairs and walked into the living room. They saw Dick, Tim and Jason watching TV while Bruce was reading a book.

"Bruce!"

"What is it Caitlin?" Bruce asked as he closed his book and looked at his eldest we daughter. Jason, Tim and Dick looked over at her too.

Caitlin took a deep breath, "Well, Jaime and I were at the carnival yesterday, and..." she swallowed and held up her hand, revealing the beautiful ring. The reactions were instantaneous. Bruce dropped his book. Tim fell out of his chair. Dick spit out his drink, choking. Jason smirked; so he hadn't chickened out.

"What..." Bruce said in a serious voice.

"Me and Jaime are... getting married." Caitlin said as she backed away from Bruce. Caitlin then grabbed June and pushed her towards Bruce.

"She was in on it!"

"Juniper!"

"So was Jason!" June said as she pouted to Jason. Bruce slowly turned his head towards Jason, who looked ready to piss himself.

"I only helped pay for the ring!" Jason said.

"Is that where the two-thousand dollars went from Wayne enterprises?" Dick cut in, looking incredulous.

"June was the one who hacked it!" Jason shouted, pointing at his little sister.

"Jason!" She shouted.

"Juniper Isabella Moore-Wayne and Jason Peter Todd!" Bruce shouted at both of them.

"To be fair, there were two thieves in on this." Caitlin pointed out.

"Yes but those two aren't seventeen and ENGAGED." Bruce said in a stern voice.

"Bruce will you stop already!? I'm not 12 anymore. You can't protect me anymore." Caitlin said in a stern voice. Bruce looked at her and soften his glare. Caitlin then turned around and left the room retreating to her bedroom.

"She's right Bruce. You have to face it. She's growing up." June said.

Bruce groaned, before hugging June. "Please, just stay a kid for a little longer, June."

June laughed, wiggling out of her father's grip and holding Bart's hand. "I'll try, Dad." She rolled her eyes. "But you're going to accept it, right?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice." he chuckled.

Bruce sighed and sat back down. Bruce looked at Jaime, who looked confused, and have him the 'go comfort her' look. Jaime nodded and went upstairs to Caitlin's room. Once Jaime was gone, Tim turned to Bruce.

"Are you actually letting Caitlin get married?"

"I guess. She is growing up." Bruce said as he put his hands in his face.

"So when do you think she is going to tell Ollie?" Dick asked.

"Nope. Jaime's screwed." June said, grinning as she leaned into Bart's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"She has a good point." Jason said.

"Yeah she does. I kinda want to see what Ollie does." Dick said as he cracked a smile. Bruce chuckled. But boy were they all in for a ride. Helping Caitlin with the pregnancy and planning the wedding.

Man he can't believe that this is all happening so fast.

"Are you alright master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he came into the living room with a mug, and handed it to Bruce.

"Caitlin's engaged to Jaime, Alfred."

"My word."

Alfred's eyes were wide and he had nearly dropped his tray.

"Oh yeah, and Cay is having twins!" June chirped happily.

This time, Alfred really DID drop his tray.

"Noooo! The cookies!" June shouted dramatically, rushing to the kitchen to find more. Bart sped in after her.

"That child and her cookies..." Jason said as he sighed. Alfred looked at Bruce like he was crazy.

"Master Bruce..."

"I don't know what to do Alfred. I want her to be happy." Bruce said. Dick walked over and started to clean up the mess Alfred caused when he dropped the tray.

"Well maybe you should let her be happy master Bruce." Alfred finally said."Read my mind, Alfred." Bruce said softly.

Alfred smiled slightly, just as June and Bart came out, both with mouths full with cookies.

"Wah we mist?" June asked with a full mouth.

"Nothing June. Now chew your food and swallow." Bruce said as June nodded.

With Caitlin and Jaime

Once Jaime got to Caitlin's room, he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"You can come in." Caitlin said from behind the door. Jaime opened the door and saw Caitlin sitting on her bed reading her pregnancy book.

"What chapter are you on?"

"Going in labor."

Jaime winced, "Ouch."

"It's very... Graphic."

"How graphic is it?" Jaime asked as he sat down on the bed next to Caitlin.

"So graphic I don't think I can do this anymore." She said as she closed the book.

"You know you can do it. I'll be right there next to you in the delivery room." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"That is... If you don't pass out." she said mischievously

"Why would I faint?"

"It says here that most men faint upon seeing the baby coming out."

"I'm not going to faint. Fainting is for the weak." Jaime said in a joking tone.

"At least you're not going to be making it rain." She said in a joking tone. Jaime then grabbed his wallet from his pocket and took out all the money he had and threw it up in the air.

"Now I'm making it rain." All Caitlin could do was face palm.

"Just put the money away before either June or Jason comes in. You'll never see your money again." Caitlin said.

They heard a sudden shout of: "JUNIPER! GIVE ME MY WALLET BACK!"

Caitlin then face palmed once again.

"Jaime help me up." She demanded. Jaime quickly went over to Caitlin and helped her up. Caitlin opened her door and stood underneath a air vent.  
"JUNIPER MARIE MOORE-WAYNE! STOP TAKING JASON'S WALETT OR A SHURIKEN IS GOING UP YOUR ASS!" Caitlin screamed. She then walked into her room and closed her door. When she got inside she saw that Jaime put his money away, and was now sitting on her bed.

"Sorry. June has a really bad habit." Caitlin smiled slightly.

"That's what makes her June." Jaime reminded.

"If course. Now, about telling your parents..."

"Oh geez...it's bad enough that they know you're pregnant, but they will kill me when I tell them we are engaged." Jaime said as he put his head in his hands. Caitlin smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Oh come on Jaime. They are bond to find out sooner or later."

"But..."

"Jaime..." She glared at him. He shuddered.

"Okay, we'll tell them tonight." he sighed, defeated.

There was a soft cough, "Whipped." The couple turned around to find June, smirking slightly.

"Your right June. He is whipped." Caitlin said with a smile. June couldn't help but giggle. Jaime sighed. He knew they were both right. He knew he was whipped, but he couldn't say no to Caitlin.

"Let's just go now and get it over with." Jaime said as he got up and helped Caitlin up.

"You do know you don't have to help me get up util my stomach gets huge." Caitlin said.

"I figured I would start by getting into the habit now." Jaime said.

"Awww!" June beamed at them.

"June, would you get out!" Caitlin dragged her out.

"Okay!" June said. She then disappeared down the hallway. Caitlin and Jaime then walked down the stairs and went to the living.

"Bruce we are going to be back. We're going to tell Jaime's parents." Caitlin said.

"Alright but be back before dinner. Alfred just started cooking. And when you get back I need to talk to both of you." Bruce informed her and Caitlin nodded. So Jaime and Caitlin walked to the clock and stepped into the elevator. Once they got down to the Batcave, they walked into the zeta tubes and zeta'd to El Paso, Texas and walked to Jaime's house.

"Caaaay! Big brother!" Monica screeched, running to the couple.

Caitlin laughed, hugging the little girl who reminded her of June so much. "Hi, Monica.

"Good evening, Caitlin." Carlos smiled at her, "What brings you here?"

"Uh, we have something to tell you."

"More like a few things." Caitlin said as she held Monica and gave Jaime a look. Carlos then lead them towards the living room where Mary Reyes was reading a book. She looked up when she saw Caitlin and Jaime walk into the living room.

"Do you two have something to tell us?"

"Yeah mom we do." Jaime said as he took Monica from Caitlin's arms and put her down. He then helped Caitlin sit down, and sat down next to her.

"Well what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Well first off, the baby is growing nine times the normal rate since Cay is a meta human." Jaime said.

"Is that dangerous?" Mary asked, concerned.

"No. If anything, it's better so that Jaime won't have to deal with my mood swings." Caitlin explained, laughing slightly. Carlos gave his son a slightly jealous look.

"Lucky kid."

Jaime laughed, then grew serious. "Okay, the next thing... I proposed to Caitlin."

"And I said yes." Caitlin said as she took hold if his hand and gave him a smile.

"Oh my goodness.." Mary said as she put her hands over her mouth.

"Great job son!" Carlos said with a smile. He sure was proud of his son.

"Yay!" Monica exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh and one more thing." Caitlin said.

"What is it honey?" Mary asked.

"We're having twins." Caitlin said with a big smile on her face.

Mary looked ready to faint. "What genders?!" she asked excitedly.

"Unless Dr. Leslie is wrong, a boy and a girl!" Caitlin laughed.

"YAAAAY!" Monica cheered happily. "I'm gonna be an aunt! I'm gonna be an aunt!" she sang.

Caitlin grinned at her.

"Have you two decided on names yet?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"I like the name Victoria for the girl and I think he wants the name Andrew for the boy." Caitlin said as Jaime wrapped his arms around Caitlin and smiled.

"What wonderful names." Mary said.

"Thanks mom."

"May we see the ring?" Carlos asked. Caitlin nodded and showed them the ring.

"Oh my... Jaime this ring is beautiful! Where in the world did you get the money for it?" Mary asked as she looked at her son.

"Jason, her brother, practically shoved the money down my throat." Jaime admitted, laughing slightly. "Most of it was paid by me, and you have June to thank for the way I proposed. That girl is way to curious for her own good."

"Ooh! How did Jaime ask you?" Monica asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat as she tugged on Caitlin's sleeve.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile.

"He got fireworks to say 'will you marry me?' and he put the ring in my popcorn." Caitlin said as Monica looked at her brother.

"Wow big brother!" Monica said. Jaime couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry to cut it short but we need to get back to Bruce. Dinner is probably almost done." Jaime said as he got up and helped Caitlin up.

"Bye mom bye dad. Bye Monica!"

"Bye guys." Then they left Jaime's house and started to walk back to the zeta tubes and teleported back to the Batcave.


	12. Chapter 12

They walked to the elevator and went upstairs and walked into the living room. They saw Bruce sitting in his chair with a book.

"We're back Bruce." Caitlin said as Jaime helped her sit down.

"Just in time," June chirped, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the hell out of Jaime and Caitlin.

"I swear, you're invisible sometimes." Jaime told the young girl. She smirked.

"Remember when I first met you?" she asked in a taunting voice. Jaime winced, subconsciously rubbing his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah... let's not talk about that time..." He mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Anyways..." Bruce said as he put his book Dow. And looks at Caitlin and Jaime.

"I'm accepting the fact that you two are engaged but you have to do this one thing. Alright?"

"Um okay what is it Bruce?" Caitlin asked as she looked at Bruce with a confused look on her face.

"You must continue living in the manor until you are able to live on your own." He said.

"When would that be?" Caitlin asked incredulously.

"Whenever you can afford a suitable home..." Then he paused and decided to add more, "And maintain that home."

"Alright." They both agreed.

June suddenly cackled. "You're living in the same house as me, Jaime..." She looked truly evil at that moment.

Bruce smirked with pride at her as she cackled again and disappeared into the shadows. Jaime looked ready to wet himself.

"I- she's kidding, right?"

"... Let's just say you should sleep with one eye open and lock your doors, windows, and air vents. I swear, she spends more time up there than in the Batcave..."

Jaime started to get scared. He knew June was terrifying but oh geez...living with her?! Now that is truly scary.

"So do you want to move in now or wait?" Caitlin asked as she looked at her fiance.

"I'll move in now. We can get my stuff tomorrow if that's good." He said looking at his fiance. Caitlin nodded and hugged him.

"Man this is going really fast." Caitlin said.

"Yeah I agree. Just wait until four months. We're going to be taking care of our kids." Jaime said with a smile.

Caitlin looked ready to faint. "Omigod, you're right! Holy crap, we have to get the nursery ready and-and all the clothes and the crib!"

"Already taken care of." June popped out of nowhere. "Alfred and I ordered everything, even laid out a plan for the nursery design."

Caitlin was so relieved, she picked June up and squeezed the living life out of her. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, JUNIE!"

"Gah! Put- me- down!" she gasped for breath.

"So, what theme did you plan?" Jaime asked, a little curious.\

"Well, we had two in mind in case you don't like the first one... which, actually might be the case." June said, grinning, "I planned on Harry Potter-"

"JUNE!"

"What? Anyhow, the second was the circus."

"What if I didn't want the circus theme? What if I wanted a different theme?" Caitlin asked with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Whoa Cay calm down. We most likely can change the theme if you wanted a different one." Jaime said trying his best to calm her down. June on the other hand looked a little hurt.

"I'm sorry June." Caitlin said once she calmed down.

"It's okay, Cay. Now anyways...who's going to be in the delivery room with you?" June asked.

"Well, Jaime of course. I think I want Mom in there too," Caitlin mused.

"Smart choice." June nodded, "By the way, you can't see the nursery until the baby comes."

"But Juuuune..." Caitlin whined.

"But nothing." She said with the same firmness as Bruce, "It's a surprise. You just write down what you want in that bedroom and shazam! You have a nursery exactly as you'd like it for your twins!"

"Are you sure, June?"

"Duh." She rolled her emerald eyes. Bart suddenly sped in the room, covered head to toe in multicolored paint.

"JUNE! We MAY have a slight problem!" he stopped upon seeing Jaime and Caitlin.

"Oh...hi guys!" Bart said trying to forget that he was covered in paint.

"Bart what's wrong?"

"You're just going to have to see it for yourself." Bart said as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and normal ran upstairs. Caitlin turned to Jaime and sighed.

"I'm starting to regret having June do the nursery." She said. Jaime laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He then put his hand on her stomach.

"You feel anything?" Caitlin asked with a chuckle.

"A slight kick!" he said, his voice quite surprised.

"What?" Caitlin put her own hand on her stomach, eyes wide with surprise. "Oh my god!"

"They're ALIVE!" Jaime shouted happily.

"Well, of course they're alive!" Caitlin yelled, looking extremely horrified, "Oh my god, what if our babies aren't alive?!" she panicked.

"Chill, Cay. You're just overreacting," he soothed, mentally cursing himself for his word choice.

"But what if they aren't anymore during labor?!" Caitlin asked as she started to panic.

"Cay! Calm down. It's alright. You don't need to panic at all. I'm sure you won't have a miscarriage. I promise." He said as he kissed her. Caitlin pulled away from the kiss and hugged him.

"I'm just scared Jaime. This is happening to fast." Caitlin said. By around this time Bruce knew it was time to leave when June and Bart left, so he had gotten up to help June and Bart. While Jaime held Caitlin, she started to tear up a little.

"It's alright Cay. I know you're scared, so am I."

"And I'll tell you what." he looked into her bright, hazel eyes, "We can postpone the wedding until we get settled in."

Caitlin sniffed, "Really?"

"If that's what you feel we need to do, then yes."

"Thank you Jaime." She whispered as she clung to his chest. Jaime smiled and brought her into another hug.

"Miss Caitlin and master Jaime." Alfred said all of a sudden. Jaime turned his head and saw the loyal butler.

"Yeah Alfred?" Jaime asked and noticed that he was holding a magazine.

"I believe that you should look through this and circle what you like." Alfred said as he handed Jaime the magazine. Jaime noticed it was a nursery catalog.

"Awww, but all of them look so cute!" Caitlin smiled as she scanned through the pages.

"How about these twin cribs?" Jaime pointed two out.

"Awww. How about the zoo theme?" Caitlin beamed.

"Adorable." he replied.

"Alright the zoo theme and twin cribs so far. We need to look for changing tables and dressers for them." Caitlin said as she started to look through the catalog.

"How about this one?" Jaime asked as he pointed to a changing table.

"I like that one." She replied agreeing with Jaime.

"Awww!". A voice squealed. Jaime and Caitlin jumped, screaming as they whipped around. June hung upside down from the air vents. Her face had streaks of paint, and her hair looked like she had gone crazy with the hair dye.

"It's cute!" June glanced at the catalog.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Oh you know...just hanging." June replied with a giggle. Caitlin rolled her eyes and continued to look through the catalog.

"So your going with the zoo theme?" June asked. Caitlin nodded and suddenly pressed her hand against her stomach.

"Are you okay, Cay?" June asked with concern. She dropped down from the air vents and rushed over to her cousin.

"Yeah I'm fine. Give me your hand." June slowly gave Caitlin her hand and Caitlin put her hand on her stomach. She then suddenly felt a little kick.

June squealed so loudly, Bart rushed in, looking around for trouble. He had washed out most of paint, Caitlin could tell by the fact that his hair was dripping wet still.

"What?" Bart asked.

"The baby kicked!" she said happily.

"What?!" Bart couldn't believe it. Jaime got up and walked over to him. He took him by the shoulders and lead him towards Caitlin. June grabbed Bart's hand and put it where her hand was. He suddenly felt a little kick.

"No way! This is so crash!" Bart exclaimed as he looked at Caitlin.

"It's exciting isn't it? I got two little babies in my tummy." She said with a smile. Bruce then walked into the living room follows by Oliver and Dinah.

"Caitlin your parents are here to see how the...what's going on?" Bruce asked. Caitlin looked over at him and smiled.

"Come here."

Bruce, Ollie, and Dinah walked over. Caitlin took Dinah's hand, placing it on her stomach. Dinah's eyes widened as one of the babies kicjed oncce more.

"Whoa..." Ollie gaped.

"My goodness that's so exciting honey." Dinah said as she gave her daughter a smile.

"It is." Jaime said. Dinah then noticed the ring on Caitlin's hand.

"Caitlin..."

"Yeah mom?"

"Is that a engagement ring?" Dinah asked slowly.

Caitlin and Jaime both froze.

Ollie fainted.

Dinah's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Jaime said.

"'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it'." Caitlin mimicked, glaring at Jaime.

Jaime gave Caitlin a bad poker face while scratching the back of his neck.

"You have about 10 seconds to explain or you are in big trouble, young man." Dinah said to Jaime in a threatening voice.

"Uh...well you see.."

"What makes you think you can propose to my little girl when she is just 17?!" Ollie said once he woke up.

"Ollie..." Caitlin groaned.

"I- well," Jaime looked terrified.

"It's nice ring," Caitlin cut in, trying to delay the subject. Dinah glanced at it, and had to admit Caitlin was right.

"It doesn't excuse- whoa, nice choice..." Ollie looked closely at the ring.

Caitlin turned to Jaime and gave him a smirk.

"I have to admit its lovely, but your still in trouble." Dinah said. Caitlin then turned her smirk into a bad poker face smile.

"That's right." Ollie said. He got up from the floor and glared at Jaime.

"Now explain. Why is my little girl wearing an engagement ring." Ollie demanded.

"Okay... well, since Cay is pregnant and we're having twins-"

"Wait, what?" Dinah shrieked.

"... oops." Caitlin mumbled.

"I thought you told them." Jaime whispered.

"I suppose I forgot..." She whispered back.

"-but then Jason asked me, and I was planning on waiting. He, and June, encouraged me to ask Cay. June even suggested how I do it."

"How did he propose?" Dinah asked her.

"He got fireworks to say 'will you marry me?' and put the ring in my popcorn container." Caitlin replied.

"Oh that's so romantic!" Dinah exclaimed.

"Yeah it is." Caitlin said with a giggle.

"Now I want to know the genders of my grand kids." Dinah said as she sat next to her daughter with a smile.

"A boy and a girl." Caitlin said.

"Have you picked out the names?"

"I like Victoria. Jaime what name did you pick again?" Caitlin asked as she turned to her fiancé.

"You chose both, remember?" Jaime smiled, eyes showing his amusement.

"Oh yeah... Andrew." Her gaze softened.

"Victoria and Andrew," Dinah repeated, smiling.

"What, no Oliver Jr.?" Ollie asked jokingly.

Caitlin looked at Ollie seriously, "I'm sorry, but I'd rather now have my kid get beat up for a name like a dog."

Oliver sputtered, "My name is not-"

"C'mere, Ollie, c'mere boy!" Dinah laughed, "You're right, Cay, it does sound like something I'd name a dog."

Caitlin couldn't help but burst out laughing. Ollie opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to figure out what to say. Once Dinah and Caitlin finished laughing, Dinah looked at Caitlin.

"Okay so have you two started on the nursery yet?"

"No June and the others are doing it. Me and Jaime can't see it until the babies come." Caitlin said as she sighed. Dinah gave her a sympathetic smile.

"But we get to choose the theme and furniture. Even Bart's helping... though, I'm not too sure if that's a good thing." Caitlin mused.

"He came running through here completely covered in paint... I have a bad feeling about that." Jaime added.

"Well, Alfred's helping them, at least." Caitlin said.

"That should be good." Dinah said with a smile. Caitlin sighed and smiled at her mom.

"Yeah your right..."

"But besides that we might be postponing the wedding." Jaime said.

"How come?" Ollie asked.

"Well Cay was stressing out about having the babies and everything. So I thought we shouldn't have the wedding until we get settled down." Jaime told Ollie.

"Smart kid."

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief. June suddenly ran in. "Uh, Cay?"

"Yes...?" she asked slowly, a bit scared to hear what she had to say.

June gave her a sheepish smile. "Uh, where's the paint remover?"

"...should be in the garage." Caitlin said.

"Okay... we have a garage?" her eyes widened.

"Where do you think we keep all of Bruce's cars?" Caitlin asked incredulously.

"I don't know, I've just never seen it. Oh yeah... and where's the glue remover? Bart got stuck to the ground."

Jaime smacked his forehead. "Again?"

June nodded, smiling sheepishly before running off to find the garage.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Caitlin asked as she turned to Jaime.

"Let's just say, last time Bart handled glue it wasn't pretty." Jaime said as he sighed. He put his arm around Caitlin's shoulders and brought her close to him.

"Aw is someone tired?" Caitlin said as she pinched his cheek.

"Aye chica save that for the kids." Jaime said as Caitlin laughed.

Ollie and Dinah smiled at the two of them. They made such a cute couple.

They suddenly heard a shout of: "OUCH!"

"SORRY!" came another voice. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL WITH THE GLUE!"

The four of them looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"Do we wanna know?" Ollie asked. They all shook their heads.

"No."

Caitlin then resumed making fun of Jaime, who went back to being embarrassed. Dinah and Oliver looked at each other.

"Caitlin."

"Yeah Ollie?"

"Me and your mother were thinking about your wedding and we were wondering who's going to give you away." Ollie said. Caitlin stopped teasing Jaime and looked at him and then looked at Bruce.

"I don't know..."

"It's your decision, Caitlin." Bruce added quickly.

Caitlin looked down. Ollie was as much as a father to her as Bruce or her biological father. Bruce was the one who had taken her in, though. If she hadn't gone off the streets of Bludhaven, who knows what would have happened to her.

"You have a good while to think honey." Dinah said as she gave her daughter a smile. She knew this would be a hard decision for Caitlin.

"Yeah that's right." Jaime said. But who would she choose? Bruce or Ollie?

Caitlin nodded weakly, "Right."

"Cay!" Bart ran in the room. "Did you guys pick the furniture yet?"

"Yeah we did." She the grabbed the catalog and handed it to Bart. Once Bart had it, he zoomed back upstairs. Once he was gone, Caitlin sighed.

"You alright?" Bruce asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine...just tired." Caitlin said as she then sneezed.

"Are you sick?"

"No I'm not sick." She argued.

"Sickness," Canary said, nodding sympathetically.

"I'm going to take a nap." Caitlin decided, walking off.


	13. Chapter 13

With June, Bart, and Alfred

They had just finished ordering the furniture and began to relax. They hadn't realized that creating a nursery would be this hard. Paint and glue was everywhere and they managed to get paint on the walls.

"I'm beat." June said as she sat on the floor.

"I believe I should start making dinner." Alfred said as he walked out of the room.

"You think she'll like the splatter paint design?" Bart asked. June nodded.

"She loves art! And besides, the babies are twins, so we can't just designate blue or pink, that'd be weird." June replied, splattering more pain on the walls.

"If you're going this far for Cay, I'd love to see how hard you work on your own nursery." Bart laughed.

"Oh please, Caitlin would torture me the same way we're doing to her. She hates not knowing things, so the design of her children's nursery not being known to her must be driving her insane." Bart laughed and smiled.

"It has to be. Remember when she practically pried off the information from me about her and Jaime's 3 month anniversary? It was to funny." Bart said. June nodded with a smile. She then began to splatter green paint on the walls.

"I know she's going to love it!" June said.

"Hey June I got to ask you something."

"Alright what is it?"

"I know this is really random but do you think Caitlin has changed over the years?" June looked at Bart with a confused look. Why was he asking this?

"Well, you've never spoken about how Caitlin acted when you guys were younger." Bart seemed to read her mind.

June frowned, and slowly sat down in a chair. "Well... Caitlin was very..." She paused, trying to think of the correct word, "Tough."

"You mean she isn't now?" Bart asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah she is. But I mean, she was very impulsive when it came to things that angered her."

"Such as...?"

"One time, a guy hit on her and he shoved me to the ground, and Caitlin practically beat him up. If that happened now, she was threaten the guy until he looked ready to wet his pants and wouldn't beat him up unless he did it again."

"Are you serious?" June nodded.

"Yeah she was extremely impulsive." June said. Bart smiled, he could tell that Caitlin was less impulsive now. She really thinks before she acts. June tends to do that too but not a lot.

"So I guess we are done for today." June said as she started to wipe the paint off her hands.

"Well..." Bart trailed off.

June turned to him, "What?"

Bart grinned, taking a paint brush and flinging it in June's face. She screamed, jumping back. "Oh, it's on!" she shouted, flinging paint towards him.

"It's been on!" Bart said as he began flinging paint towards June. The paint battle continued until Alfred walked in.

"Oh my.."

"Oh hey Alfred." June said as she turned towards Alfred with a smile on her face. Her and Bart were both covered in paint from head to toe.

"Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes. Miss June and master Bart I advise you both to take showers. And I mean in different bathrooms. I am going to go wake up miss Caitlin." Alfred said. Bart and

June nodded, and Alfred close the door and left.

"What does he mean by wake up Cay?" Bart asked. June shrugged.

"She is pregnant so she most likely laid down to take a nap." June said.

The two lapsed in a silence.

"...what did he mean by different bathrooms?" Bart asked, his face bright red.

June blushed, "Uh... I'll take the one in my room..." She mumbled, quickly rushing away.

"I'll take the one in the guest room." Bart said to himself as e got up and went to the guest room. He then hopped in the shower. A few minutes later, Bart got out of the shower and changed into the clothes that were laid on the bed, he began to think it was Alfred, and went downstairs. A couple seconds later June followed him and they both walked into the dining room.

"It's about time!" Caitlin said.

June mock glared at her, "Well, paint and my hair don't mix well."

Bart grinned, "It looks fine, June." He promised. June smiled, pecking him on the cheek happily.

"Thanks, Bart." She happily sat down at the table. Bart inwardly grinned wider. Point one to Bart.

They all then began to eat.

"So Cay..."

"Yes June?"

"Did you ever finish Harry Potter?"

"No I haven't. I haven't had time to go back to reading." June then got a smirk on her face.

"Do you still have your reading glasses?" Once the words escaped her mouth, Jaime looked straight at Caitlin.

"You have reading glasses?!"

"Yes I do." Caitlin glared at June, who smirked at her. Bart flashed his girlfriend a grin. She was such a troll sometimes.

"Mm, thi ith delishus!" Bart declared, happily eating the food Alfred had cooked.

"Why thank you master Bart." Alfred said from his spot at the table. Caitlin gave Alfred a weird look. How the hell could Alfred understand Bart with his mouth full? Her thoughts were cut short after she began coughing a little.

"You okay chica?" Jaime asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a cough. That's all." Caitlin said as she reached for her water.

"Are you sure? You better not be getting sick." Jaime said said as he felt his hand over Caitlin's face.

"Stop Jaime!"

"No way. I think you have a fever."

"What?!" Caitlin panicked.

Alfred came over and placed the thermometer under Caitlin's tongue. "102.4." Alfred said, looking at her disapprovingly. "Off to bed, Miss Caitlin. I will bring your meal after you change into pajamas."  
Caitlin knew better than to argue with Alfred of all people, so she just groaned and trudged to her room. Jaime quickly followed her to make sure she was alright.

"Man this was the first time Cay didn't know she had a fever." June said as she looked at Bruce.

"You are right." Bruce agreed. It was kinda weird she didn't know. Alfred then grabbed Caitlin's plate. Then Alfred made his way towards Caitlin's room.

June took Bart's hand, and they hurried to the nursery. "This is the perfect time!" she whispered to him.

"Time to do what?" he whispered back.

"Well, I figured Alfred wouldn't approve of it... but I really wanted to try out this one spell using paint." June admitted.

"Go ahead, I want to see!" Bart smiled at her reassuringly.

June smiled back and took a deep breath. "Esu tniap dna ward a noil!" she chanted, her voice echoing.

A paint brush levitated, and dipped itself it orange and yellow paint. It flew to the wall and began painting a lion. June gasped for breath, body going slack as she stumbled. Bart quickly caught her, slightly surprised.

"Sorry, but you know magic isn't my number one skill. I really should talk to Zatanna about that..." She made a mental note, and struggled to stand up herself.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Bart said, looking at the newly painted lion with amazement.

"I'll try another one..." June took a deep breath, readying her magic levels, "Esu tniap dna ward na tnahpele!" her voice echoed once more.

Another paint brush dipped itself into grey paint and flew to the wall, painting the outline of an elephant.

"Totally crash!"

"You could definitely say that again. But it takes a lot of energy." June said as she sat down. Her and Bart then began to open paint tins, while June continued to cast painting spells. After about an hour, June and Bart began to clean up. They have a few lions, elephants, giraffes, and a couple of tigers.

"I think she's going to like it." June said as she started to collect the paint brushes.

"Yeah I think she will. Wanna go check on her?"

"Yes!"

Bart picked her up and sped to Caitlin door.

"You didn't have to do that, it was only down the hall." June said, her voice laced with amusement.

"I wanted to," Bart winked at her and knocked on the door. Jaime opened it... with his shirt off.

"Jaime...what are you doing?" June asked with suspicion.

"I was about to get in the shower when you knocked." Jaime replied. June continued giving him a suspicious look. He opened the door wider and let them in. Once they walked in and saw Caitlin in bed sitting up and eating her dinner.

"Hey are you feeling better?" June asked as she walked over to her cousin. Jaime closed the door and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. A couple minutes later they heard the water

start to run.

"Better." Caitlin said simply, taking a sip of soda.

"You're gonna LOVE the nursery!" Bart blurted out cheerfully. June smacked her forehead, eyes sparkling with exasperation. Her boyfriend was such a blabbermouth.

"Bart, you have a big mouth." She told him, laughing lightly.

"Sorry, but it's full of-" June slammed her hand into his mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. "KEEP A SECRET!" Bart moved away from her hand, trying not to laugh.

"But I REALLY want to show her what you-" June quickly kissed him, shutting him up effectively. She then pulled away and pushed him on the bed and sat back down next to Caitlin.

"So are the babies still kicking?" June asked. Caitlin put her soda back on her nightstand and put her hand on her stomach.

"I don't feel anything yet." Caitlin said.

"Geez you look like your 5 months pregnant." June said.

"Yeah I know and I have only 3 months left to decide how I want to deliver the babies." Caitlin said.

"I still don't want kids. I'd rather adopt." June said with a chuckle. Caitlin smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I think I'd rather just go natural birth." Caitlin said as she sighed.

"Just like Bruce, June?" A voice came behind them. Jason casually leaned on the wall.

"Well, yeah. Adoption sounds a lot easier than childbirth. Hey, where is Bruce anyways?"

"Went to pick up Damian and Cass."

"Oh okay- wait, what?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Bruce, being the smart guy he is, took them from the Shadows legally, and when they refused to give them up, Batman stepped in and took them to Bruce." Jason grinned.

"And he kept all this from us?!" Caitlin asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I just found out." Jason shook his head.

"Master Bruce wanted it to be a surprise," Alfred said, stepping into the room and handing Caitlin the medicine.

"Oh okay, then..."

"Where's Jaime?" Jason asked as he looked around.

"He's in the shower." Caitlin said as she turned her attention back to her tv.

"So you're going with natural birth?" Jason asked. Caitlin looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"That's going to hurt and you could be in there for hours." Jason said.

"Yes I know but it's better then a C-section." Caitlin explained to her brother.

"True, true." Jason hummed in agreement.

June gagged slightly, "Let's not talk about these things, please."

"What's the difference?" Bart asked, looking confused.

"Bart I thought I explained that to you already." Caitlin said as she looked at the young boy.

"I don't remember."

"C-section is when they cut your stomach open and get the baby out from there and natural birth is just...god I have no idea how to explain this." Caitlin said as she turned to Jason.

"I'm not helping! Have him read the book." Jason said as he pointed to the book on Caitlin's nightstand. They then heard the water stop.

"Seems that someone is done with their shower." June said with a smirk on her face and looked at Caitlin.

Caitlin's face turned pink. "Guys... out, please."

June and Bart left, laughing loudly as they headed to June's bedroom. Jason smirked and headed off to the kitchen to eat.

"Hey, when did this get here?" Bart looked at a painting on the wall next to June's bed. She blushed.

"I painted it before. Not with magic, though."

"Really? But I thought-"

"I was terrible at drawing? Yeah, I am. But painting is a bit different. And you know, magic can't draw by itself. When I was doing that spell in the nursery, it has to come from your own skill. So if a terrible painter or artist tried to cast that spell, if they had magic of course, the painting would come out as though they'd done it themselves. I just... sped up the process." June explained.

"I suppose art runs in the family." Bart smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Not really. I just like paint."

"What is this, anyways?" Bart asked, referring to the painting.

"Hogwarts." She said, cracking a grin.

"Potterhead,"

"Always." she quoted, grinning harder even though Bart didn't understand the reference.

"Anyways...I never thought you could paint. When you cast those spells in the nursery, I thought they didn't take skill." Bart said as he looked at the painting again. And he thought Caitlin was the only artistic person in the house.

"Well I've been painting for a little bit. I always took painting lessons from the clowns in the circus. They were always the best so they taught me." June said with a smile. Man she missed the circus. Bart looked at her and smiled.

"You know...I want to see one of your drawings."

June blushed. "Well, Bart, I can't."

"June, I'm sure your drawings are beautiful. Not nearly as terrible as mine, at least." Bart said.

"No, Bart, I mean, I really can't. Look... I drew a lot when I was a kid, especially at the circus. But then, my parents died and Bruce took me in. I guess I sort of grew out of that phase, like Caitlin did for a short time." She said, "And even if I wanted to, I can't. Everything we, my family, owned, is probably still back at the circus. And they're touring Europe again, and probably won't be in America for at least a few months." She sighed.

Bart's mind clicked as he remembered something. June was turning fourteen in a few weeks, and he had gotten the idea to track down her family's belongings. He wanted to smack his forehead for forgetting that.

Bart then grabbed her into a hug.

"Please don't cry." Bart whispered. She knew that Bart would have a feeling she could start crying from the memories of the circus.

"I won't I promise." She said. She hugged Bart tighter. She wanted to escape the memories. But she knew she couldn't. She wondered if Caitlin escaped them. Did she still get nightmares but didn't tell anyone? June admitted herself that she got a couple nightmares a few weeks ago.

"Hey, it's your birthday soon." Bart whispered.

"Yeah," She mumbled, then blinked, "When's yours?"

"Mmm, I don't know. Am I turning negative numbers since I went to the past?" he asked. June giggled softly.

"I don't think so... but when is it?"

"In a few months."

"I'm older than you." June looked triumph.

Bart laughed, holding her closer. When June fell asleep in his arm, he laid her down gently and sped off home. He figured Grandma and Grandpa would be worried about him, plus, he had some research to do.

If he wanted to get June's old family mementos, he had to figure out where Haley's next stop was.

With Caitlin and Jaime

"It says in the book during pregnancy it's a good idea to read child books so the babies can recognize the parents voices." Jaime said as he read a price from Caitlin's book.

"Okay so does that mean we should be reading child books during the 4 months?" Caitlin asked. Jaime nodded and walked over to her book case.

"Green Eggs and Ham," Caitlin said, her voice laced with amusement.

As they began reading the book, Bruce silently watched through the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"Watcha lookin' at, Bruce?" Dick asked softly, before smiling at the sight.

"She's growing up Dick.." Bruce said with the smile still on his lips.

"Yeah she is. Soon enough there's going to be twins running around here and she's going to married." Dick said. His little sister grew from that impulsive short girl to a mature young woman. It felt like he met her on a roof in Bludhaven just yesterday.

"I still can't believe it. I'm happy for her."

"I know you are Bruce."

"Can you believe that soon enough, we'll be watching June and most likely Bart like this?" Bruce whispered.

Dick groaned silently. "I'd rather not think about that. It's like just yesterday they were nine and twelve."

"I feel so old." Bruce grumbled.

"How are Damian and Cass settling in?" Dick changed the subject. The two moved away from the door.

"Jumpy. Tried to kill Tim before when he walked past Damian's room."

"Somehow, I don't think Tim and Dami will get along." Dick murmured. "Did Bart leave already?"

"Yeah, June's asleep."

"That's good. I know Damian, Cass, Cay and Matthew will already get along. They are all going to be training together. Well I don't know about Caitlin." Dick said. Bruce had to agree. All four of them were in the league of shadows together, they probably already knew each other.

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yes Dick?"

"Do you think Caitlin is going to be able to handle to take care of twins AND help plan a wedding at the same time?" Dick asked.

"I have no idea. But let's pray she can."

"We'll be here to help, of course." Dick smiled.

"June should get along with them well, too." Bruce added.

"Of course, she gets along with everyone."

"Except mean people." Bruce added. Dick smiled. It was true, June hated mean people along with bullies.

"Yeah but I do hope she doesn't go overboard with Damian. He's adorable." Dick said. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Same old Dick.

"She's already met him, I'm sure she won't." Bruce smiled slightly.

"I don't know, Bruce," Dick laughed softly, "I swear, nothing scares that kid."

The two laughed together, heading to June's bedroom. When they got to June's room, they opened the door and saw her on her bed, sleeping. They both smiled and closed the door. They then began to head towards the stairs until they heard a loud crash. Dick and Bruce looked at each other and ran to the loud crash from downstairs.

Tim and Damian were on the ground, wrestling each other. Dick smacked his forehead. Bruce quickly pried them both apart. He had a feeling they wouldn't get along very well...

"DRAKE STARTED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Jason yelled as he gave the two boys a dirty look. Both Tim and Damian shut their mouths and turned to Bruce.

"Can you boys try to get along? It's bad enough we have to deal with Caitlin and I don't want to deal with you two." Bruce said as he rubbed his temples.

"Humph." Tim crossed his arms.

"Tt." Damian scoffed, the nine year old glaring at Tim.

June walked downstairs, yawning softly. "What did I miss?"

"Tim and Damian giving me a bigger headache then a hangover." Jason said as he took a sip of his beer. June looked at Tim and Damian. She could tell what he was talking about. Tim and Damian looked like they were ready to strangle each other.

"I can see that."

June smirked, then glanced at Jason. She plucked the bottle out of his fingers and dumped it in the sink before calmly walking back to him innocently. Jason scowled and glared at her. "June!"

"You're not of legal age yet."

"Humph, you're too much like Dickhead." Jason said. Dick hit his brother over the head. June punched his shoulder.

"Don't compare me to him/her!" they both shouted at the same time, pointing at one another before looking at each other in horror.

Jason burst into laughter. June glared at him and shoved him, causing him to shove him back.

Three seconds later, June and Jason were wrestling like a pair of civvies. Tim and Damian went back to nearly killing each other.

Bruce sighed. Man this is going to be terrible.

"Will you all shut the hell up! I can't think with you all being morons!" A voice said. Everyone stopped and turned. They all saw Caitlin standing in the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Where's Jaime?"

"In the kitchen getting something to drink. But really all of you shut up." She said in a stern voice. Caitlin then turned her attention to Damian and Cass.

"Damian...didn't your mother teach you to not kill anyone without a reason?"

"Tt... Drake started it." Damian said as he rolled his eyes.

Caitlin then turned to Cass and smiled. "Hey Cass I haven't seen you in awhile." Cass smiled slightly at her and nodded silently. As usual.

"Jason, get off your sister." Caitlin added, glaring at him as he had pinned June down.

Before he could, June shoved him off, scowling. Jason stood up as Stephanie walked down as well.

"Who was fighting?" she asked.

"Everyone." Dick said.

"Okay... wanna play Monopoly?" Steph asked cheerfully. June's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! I wanna play!" she beamed at the rest of her family happily. "Pleeeeeeaaaaase?!" her eye watered and she gave them puppy eyes.

"Alright." Bruce said. June squealed with excitement and rushed over to the board game cabinet.

"You guys are going down." Caitlin said as she sat on the couch. Jaime then walked into the living room with a soda can in his hand.

"What's going on?"

"We are playing monopoly. Are you going to make it rain again Jaime?" Caitlin said as Jaime sat next to her.

"Of course I will. Only if you manage to get me broke again." He said with a smile.

"I'm gonna win." Damian declared, "And I shall bring shame to you and your families."

Everyone winced.

"Damian, in case you haven't realized, all of our families either were terrible or are dead." Jason gestured to them all.

"And if you're not talking them, you should know we're all technically family." June added wryly.

Jaime looked at Caitlin and whispered.

"Who is this kid? He kinda scares me." Caitlin smiled and looked at Jaime.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite. I'll make sure of it." Caitlin six as she turned to Damian.

"What do you want peasant?" He said.

"Who are you calling peasant?"  
"Drake."

"Oh then carry on."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up Tim." They all then began the game.

Bruce rolled the dice. "Six." he said, moving his piece six spaces. "I'll buy the lemonade stand."

"Next time, can we play Apples to Apples?" Tim asked.

Damian rolled the dice next. "Jailed." he said, scowling.

"Ha!" Caitlin said with a smirk on her face. She then rolled the dice.

"Six." She then moved her piece six places.

"I'll buy the hotel." The game continued for at least an hour. At the end of the game, Caitlin had won and Damian was scowling at her.

"I told you guys you were going down." She said with a smirk.

"I want a rematch!" Damian declared.

"Sorry, Dami but there are no rematches in monopoly." Caitlin said in a taunting smile.

Damian seethed silently while everyone else rolled their eyes and left.

"You'll get used to it, Dami." June ruffled his hair playfully.

Damian shot her a withering glare, but her smile didn't leave.

"Don't touch my hair." Damian said as he started to fix it. He then noticed Caitlin's large stomach.

"What happened to you? Haven't been in the field for awhile and you get fat?"

"No Damian I'm not fat. I'm just pregnant." Caitlin replied. Jaime then put his arm around Caitlin's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Soon enough you won't be able to see your feet." June said with a smile. Caitlin groaned.

"Great..."

"I don't see you for six months and he gets you pregnant?!" Damian snapped.

Caitlin laughed, leaning on Jaime's shoulder.

"Yeah pretty much." Caitlin replied with a smile.

"Don't forget that you're engaged too!" June said with a smile. Damian's eye got all wide and looked at Caitlin.

"Let me rephrase that. I don't see you for six months and he gets you pregnant AND you get engaged?!" Caitlin nodded.

"Sounds about right."

"...six months!"

Caitlin laughed.

"I was prepared to slaughter anyone who dared come close to you." Damian growled.

"Well, you can always do that for June. She's got a boyfriend, you know." she smiled.

Damian turned to June, narrowing his eyes, prepared to threaten her boyfriend.

"Please don't..." June said as she put her face in her hands.

"I will do what I have to do." Damian said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. Caitlin and June looked at each other.

"Is he always like this?" June asked.

"Yeah he always was when I was in the shadows." Caitlin said.

June groaned, burying her face in her hands again. A red and brown streak appeared, stopping right beside June. Bart smiled at her. "Hey."

June looked at her in amusement. "You know, we have a door for a reason."

Bart grinned, "And I used it... by vibrating through it."

June laughed as he kissed her cheek. "So," Bart began mischievously, "your birthday's in two weeks, wanna go out the night before?"

June's eyes sparkled, but before she could answer, Damian stormed into the room.

"You! Come with me." Damian said as he walked into the hallway. Bart hesitantly got up and followed Damian into the hallway. June and Caitlin looked at each other and shrugged.

"So I guess tonight is the first night we sleep together as an engaged couple?" Caitlin said as she turned to Jaime.

"Yeah I guess. But remember you can only sleep on you side or back." He said.

"I don't think this would be the first time you guys would be sleeping together." June said with a smirk.

"JUNE!" Caitlin shouted at her. Jaime's face was bright red.

June cackled and winked at them. "Remember, Jaime, she's ALREADY pregnant."

"JUNE!" they both screeched at her. She cackled again and disappeared down the hall where Damian and Bart went.


	14. Chapter 14

With Bart and Damian

"Now you look here! I heard your dating June. Is that correct?"

"Uh yeah? What's it to you kid?"

"I happen to be Ra's Al Ghul's grandson, so I know all types and forms of torture methods."

"If you ever hurt June in any sort of way, I will use all 1,000 methods on you!" Damian declared. Bart started to get a little scared. Knowing this kid was a blood relative of Ra's was really scary.

"Damian, I think that's enough." June appeared out of the shadows, scaring Bart out of his wits.

"And you, Moore, I'm watching you." Damian glared at her, "Grayson let it slip what you two nearly did," He glared at both of them now, scowling.

June's cheeks blossomed. "Damian! That- that-" She sputtered, "That, was not my fault, i'm taking those meds now, remember?"

Damian just glared at them again before disappearing.

Bart and June looked at each other with red cheeks. Why Dick have to tell him that?!

"Uh..wanna watch a movie?" Bart asked. June nodded and lead him towards the living room.

"Hey do you two want to watch a movie?" Bart asked Jaime and Caitlin.

"Duh!" Caitlin said as she looked at Bart.

"Which movie?" Jaime asked.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." June said happily, "LOGAN LERMAN ROCKS!"

Bart pouted, causing June to giggle and pull him to the couch with ber. They got comfy as Caitlin popped the movie into the TV.

As Caitlin was about to sit down, Jaime got up and helped her sit down.

"Seriously Jaime I can down myself. My stomach isn't that big." Caitlin said as Jaime sat back down.

"I have to agree with Cay, dude." Bart said. Caitlin leaned over to Bart with her hand up. Bart leaned over and have Caitlin a high five.

"I know but when her stomach does get big I'll be in the habit of helping her sit down." Jaime said.

"Got a keeper there, Cay." June poked her cousin while winking. Bart smirked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and pulling her close.

"Hm, so you guys know how Harry Potter has a theme song?"

"Yes." Bart said.

"And the Hunger Games have a theme song?"

"Yeah." Caitlin nodded.

"Why doesn't Percy Jackson have a theme song?"

"... June, it's just a movie." Jaime sighed. June slowly turned to him, eyes looking murderous.

"Don't look now! She's like Medusa!" Caitlin loudly whispered in a joking tone. Jaime and Bart laughed while Caitlin giggled along with June. The movie then began.

"Look out Percy! She's right behind you!" Caitlin yelled at the tv. Jaime sighed and looked at his fiancé.

"Cay...it's a movie..he can't see you." Jaime said. Caitlin then slowly turned her head towards Jaime with murderous eyes.

"EEEK! MEDUSA!" June screamed, jumping into Bart's lap. He grinned.

"I'll save you June!" he picked her up and he two sped away to June's bedroom.

June giggled, "Bart, you're so stupid."

"Yeah, I know." he grinned at her. "Good to see your emotions are all on track."

June's smile disappeared. Her eyes grew darker. "Bart, I hate those meds."

"June..."

"No! I don't feel myself with them!" her eyes were beginning to tear up now, "I feel like my emotions are just being bottled up with no way to vent them out! Those pills are blocking my feelings!"

"June you know you have to take them. If you don't your emotions could go all over the place." Bart said trying his best to persuade her.

"And I don't care. I don't feel like myself with them. I just hate them." June exclaimed. Bart sighed. June needed to take those mess since her bipolar is bad at times.

"June," Bart sighed, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I-I don't know if what I feel is fake or real..." June mumbled, and looked into Bart's soft green eyes, "I don't know if I really do love you Bart, or if it's just the meds talking."

"June you've loved me since the day I asked you out and even on our first date. And you loved me even more when we had our first kiss." Bart said. He brought her into a hug and held her close.

"Bart..."

"Yeah June?"

Bart looked at June. She seemed almost... Scared, to admit it.

"Bart... I stopped taking my pills."

His eyes widened. "Oh shit, June..."

She took a shaky breath. "Oh gods, I feel so, free."

"June! You need to take your meds!"

"You're not my father, Bart! i know what I'm doing, and I don't want some drug from stopping me from feeling actual emotions." she was beginning to cry now.

Bart wrapped her into a hug quickly. "Shhhh, June, I'm sorry. C'mon, I'll make you some ice cream."

"Really?" She asked as she began to sniffle.

"Yes really. Now come on let's go make some ice cream." Bart said with a smile. June gave him a smile and ran out the door. Bart zoomed to June's bathroom and found her pills and put a couple in his pocket and zoomed downstairs. Once he got downstairs, he met June in the kitchen with Alfred.

"Alfred said we can make ice cream." June said with a big smile on her face.

"Sweet! Let the ice cream making begin!"

After making the ice cream, Barr snuck the small pill into her ice cream. He silently prayed she wouldn't figure it out.

"Mmmm." June smiled, and suddenly, her stressed face from before was no longer there. Her face was impassive and calm.

"Enjoying your ice cream?" Bart asked with a smile. June nodded and continued to eat her ice cream. Bart was glad she hadn't noticed that Bart snuck a pill into her ice cream.

"That's good. Mines good too." He said.

Bart's phone rang, and he answered, "Yeah, Grandma?"

"Hm? Okay, calm down... Again?" Bart groaned, and hung up. "Gotta go, June," he kissed her cheek.

"Okay." June nodded passively.

Bart then zoomed off. June walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Caitlin and Jaime.

"I got ice cream." June said with a smile.

"Really June? You're going to end up getting a sugar rush." Caitlin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Nah... I'm pretty good now..." June said in a dreamy voice.

Caitlin and Jaime exchanged shocked looks. "June, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." June said still in a dreamy voice. Caitlin looked at Jaime with a concerned look. She then looked at June.

"Let me have a taste." Caitlin said as she held her hand out towards June.

"My ice cream..." June held her ice cream close to her chest.

Caitlin sighed with exasperation. "June..."

June sighed and let her taste it.

Caitlin tasted the ice cream and had a look of disgust.

"Ew what is in this? It tastes horrible!" Caitlin said as she quickly gave it back to June. June gave her a confused look.

"It's supposed to be chocolate..."

"It doesn't taste like chocolate. Yuck! It tastes like someone put something in it." Caitlin said.

"But Bart-" June faltered, "... was the one who made it."

"June..." Caitlin looked at June slowly.

June ran to her room, and picked up the spilled medicine bottle. She slowly walked back to the living room. "When these meds wear off," June began calmly. "I'm going to fucking KILL Bart."

"How many did he take?"

"It looks like he only took two. But I swear I will kill him."

"June what's the big deal? They're pills." Caitlin said as she looked at her cousin.

"You know the reason why I stopped taking the pills, but he still wants me to take them again." June said.

Her face was relatively calm. But Caitlin could tell that as soon as those pills wore off, June would be punching holes through the wall.

"June, he's right, you know," Jaime said carefully. June smiled at him, looking sugary sweet. It was kind of scary.

"I'm going to have a TALK with him tomorrow."

The Next Day

"BART!" June yelled as she walked into the mountains living room.

"Geez girl. Calm down." Bee said as she put her hands on her hips. Caitlin then walked into the living room following June.

"Slow down June. I can only go so fast." Caitlin complained. June turned around and looked at her cousin.

"You can sit down. I'll go talk to him." June said as she helped her cousin sit down on the couch.

"Alright have fun yelling at him." Caitlin said. June smiled and went off to find Bart. She knew that Bart was at the mountain today.

Bart walked through the halls. He was having a normal day. Which is why it startled him when a batarang flew out of nowhere and pinned Bart to the wall.

"BARTHOLOMEW ALLEN!" June screeched, seething. "H-how could you drug me?!"

Bart's eyes widened. Oh shit... "June, I didn't-"

"Do you know how those pills make me feel? Like I'm fake! I don't know what I feel anymore!" June was nearly crying now. Bart pried the batarang out of the wall and quickly wrapped June into a hug. She shoved him off angrily.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Bart looked at her with shocked eyes.

"June I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it Bart! I'm done!" She yelled once again. Bart looked at her with wide hurt eyes. Was she serious?

"What do you mean?" Bart asked. June then started to have tears forming in her eyes, and let a couple fall down her cheeks.

"I'm done with you Bart. It's over." She said. Before Bart could say anything, she ran towards the living. Once she reached the living room, she ran towards the couch and put her head on Caitlin's lap. This caught her by surprise.

"June? What's wrong?" Caitlin asked. She knew that June was upset but she didn't know why. So she started to stroke her hair when June started to cry a little as a reply to Caitlin's question.  
June wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I-I'm going home." she disappeared into the Zeta Tubes.

Bart sped in, "Where'd June go?!"

Caitlin's mind suddenly clicked. Her eyes narrowed, "What. Happened?"

Bart's eyes widened, and he disappeared.

At Wayne Manor

"June, June!" Jason tried to get her attention. She simply ran all the way up to her room, but not before Jason caught sight of a few tears glistening in her eyes.

"June!" Jason said. But she just continued up the stairs. Jason had a feeling what happened, since June hardly ever cried. Jason walked towards the clock and walked into the elevator and went down to the Batcave. Once he got down there, Caitlin walked through the zeta tubes.

"So do you mind telling me what happened?" Jason asked as he walked over to his sister.

"I have no clue either but I'm going to find out." She said as she walked over to the elevator. Jason and Caitlin then walked into the elevator and went upstairs. Once they got upstairs, Caitlin walked up the stairs as Jason walked into the living room. Once Caitlin got up the stairs, she paused.

"Geez this is hard now." She said to herself as she put her hand on her stomach. She took a deep breath and walked towards June's room.

Caitlin knocked on the door, and got a snap of, "GO AWAY!" as a reply.

Caitlin sighed and picked the lock before entering the room. June shot her a withering glare. "What. Do. You. Want?"

She observed June carefully. Her eyes were slightly red, as though she had been crying harder than before.

"Look child you're not the only one who can be terrifying." Caitlin said as she walked into June's room and closed the door behind her. She then walked over to June's bed and slowly sat down. She turned to June who was giving her a weird look.

"What?"

"Having trouble sitting down?" Caitlin nodded and sighed.

"Yeah I feel like my stomach is getting bigger every minute." Caitlin said as she looked at June.

"But anyways come here." Caitlin said as she patted her hand on her lap. June sighed and layed her head back on Caitlin's lap, with her face facing outwards. Caitlin began to stroke June's hair.

"Now tell me what happened between you and Bart." Caitlin said in a motherly tone.

June's eyes began to swell in tears again. "Okay... you know how you said that the ice cream tasted weird?"

"Yes,"

"He put my Bi-polar pills in there, after knowing perfectly well I hated them. After I told him everything I felt!" June cried. Caitlin hugged June, letting her little cousin cry in her shoulder.

"It's alright. He was just looking out for you June. He probably just thought that it would be the right desicion for you to take them." Caitlin said as she rubbed her younger cousins back to comfort her.

"I know that but it's like it went in one ear and out the other. Like he didn't even bother to listen!" June said as more tears came down. After a couple seconds June started to hiccup from all the crying.

"Shhhh, June," Caitlin said comfortingly.

"And-and... I broke up with him." June whispered.

Caitlin's eyes went wide, but she quickly recovered. "June, that's fine, you know. You're going under a lot of stress lately. Maybe taking a break with Bart is a good thing."

June wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Caitlin nodded, "But do you still love him?"

June gazed out the window, "I don't know anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

With Bart

He was starting to enjoy bottling his feelings up inside until Nightwing walked over to him.

"Bart...Jason told me that something might have happened between you and June. Do you mind telling me that?" He asked as he sat down next to Bart on the floor. Bart looked at him and slowly nodded.

He felt guilty saying this. "Yesterday, June told me she stopped taking her pills."

Dick looked at him seriously. "What did you do?"

"I tried to convince her to start taking them, but she didn't listen to me... so I may have put it in her ice cream..."

"Bart-"

"And then she found out. Just before she started screaming at me. She was CRYING." Bart looked down, upset. "She told me, yesterday, that she was so confused about her emotions. She didn't know what to feel. And- she sort of dumped me."

"Sorta?"  
"She DID dump me." Bart corrected, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped.

Nightwing swung his arm around Bart's shoulders and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry Bart. If I know June, she won't stay mad forever. She'll come back around." He said. Nightwing then got up and turned back to Bart.

"So do you want to join the others on a mission to clear your head?" Nightwing asked as he looked at Bart, starting to get a little worried.

"Sure, what's the harm?" Bart smiled weakly.

"Well-" Nightwing began, but Bart had zoomed off. "-June is also going..." he finished, sighing. Hopefully, the two could handle being ex's for the sake of the mission.

He then walked towards the briefing room and saw that June was already there in her Phoenix costume. Bart was standing on the other side of the room in his kid flash costume. Nightwing sighed and started the briefing.

"And you will be in squads of two. Kid Flash with Blue, Phoenix with Bee, Wonder girl with Batgirl, Beast Boy with Miss Martian, Superboy with Guardian, Lagoon Boy and Robin, and Aqualad and I."

Nightwing said."Alright let's move out."

"Hey, Phoenix. What's got you down?" Bee asked, noticing Phoenix's distressed look and posture.

"Bart and I... We broke up." she sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. He'll regret-"

"I broke up with him." she cut in, "And honestly, I don't know if I feel regret or not."

"Well, Phoenix, just remember, we- me, Batgirl, Megan, Cassie, even Zatanna and Rocket- are here if you ever need to talk." Bee smiled as they entered the Bio-ship

Phoenix smiled at bee, and nodded. June then took her seat along with everyone else. Then the bioship took off. During the whole tide, June had a feeling that Bart was looking at her. Man that just makes her feel nice...

June shook her head, shaking the thought away.

The air was tense and silent, as though the whole team already knew of the break up. Megan and Conner were smiling at each other, happy about getting back together.

Phoenix shrunk into her seat, sighing softly at the sight.

At least they were back together. Phoenix looked around the ship and noticed that everyone was doing their own thing. Nightwing was texting, batgirl was reading(since they didn't know how long the ride was), Bee and Mal were cuddling, and Jaime wasn't in the room.

'Probably on the phone with Cay.' She thought.

"Artemis to team." Artemis's voice came through the Bio-ship.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked immediately.

"Shadow went to take a nap, but there have been a change of plans. Extra security was just placed on the perimeter. Three to a squad: Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Superboy will take the northern entrance. Bee, Guardian, and Batgirl take the roof. Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Aqualad take the East entrance. Nightwing, Phoenix, and Imp- I mean, Kid Flash," Artemis's voice cracked slightly, "-will take the west entrance."

Phoenix wanted to smack her forehead. Just her luck.

She can't believe it. Why him? Of all people! A couple minutes later, they arrived at their destination. They all unloaded from the ship and then split up into their groups. Phoenix turned to Nightwing and have him a look. He gave his younger sister a look of sympathy towards her.

'You going to be fine?' his eyes asked her. Phoenix glared at her. Nightwing quickly backed off.

Kid Flash coughed awkwardly, "Uh, ready?"

Phoenix swallowed, "Yes, let's head in. Remember, covert."

Bart nodded and pressed the symbol on his chest and his suit turned black.

"Alright let's go." Nightwing said. The two teens nodded and they headed in.

"Kid flash, put on your heat sensors in your goggles." Nightwing said in a whisper. Kid flash nodded and turned his heat sensors on.

"We have three guards around the corner." Kid flash whispered. Phoenix and Nightwing nodded and got ready to knock the guards out.

Phoenix raised her bow, preparing to fire. Nightwing slammed an eskrima stick towards one guard's face. Another guard slammed into Phoenix, causing her to fall onto the ground.

Cursing herself for her clumsiness, she quickly notched an arrow. However, Kid Flash slammed himself into the guard, knocking him out.

Phoenix scowled, standing up. "I don't need your help." She walked off.

Kid sighed. "You're welcome."

Nightwing sighed and gave kid a small smile.

"She'll come around. Don't worry." He said as he took off after Phoenix. Kid sighed and zoomed off after them. Man this mission sure will end well.

After the mission

"I TOLD YOU I HAD HIM!" Phoenix shouted.

"HE WAS READY TO KILL YOU!" Bart screamed back.

Everyone stared at the ex-couple, too scared to intervene.

They had managed to get into the living room of the mountain until June and Bart started to scream at each other.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Caitlin screamed. They all turned their heads and saw Caitlin standing in the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"He stared it!" June screamed and pointed at Bart.

"Well, I'm sorry for saving your butt three times!"

"You did NOT save me! You butted in as though I can't fend for myself!"

"You obviously can't take care of your own health!" Bart snapped in reply. june's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I told you, only you, how I feel and you go and drug me anyways!" June screamed at him.

"I didn't drug you!" Bart shouted. "I was helping you, which you OBVIOUSLY can't do yourself!"

"If it weren't for you, maybe this mission wouldn't have been a failure!"

"Me? I was busy, again, saving your ass!"

"I, again, didn't need your help!"

"Will you both shut up!?" Caitlin yelled once again. Jaime walked up behind Caitlin and put his hands on her shoulders.

Don't get to worked up Cay." Jaime reminder her.

"Quiet Jaime. Now both of you stop acting like children and shut the hell up before I shove a shuriken up both of your asses!" Caitlin said in a threatening voice. June and Bart closed their mouths and sat on opposite sides of the couch. Caitlin sighed and walked over to the couch. Jaime followed her and helped her sit down.

"And I thought she was scary before the pregnancy." Bee said as she put her hands on her hips.

Batman appeared in the room. He glared at June. Her eyes flashed but she stood up nevertheless and walked out to the Zeta Tubes. Jaime, Caitlin, Dick, Jason, and Tim followed.

At the Manor

"June, what happened with Bart?" Bruce demanded, taking off his cowl.

June glared at Bruce with a deadly look. Caitlin sighed as she sat down.

"June broke up with Bart for personal reasons." Caitlin said. Bruce turned around and looked at Caitlin with wide eyes. June broke up with Bart?! Bruce turned back around and brought June into a hug.

"I'm sorry June. Maybe there's a way for me to help?" Bruce said. June shook her head and Bruce sighed. He turned to Caitlin who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ice cream?" Jason suggested. June's body tensed and went rigid. She glared at him. He backed away, gulping silently.

"I'll take that as a no?" he asked weakly.

Bruce hugged June, who was still glaring at Jason. "June, if you want to talk about it..."

"No I'm fine. I promise." June said as she pulled away from the hug. June walked over to Caitlin and sat next to her on the bench they had in the batcave.

"Alright but if you ever need to talk, I'm here alright?" Bruce said as he looked at his youngest daughter.

"Alright."

Bruce just stared at his youngest carefully. Steph, Matthew, Cass, and Damian walked downstairs from the manor for training.

"What's got you down, Moore?" Damian asked her. June didn't reply, instead just scowling and standing up to pick up one of Dick's spare eskrima sticks.

"Dick, wanna spar?" she asked coolly, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"Sure." Dick agreed as he stood up from where he was sitting. Jaime walked over to Caitlin and sat next to her.

"Dear god!" Caitlin said.

"What?"

"I can't see my feet!" Caitlin as she truer to see if she had feet or not. Jaime couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry Cay, you have feet." He said.

"My stomach is getting huge! I'm a whale!" Caitlin said in a happy tone.

June coughed slightly, "You know, most girls wouldn't be happy about that."

Caitlin shrugged before watching Dick and June spar. It was clear that although June was good at Eskrima sticks, Dick had the advantage of size and experience. However, it wouldn't come as a surprise if June won.

Dick managed to slam June onto the ground by the fifth minute. June gasped for breath, having the wind knocked out of her as her back slammed into the ground.

"June, you alright?!" Dick asked, "You usually last a hell lot longer than that!"

"I-I'm fine." she panted, "Just- tired, and a bit distracted."

"June, go work out on the bars." Bruce ordered. She sighed and draped a towel around her neck before walking to the bar.


	16. Chapter 16

At Gotham Academy, the Next Day

"Class, we have a new student today," June looked up as her teacher introduced the boy standing in front of the class.

She noticed he had red hair that flashed everywhere, like Wally's. His blue eyes popped out brightly. He wore a yellow sweatshirt, jeans, and red sneakers. The boy wore a calm face, though June detected slight cockiness in his eyes.

"This is Hunter Zolomon. Hunter, you can take a seat next to Miss Wayne." the teacher pointed at her.

While passing her, Hunter sent a flirty smile at her. June rolled her eyes. Not ANOTHER flirt...

That was the last thing she needed. ANOTHER flirt in her life. She had just started to get over Bart just a little bit and then this hunter kid shows up!

"Hi I'm hunter. What's your name?" He asked as he turned his head as the teacher started to play a educational movie.

"June." Hunter flashed another flirty smile.

"Cute name. It really suits you." He said. He was obviously flirting with her. It was such a great idea to have Caitlin tell her how she can tell if guys flirt with her. And boy wa this kid doing a lot of it.

"So do you want to hang out at the park today, after school?" He asked. June looked at him.

"No I get driven home." She said in a firm voice.

Hunter looked truly disappointed. "Well, if you get the chance..."

June, feeling a bit guilty, said, "I can show you around the school, if you'd like."

Hunter smiled at her. "That'd be great.

June suddenly lowered her voice, "Look, I'm going to warn you now. I just got out of a relationship with a guy, and I'm really not looking for someone

"Of course! I totally understand." He said with a now friendly smile. Once class was over, June began to give him a your of the school. She showed him the cafeteria, the gym, the art class, the office, the guidance and the rest of the classes that was on his schedule. When they got done, it was time for lunch. They both walked towards the cafeteria and got in line for their food. After they got their lunches, they waded towards an empty table and sat down.

"So where are you from Hunter?" June asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Central City. My dad got a job transfer." Hunter said. "What about you? Born a Gothamite, or someplace else and was unfortunate enough to end up in this city?"

June paused, "I'm not to sure where I was born... But I was born in a circus. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne when I was nine, after my parents died." June looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

June rubbed her eyes, "No, it's fine. But anyways, I got a father figure, a grandfather, two brothers, and a sister."

"I heard Bruce Wayne took in more kids."

June groaned. "Don't remind me. Me, Tim, Cay, Jay, and Dick were bad enough. Jesus, we now have chatter-box Steph, silent and mute Cass, and scary and always grumpy Damian. Not to mention the fact that ever since Steph started dating Matthew, and Caitlin is en-dating Jaime." she quickly corrected herself

"Who's Jaime?"

"Her boyfriend." June said nonchalantly as she took a sip of her drink. Hunter nodded and smiled at her.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"I just turned 14. And you?"

"Same. I just turned 14 like a month ago."

"Oh happy late birthday."

"Haha thanks." June finally managed to smile at him. He was kinda cute and kinda nice. But she felt like she has heard his last name before. June quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

"So does anything exciting happen in Gotham?" Hunter asked as he took a bite of his meatloaf.

"Batman and robin beat up bad guys every night," June said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh yeah, I read up a bit about that. He's also got Nightwing, Phoenix, and Shadow." Hunter nodded.

"Nightwing's in Bludhaven, but he occasionally patrols Gotham." June corrected automatically. Hunter chuckled lightly.

"Bit of a fangirl, aren't you?"

June blushed. "Well, when you're a Gothamite for this long, rumors start to fly around and you eventually learn."

"Oh really? And who's shadow? I don't think I have ever heard that name." Hunter said as he looked at June with a questioning look.

"I heard that she's an assassin or something." June said as if wasn't a big deal.

"This is one messed up city." Hunter said, bewildered.

"You have no idea..." June mumbled, before they walked to their History class.

Their teacher assigned partners for their projects on their President, Lincoln. June was paired up with Hunter.

"So I guess we are partners huh?" Hunter said with a smile. June gave him a smile back.

"Yeah I guess we are." Then they began to work on their project. Once the bell rang to go home, June and Hunter managed to get most of the project done.

"So you want to hang out sometime?" Hunter asked as he smiled at June.

June hesitated, but smiled. "Sure, ice cream at the mall? Maybe a movie on Saturday?" she asked.

Hunter grinned. "Sure. We can watch Man of Steel?"

June tried not to laugh. She bit her lip, hiding a grin, "Sure. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Hunter said as he turned and waved. June waved and walked off. When she got out of the school she walked over to the limo and got in. Alfred turned his head and smiled.

"Good afternoon miss June. How was your day?"

"It was good." June replied as she gave Alfred a smile. He then began to drive her home.

"Master Bruce said that you should be at the mountain with Miss Caitlin." Alfred said as they pulled in the driveway.

"Alright." June smiled. Alfred raised an eyebrow through the mirror.

"Miss June, if you don't mind me asking, why so cheerful?"

"I'm going to see a movie this weekend with a friend." June replied honestly.

Alfred hid a smile, "And this friend would be male?"

June blushed. "...perhaps..."

"Well I hope you have a wonderful time miss June." Alfred said as he opened the door and helped June out.

"Thanks Alfred." June said as she got out and walked into the house. Once June got inside and went to the hallway and opened the clock. Once the clock opened, she walked into the elevator and went down to the batcave. She then walked to the changing rooms and changed into her Phoenix costume. Then she walked into the zeta tubes and walked into the mountains living room. When she got there, she saw Caitlin sitting on the couch looking at a wedding catalog along with a pencil and notepad.

"Hey, Cay." June said cheerfully.

Caitlin looked up and raised her eyebrows. "What's got you in a good mood?"

"Nothing..." she practically sang, face beaming as she giggled.

It took Caitlin a couple seconds to figure it out until it clicked.

"No way!" June nodded with excitement as she joined we cousin on the couch.

"Yep!"

"When?!"

"Tomorrow at the movies."

"What's his name?! I have to know his name."

"Hunter."

"Oh now that's a cute name. When did you meet him?"

"He transferred to my school and he's in a couple of my classes." June explained. Caitlin gave her a smile and nugded her with a playful punch in the arm.

"You dog!" June couldn't help but smile. This was probably going to be her first date with a guy after awhile. She was sorta excited. June then looked at the wedding catalog on Caitlin's lap, after she got it together.

"Why are you looking at this?" June asked as she looked at her cousin. Caitlin shrugged.

"I thought you and Jaime were going to hold off all planning until AFTER the babies are born." June said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to look." Caitlin shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Stop changing the subject. Now, what does this Hunter guy look like."

June sighed dreamily, "He-he has messy red hair, bluish greenish eyes, a slightly cocky smile..." she trailed off, "He's sweet, too."

Little did they know, Bart heard every word of their conversation.

Bart sped to Jaime's room, seeking advice.

"Blue!" Bart said as he vibrated through Jamie's door. Jaime took his friend by surprise and threw his magazine up in the air.

"Whoa blue calm down." Bart said as he walked over to his friend as picked up his magazine and handed it to his friend.

"Sorry man I've just been a little jumpy. Cay has me going crazy with all these cravings and mood swings. And not to mention she wants to start looking at stuff for the wedding." Jaime said as he took his magazine from his friend and put his head in his hands.

"Oh sorry man but I need advice right now."

"What is it ese?"

"June is going on a date tomorrow with this new kid from her class." Bart explained as Jaime looked at him paying attention.

"Okay and?"

"What do I do?!"

Jaime seemed to consider for a second, before he sighed. "Look, Bart, you guys broke up, right?"

"Well, technically, she dumped me... Not that I blame her," Bart sighed.

"Look, you love her still, right?"

"Of course!" Bart snapped, affronted that he even dare suggest otherwise.

"Then you want her to be happy. If this date makes her happy, then you should let her. If you two were really meant to be together, then this guy won't matter to her in the end." Jaime said.

"But what if me and her weren't meant to be? What if she chooses that Hunter kid and I'm here stuck still in love with her?!" Bart asked in a panicky manor. Jaime sighed and grabbed his bag of chicken wizzies. He then threw them at Bart.

"Eat and leave. I don't need to be more stressed out." Jaime said as he sighed once more.

"You alright man?" Bart asked with a bit of concern.

"I think I'm going to have gray hairs by the time I'm 20." Jaime said.

Bart sympathetically pat Jaime's back. Bart then ran out of the room and into his room, sitting on the bed while eating chicken whizzies and pouting.

Nightwing knocked on the door. "Bart?"

Bart sulkily opened the door, "Yes?"

"I saw you talking to Jaime..." Nightwing said.

"Okay?"

"What were you talking to him about?" Nightwing asked. Bart sighed.

"June is going on a date with some new kid from her class tomorrow and I guess I got a little jealous..." Bart said. Nightwing smiled and ruffled his hair.

"So Jaime told me to just leave it be." Bart continued.

"Maybe you should. June looked really happy as she talked about it with Cay." Nightwing said as he gave Bart a smile.

Bart groaned, lying down on his bed. Nightwing smiled at him. "Relax, Bart. If I know my little sister, which I do, this date is just a friendly thing."

"Hmph."

"She's probably just going to hang out with the guy. So relax." He continued. Bart couldn't help but sigh. Why was he making a big deal out of this? It wasn't like him at all.

"I guess your right..." Bart said as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'm always right." Nightwing added before he disappeared. Nightwing then walked back to the living room and saw that June was helping Caitlin look at stuff from a wedding catalog.

"What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like?" Caitlin said. She rolled her eyes and went back to looking.

"Hey June, Bart is kinda depressed that your going on a 'date' with another guy tomorrow." Nightwing said as he sat next to his younger sister.

"And I care why?"

June raised her eyes at her brother. Nightwing raised his arms in a defensive position.

"Okay, okay, I just thought you wanted to know."

June simply rolled her eyes, and stood up. "I'm going to room-"

"Bart was headed there."

"-in the Batcave." June finished, changing directions and heading to the Zeta Tubes.

Once June walked through the zeta tubes, Caitlin turned to her brother and chuckled.

"That child." She said as she wrote something down.

"Yeah she's an odd one but yet somehow normal." Nightwing said.

"So why do you have that magazine?"

"Because I'm looking at stuff for the wedding. I feel like I should start planning it, like the stuff that's needed." Caitlin said as she continued to flip through it.

"But wasn't the wedding postponed?"

"Dick it never hurts to look."

Nightwing just shook his head. His life was messed up.


	17. Chapter 17

**So you guys must know, school is back in session for us. So I will do my best to keep up with the chapters everyday unless I somehow manage to get a mountain of homework. So enjoy the chapter!**

Saturday

"DAD, ALFRED, I'M HEADING OUT!" June shouted as she sprinted to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Alfred asked as June opened the door. She smiled nervously at Hunter.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks Al." she smiled.

Alfred smiled and closed the door after June walked out. She then walked over to Hunter and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hi. You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are my lady." Hunter said as he bowed in a joking manor. June couldn't help but laugh. Hunter was so goofy it reminded her of Bart. She quickly pushed the thought of him, out of her mind.

"Alright let's go." June said as she started to walk. Hunter quickly jogged behind her to catch up. They made the 10 minute walk to the movie theater and got their tickets. Once inside, they bought their snacks and drinks.

"You do know I could have payed for my own." June said as she and Hunter made their way to the theater.

"I know but I didn't want you to spend your money." He said.

June rolled her eyes, "My dad's Bruce Wayne; you seriously didn't have to pay."

"Well, I wanted to. Don't argue." Hunter smiled at her.

The couple walked into the theater and sat down in the sixth row as the movie began to play. June tried not to laugh throughhout the entire movie. Knowing Superman himself only made 'Man of Steel' ten times funnier; especially since this guy was NOTHING like her Uncle Clark.

"What's so funny?" Hunter whispered.

"Nothing." She replied back in a whisper. A couple minutes later, she felt someone's arm around her shoulders. She looked at Hunter and saw that the arm was his! Hunter had his arm around her!

June thought she was going to have a heart attack since her heart was beating so fast.

June was blushing so deeply that she was glad it was dark. A tall man suddenly entered the theatre and sat in the seat in front of her. She frowned. How rude.

"You can sit on my lap, you know." Hunter winked at her. June blushed even more, but realized there were no more seats left.

"I'm really tall so I could still see." Hunter whispered. June then slowly moved onto Hunters lap. Her face was turning so red! She then managed to get on Hunters lap completely. She was able to see. An hour later, the movie ended and June and Hunter were walking out of the theater when she saw the car. She sighed and knew that Bruce had Alfred pick June up.

"Are you good heading home?" June asked as she turned to him. Hunter then gave her a smile.

"Yeah don't worry I'm on the good side of Gotham. See us Monday." Hunter said as he turned and waved. He then began to walk away. June sighed and walked towards the car. Alfred got out and opened the door for her.

"Miss June, how was the movie?"

"It was great Alfred. How was your day?"

"It was just fine. It seems that master Jaime and miss Caitlin had a minor argument today about what kind of table decorations for the wedding." Alfred explained. June couldn't help but giggle.

She practically skipped back inside. Caitlin glanced up at her, with a half smile. "I take it the date went well?"

"Mm hmm..." she said dreamily.

Jaime cocked an eyebrow, grinning slightly. "How was it?"

"Well, he paid, and let me sit on his lap..."

"He what?!"

"It was only because there was no seats left and some tall guy sat in front of me!" June quickly said. Caitlin gave her a suspicious look.

"And that's what happened?"

"Yes! Nothing else happened!"

"Alright kid don't get worked up." Caitlin said in a joking tone. June smiled and sat down next to her.

"So why we're you and Jaime arguing about table decorations?" June asked with a smirk. Caitlin sighed and turned to her. It was time for one of their famous cousin rant talks.

"He wanted flowers for the center pieces but I wanted candles. I mean flowers are to plain! Why not candles?!"

"Haha Cay calm down."

"No I can't calm down! I'm going to be a mommy in about a couple months and I'm going to be a wife in only a few months!"

June shook her head, "Breathe, Cay. That's the hormones talking."

Caitlin took a deep breath. "Thanks, Junie." She ruffled her hair. June scowled, fixing her hair.

"No prob, cuz." She smiled weakly, "And why don't you put flowers AROUND the candles?"

Caitlin paused. "Hm, that's actually a pretty good idea..." She mumbled the last part, and quickly scribbled it down.

June laughed, "Seeya, Cay. I gotta finish an essay." She stood up and walked to her room.

As she walked up to her room, she passed by Jaime. But boy did he look exhausted.

"Jaime you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Your cousin has been driving me crazy." Jaime said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just so you know...I told her to put flowers AROUND the candles." June said with a smile. Jaime turned to her and grabbed her into a hug.

"Thank you!" Jaime said in a happy voice.

"Sure thing Jaime. Now let me go!" June said. Jaime quickly let her go and rushed down the stairs. June shrugged and walked into her room and began to write the essay.

"Lincoln..." June mumbled under her breath, over again. "Born in Kentucky in a log cabin..." She said aloud, as she typed.

"Hey June." a voice said.

June screamed, and jumped. "Steph!" she panted.

The perky blonde grinned, "I'm doing better on stealth!"

June laughed, "I was working." She pushed her, pouting slightly.

"I want you to come train with me." She said in a pouty voice.

"Damian?"

"He's too rough."

"Matthew?"

"He holds back."

"Cassandra?"

"I can't tell if she says yes or no." June sighed and began to think. Cay has been out for a long time, Jaime is always to busy, Bruce is usually locked in his study, dick is always with the team, jay is always doing what he does, Tim is always being Tim, but yet there's usually the kids on the team.

"Alright," June relented. "Only for a little while, I gotta finish this soon." she sighed and stood up, walking to the training room.  
Stephanie cheered, "Yes!" she said happily.

They then made their way to the training room in the Batcave. Once they got there, they began to train. After about two hours of training, June sat down on the mat covered in sweat.

"Man I am sooo sweaty!" June said. Stephanie laughed and nodded.

"I have to agree. I haven't trained like that in forever. We should go take showers." Stephanie said. June nodded as Stephanie helped her up. They walked over to the elevator and went up to the manor.

June walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before changing into a new set of clothes. She blow dried her hair and walked out to the living room again, where Caitlin and Jaime were.

"Tiger lilies!"

"No, I want tulips!"

June smacked her forehead.

"Tiger lilies!"

"Tulips!"

"Shut up!" June yelled. Caitlin and Jaime turned and looked at June.

"What is going on here?" June asked as she walked over to the couple.

"I want tulips for the flowers but Jaime wants stupid tiger lilies." Caitlin said as she crossed her arms. Then everyone else walked into the room to see what was going on.

June facepalmed once more. "Just put a bunch of different flowers around the candles!"

Caitlin and Jaime looked at each other. "okay... What flowers should the bouquet have?" Jaime asked.

"Roses." Caitlin said firmly, "Stick to tradition."

"Well, I think sunflowers would look better..."

June groaned. Everyone watched the scene with slight amusement.

"June, i'm assigning you to help them compromise." Bruce said.

"But Bruce-"

"June, if you do this, then next time I get a call home from your principal I'll completely eradicate any punishment, both at home and at school."

June's eyes went wide. Oh god, this was too good of an opportunity to miss... "Okay, fine... i'll see if Hunter can finish up our essay." she sighed. "Sunflowers for the bridesmaids and roses for Cay."

"Yes!" Cay said in victory. Jaime rolled his eyes and looked at June.

"Should roses be the flowers for the guys too? Or some other flower?" Jaime asked as he picked up a wedding catalog and flipped to a marked page. The page had a bunch of different flowers on it.

"I think violets should be it." Cay said as she slowly sat down.

"That sounds good." June said. Jaime nodded and sat down next to Caitlin. June sat on the floor I front of them with the notepad and pencil.

"Alright, decorations?" June asked, pencil scribbling down.

"Balloons."

"Streamers."

Caitlin and Jaime said at the same time.

June paused, "Balloons around streamers?"

"Fine." Caitlin said as she pretends to pout.

"Alright now how about for the color is the decorations." June said as she wrote it down.

"White."

"Pink."

"White and pink." June said.

"Cake flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

"...I honestly prefer chocolate, but let's make it a twist." June decided.  
Jaime smirked at Caitlin, making her roll her eyes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Caitlin said as she turned back to June. Jaime continued to smirk.

"Okay, so I guess that's it. You guys would most likely decide on a DJ. All you need are best man, maid of honor, ring barior, and flower girl." June said as she wrote the list down. She got up and went to go get something to drink.

"Monica can be the flower girl." Caitlin said.

"For once, I agree." Jaime nodded.

"And... June, for maid of honor." Caitlin lowered her voice.

"Oh gods, she's going to end up crying when she finds out." Jaime said, quickly agreeing.

"What about your best man?"

"Well, I don't have any brothers or male family members other than my dad, so I think the clear answer is Bart." Jaime said.

"He's gonna be happy."

"That's good, he's been a bit depressed lately."

"What? You don't think this has anything to do with his and June's break up?" Caitlin asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. How about we do something to get them back together?"

"I completely agree. And, you know that the Best Man and the Maid of Honor have to dance and walk together." Caitlin said.

"Awesome, chica. Now, for the ring bearer..."

"Aww, Dami would look adorable!" Caitlin grinned.

"Bridesmaids?"

"Steph, Cass, Zatanna, Raquel, and Megan."

"Who's going to give the bride away?"

"Come on Cay, you need to pick. You have to have someone give you away. I mean your mom can't since its the dads job." Jaime said as he wrote down the names. Caitlin nodded and began to think. She then quickly put her hands on her stomach.

"Cay! What's wrong?"

"Nothing...the kids just kicked to hard." Caitlin said as she rubbed her stomach. Jaime smiled and put his hand on her stomach and felt the kids kick.

"You know...Bruce was the one that took me in and raised me."

"But what about Olivier?"

"He's sorta a father figure but I don't know."

"Hmm...hey I got an idea!" Jaime said in an excited voice. Caitlin turned to him.

"Okay what is it?"

"How about Bruce gives you away half way down the aisle, and then he can give you to Olivier." Jaime explained.

"That's a great idea, Jaime!" Caitlin beamed, scribbling this down happily.

"So, you wanna tell June now?"

"Sure! You go tell Bart!" Caitlin ran into the kitchen.

Jaime laughed and walked to the Zeta Tubes.

"June guess what?!"

June jumped three feet in the air, "I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME I SWEAR!"

"Did what?"

June's eyes widened guiltily. "Uh, so what's the big news?"

"June, will you be my maid of honor?"

"OH MY GOSH, YES!" June screamed. She ran over to Caitlin and hugged her.

"June my stomach." Caitlin said and June quickly pulled away from the hug.

"Oh sorry." She said and hugged her again but loosely.

"Haha it's alright June. But I'm surprised your not crying." Caitlin said. June smiled and continued to hug her cousin.

"I am, trust me." June sniffled, tears leaking from her eyes.

Caitlin laughed, ruffling June's hair. "C'mon, you can help me pick out a dress for you."

June's eyes widened with horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	18. Chapter 18

With Jaime

"Bart! Ese?" he called, knocking on his friend's door in the mountain. Bart opened up.

"Hey, Jaime, what's up?"

Jaime suddenly frowned, and looked at Bart closely. "What's up with me? I think the better question is what's up with you. You look like-"

"Shit?"

"Well, I was going to say you looked like you hadn't slept in days, but I suppose that works too." Jaime shrugged.

"It's just... I miss June," He admitted.

"Don't worry man I got to tell you something exciting." Jaime said with a small smile. Bart looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Your going to be my best man at the wedding. And the maid of honor is June." Jaime said. Bart looked at him with wide eyes.

"So that means I get to dance with her and walk next to her?" Bart asked. Jaime nodded. Bart suddenly tackled Jaime into a hug.

"Thanks man! Your the best!"

Jaime laughed, "Yeah, ese, I know."

Bart was radiating happiness. "So, who's the ring bearer?"

"Damian."

"That little imp? He's freaky! Tried to kill me yesterday, after June broke up with me!"

"Don't feel bad, he tried the same when he found out I got Caitlin pregnant. And when he found out she was engaged." Jaime said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Bart couldn't help but laugh. It was too funny.

"So I guess you should go back and continue plan?"

"Yeah I guess so. See ya Bart." Jaime waved and walked back to the zeta tubes. When Jaime got back to the manor, he saw that Caitlin was looking at dresses and showing them to June.

"This one?"

"Hate it."

"This?"

"Ugly." Jaime sighed. There was no way June was going to wear a dress.

"June, you are gonna have to pick one!"

"Ughhhhhhh."

"Here, how about that one?" Jaime pointed at a strapless crystal blue dress.

"I don't care."

"I think it's perfect." Caitlin said as she circled the dress.

"Alright can I go now?" June asked. Caitlin looked at her and nodded. June sighed and got off the floor and left. Jaime then sat next to her.

"Okay so we need to plan the month." Caitlin said as she started to write things down.

"Oh, c'mon, Cay, let's take a break." Jaime coaxed. Caitlin sighed, but repented.

"Oh... Okay. We'll talk about how we're gonna get Bart and June back together."

"Isn't she going out with that Hunter guy?"

"I have no idea but June and Bart belong together." Caitlin said as Jaime helped her put everything away. Jaime chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I have to admit it. They do belong together. It's a match made in heaven." He said. Caitlin smiled and sighed.

"Man wedding planning take a lot out of you." She said as Jaime sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"You're right. I'm beat."

Caitlin cuddled closer to Jaime, eyes closing as she eventually fell asleep. Jaime smiled and fell asleep as well.

With June

"Hey, Bruce, I'm going out with a few of my friends!" June called.

"You have friends?" Jason asked, looking up from his book.

"You can read?" she shot back.

"... touche, little sister, touche." He slowly raised the book back up and began reading again.

Bruce rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Bye!" June yelled as she ran out the door. June ran down the driveway and down to the park. When she got there, she saw a couple kids from school along with Hunter.

"Hey guys."

"Hey June!" They all said. June smiled as she got closer and they all walked around the park.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked, looking at June as he rode on his skateboard.

"My brother was being annoying, as usual."

"Ah, which one?" Jen asked with amusement.

"Jason." June replied.

"We barely hang out anymore," Zack noted.

"Well, we're all older now." Avery pointed out, sighing. "We've all got things to do. Although, I haven't seen June in ages."

June frowned, "I see you guys at school,"

"Yeah, but school is.. school." Jake pointed out.

June brushed her hair back, "I've had a bit of family issues, per se. You guys know Bruce has taken in a few more kids, right?"

"Yeah I heard about it in the media." Zack said.

"So what's it like?" Hunter asked as he looked at June.

"Crazy." That's all she could say. It was pretty much true, having four brothers and three sisters is too much.

"Oh really?" Jen asked. June nodded.

"I'm glad I have one brother." Jake said.

Jen giggled, "Yeah, and he's CUUUUTTEE."

Jake and Zack both made faces. "Gross."

Hunter and June laughed at their faces. Jen and Avery both giggled as they imagined Jake's brother.

"So, how's Barrrrt?" Avery winked at June, causing her to flush.

"First of all, I broke up with him." June began, face bright red, "And second, I suppose he's doing well."

"And third, we went on a date yesterday." Hunter added.

"Nice dude!" Jake said as he patted Hunter on the back. Hunter's started to go a little red. When June noticed she started to giggle. Jen hugged June and whispered in her ear.

"Good job June. He's a cutie." She whispered and June's face started to turn a little red.

Avery and Jen giggled at her reaction. Jake and Zack bumped fists at Hunter's face.

"Hmph, like you and Jake haven't already visited the broom closet?" June grumbled back to Jen.

Jen's cheeks blossomed as she stopped laughing. She looked extremely embarrassed. "Oh gods... how did you-"

"I know all!" June declared jokingly, grinning. Avery and June burst into laughter, while Jen buried her face into her hands with embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as he looked at the girls in confusion. June and Avery looked at him and went back to giggling.

"Please don't ask.." Jen said as her face continued stay red. Hunter and Zack stood there looking at their friends with confused looks too.

"Anyways...what do you guys want to do?" June asked as she stopped giggling. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only 2 pm. They had plenty of time before they all had to go home.

"Skate park!" Zack and Jake said immediately in unison.

"Mall!" Jen and Avery replied.

"Uh, skate park it is." June mumbled, feeling quite horrified. She remembered the last time she went to the mall with her two girly friends. It was torture!

Jen and Avery looked disappointed. Hunter smiled at her.

They all made their way towards the skate park. When they got there, Jake and Zack rushed towards the park with their skateboards in hand. June, Hunter, Jen and Avery all walked into the park and sat on the concrete. They began to watch Zack and Jake pull some tricks on their skateboards. They were there for almost two hours until the boys rushed over to them with their skateboards.

"Are you two done?" June asked. Zack and Jake nodded and the others got up and they all walked out of the skate park.

"You don't skate?" Jake asked Hunter. He shook his head.

"Not really,"

"We still have a few hours, we can go to the roller rink?" Jen asked hopefully. "They have food there."

The three boys quickly agreed with that, causing June and Avery to roll their eyes.

So they began to make their way towards the roller rink. When they got there after about a 10 minute walk, they exchanged their shoes for roller skates and began to skate. June and the boys were like naturals while Jen and Avery were clinging to the wall in need of help. June couldn't help but laugh. Jake helped Jen and Zack helped Avery. June smiled at the sight of her four friends holding hands. She suddenly felt someone else's hand slip into hers. She turned and saw Hunter standing next to her, smiling.

Her cheeks blossomed as slower music began playing. June held Hunter's hand, who was blushing as well, as they skated towards their friends.

"He-hey." Avery was blushing for some reason. June raised an eyebrow at her. Avery shook her hand, motioning that she'd tell her later.

June gave her a nodding gesture saying that she understands. They all began to skate together until the song ended. Once it did, they began to play faster songs. But June was enjoying every minute of it. This sure was better then sitting at home dealing with her siblings and pregnant cousin.

"So I guess you can count this as date number two huh?" Hunter said as he leaned his head closer to June, close enough for her to hear him. She couldn't help but blush and nodded. She was really starting to like him.

June glanced up, looking at him in the eye. She was blushing at their close proximity. Hunter began leaning it. But suddenly, June's comm beeped. Hunter and June both jumped in shock.

"What was that?" Hunter asked.

"That was, uh, my cell phone!" she quickly pulled out her phone and pretended to read her text messages.

"Oh, Hunter, I've gotta go." June said apologetically.

"Nah, it's fine." Hunter gave her a smile.

June quickly returned her skates and sprinted to the nearest Zeta Tube.

"This better be good!" June shouted as she entered the Mountain.

Batman and Caitlin turned around and looked at her.

"Why do you look so giddy?" Caitlin asked as June walked up to her.

"Um no reason. But anyways why did you call me here?"

"It's seems that Joker has escaped Arkham again." Batman said. Joker escaped? Wow, it's been awhile since he escaped.

"You, Blue Beetle, Batgirl, and Robin are going to stop him and put him back." Batman continued.

"Blue?" June asked. "Where's Nightwing?"

"He was injured while on patrol in Bludhaven." Batman said.

"Is he alright!?"

"He will be fine. But that's why we're sending in Blue."

"Where is he anyway?" Caitlin asked as she looked around for her fiance. June shrugged.

"I have no idea, I just got here." June said. She walked towards her room, and changed into her Phoenix costume. When she was walking down the hallway, she saw Jaime on the phone.

"No mom we haven't started assigning seats for the tables yet. Yes I know we have to soon. Oh and tell Monica that she's going to be the flower girl." June walked up to Jaime and stood next to him. He noticed her and smiled and at her.

"Hey mom I have to go. Yes mom I'll be careful. Love you too. Bye." Jaime then hung up his phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah." The two began to walk towards the briefing room.

In Gotham

"Phoenix, go through the vents and hack into the security system." Shadow instructed over the comm link.

"No problemo." She slid into the vents and turned on her holographic computer.

Phoenix then began to hack into the system.

"Alright I'm in. What now?" She asked into her .

"I'm looking at the blueprints now, if you head straight you can get to the security room." Shadow instructed.

"Got it!" Phoenix said as she began crawling.

"Batgirl, robin and blue beetle, if you head down the hallway and turn left, you could meet Phoenix in the security room." Shadow instructed once again. Batgirl, robin and blue beetle then began to make their way towards the security room. They had to find Joker without getting caught by his goons.

Over the comm link, they suddenly heard Phoenix scream. The comm went dead.

"PHOENIX!"

"Shit. Find her!" Shadow barked. The three spread out along the building to find her.

Caitlin did her best to find out what happened to her little cousin. But sadly she couldn't find anything.

"Batgirl. Did you find anything yet?!"

"No but I found Joker's goons." Batgirl replied.

"Blue! Are you-"

"Sorry, but it seems that Joker's goons found me too. They probably found Robin, too." He replied. Caitlin groaned.

With June

That annoying laugh. What she would give to put a freaking piece of duct tape around that stupid clown's mouth.

"Bird girl number one! Good to see you again! You know, you scared uncle J when everyone thought you were gone!" Joker laughed. Phoenix glared at him, unable to say anything as a piece of cloth was tied around her mouth. Ropes bound her wrists and ankles. Her utility belt and gloves were gone.

Joker had a crowbar in his hand, laughing, and Harley Quinn was standing behind him giggling. Man she hated that laugh.

"So how's Batsy?"

"Why do you care?" She barked at the villain.

"Ooh looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest this morning! HAHAHA!"

June glared at them. Joker twisted and turned the knife in his hand skillfully.

"You know, birdie, we don't have any time to play anymore. I mean, you and your little sidekick friends are always hanging out-"

"We're not sidekicks!"

"-and I'm always stuck with the boring Bat." He complained, as though she hadn't spoken.

"Well I'm glad we don't play anymore." She snapped. Joker pretended to offended.

"Why birdie! You don't mean that! You're going to hurt your dear old uncle J's feelings!"

June rolled her eyes. Before she could reply, a yellow streak appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Joker, knocking him out.

"Mista J!" Harley screamed, only to be smacked into by the yellow streak. June blinked, ready to yell at him, believing it was Bart.

The words died in her mouth as she saw someone completely different. The new guy quickly untied her. "You okay?" he asked.

June opened and closed her mouth several times before finally asking, "Who are you?"

The new guy smiled at he question.

"The name is Professor Zoom." He said with the smile still on his face. Isn't Professor Zoom supposed to be in Central? June didn't know what to say. It was confusing. Why was a Central villain in Gotham? She clearly remember having Bart telling her all of Centrals villains along with someone named Professor Zoom.

"But aren't you-"

"From Central? A bad guy?" he sent her a cocky smile. He couldn't be older than her. "Yeah, I am. But when a cute girl is in trouble, how could I leave her?"

June felt her face flush, "You- ugh! I should arrest you!"

"But you won't." He pointed out.

June hesitated, "No, not this time... only because you saved me."

He leaned in, "Really? Is that the only reason?"

June's face felt hot, "Yes." she said indignantly.

Their faces were an inch apart. Before anything happened, Robin's voice shouted, "Phoenix! Are you here!?"

June turned and saw Robin coming closer. When she turned back, Zoom was gone, leaving a single rose in place. June narrowed her eyes and picked up the rose.

"Phoenix!" Robin called again. She turned around and saw robin at the door frame.

"Robin? What's wrong?"

"First off, where did you get that rose?"

"Oh this? Um...it was on the floor!" Robin looked at her with a strange look and shrugged it off.

"Okay, but right now we have to leave now!"

"What, why?"

"Shadow called on my comm. She said she's going into labor now." Robin said. Phoenix's eyes got wide and she grabbed her belt and gloves and the two made a run for it. They ran down the hall and saw Batgirl and blue beetle beating up the last of the goons.


	19. Chapter 19

"Caitlin! Jaime's having the babies!" Robin shouted while wildly waving his arms around.

Everyone looked at him. He smacked his forehead.

"You know what I mean! Jaime! Caitlin's having the babies!"

"Please tell me you're kidding, ese!" Blue's eyes were wide.

"No I'm not! She contacted me threw the and she said so herself. She said that the contractions were happening now. We need to get moving!" Robin said. Then they all took off running.

At the mountain

It took only 5 minutes for Dr. Leslie to get to the mountain when batman contacted her. As Leslie was getting everything ready, batman started to contact green arrow and black canary.

"That's right. You need to get here as soon as possible." Batman said into his . Once he was done, he walked back into the medical room and sat next to Caitlin and held her hand.

"Just take deep breaths Caitlin." Leslie instructed.

"WHERE'S JAIME!" She screeched.

"Coming from the mission." Nightwing promised.

"BUT WHAT IF HE'S NOT HERE?!"

"Caitlin, focus!" Leslie said, "You're giving birth."

"WHY IS IT SO EARLY?!"

"Babies tend to be a few weeks, even a month, early." Dinah said, as she entered the room. The rest of the team were waiting outside.

"IT FREAKING HURTS!" She screeched. Dinah walked over to her daughter and held her other hand.

"Just calm down. Take deep breaths. It's suppose to hurt honey." Dinah told her. Caitlin couldn't take it anymore.

"Just cut me open already!"

"It's to late for a C-section Caitlin." Leslie said. Caitlin just felt like screaming.

"C'mon, Cay, you can do it. Look! The first one is already coming!" Leslie said excitedly.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE?!"

"Okay, c'mon, Cay, now, PUSH!"

Jaime suddenly walked in, and promptly fainted. Oliver's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he passed out as well.

"Keep pushing!" Leslie said as Caitlin started to tear up from the pain. After about two minutes the first baby was out.

"Okay there's the boy. Here comes the girl. Deep breath Caitlin deep breath." Leslie said. Jaime, who woke up a minute ago, was now holding Caitlin's hand.

"You can do this Cay." He said. Leslie handed the boy to Dinah, who whipped him clean and put him in a blue blanket and placed him in a clear baby tank. After about another two minutes of pain, the baby girl was out. Leslie handed the girl to Dinah who did the same to the boy, but put her in a pink blanket.

"Great job Caitlin!" Leslie said. Dinah picked up the boy and handed him to Caitlin and Leslie handed Jaime the girl.

"Holy shit..." June whispered, leaning into her chair.

She was so amazed she didn't even protest when Bart slipped his hand into hers.

"Tell the team to come in." Bruce said, his voice rough.

Leslie nodded and walked outside.

"So, Victoria and Andrew?" Tim asked weakly, looking at the two newborns.

"Yeah...god he looks just like his daddy." Caitlin said as she smiled at Andrew. Jaime smiled and sat on the end of the bed Caitlin was in. He then looked at Victoria.

"Don't forget she looks like her mommy." Jaime said as he looked at Caitlin. Then the door opened and the team walked in.

"Oh my goodness.." Bee said as she looked at the newborn twins.

"They are so cute!" M'gann said in a happy voice.

June buried her face into Bart's chest. "Oh good lord, Bart," she whispered. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"They're adorable..." Zatanna breathed, looking at the babies with amazement. Cassie and Tim smiled at each other, holding hands. Megan hugged Conner happily.

"Just wait til Alfred sees them." Caitlin said as she looked at Bruce. Bruce smiled at Caitlin, he knew that Alfred would be excited. Olivier then walked over to Caitlin and looked at Andrew and looke at Jaime.

"Geez it's like a mini clone of him." Oliver said. Everyone couldn't help but smile or laugh.

"You are right Ollie."

"Wait til my parents meet them. Monica is going to love them." Jaime said with a smile.

June sniffed and stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. She walked over to her cousin.

"June, would you like to hold her?" Caitlin asked softly. June's eyes widened.

"Oh, can I?" she breathed, and Caitlin nodded.

Caitlin carefully handed the baby to June's arms. June couldn't believe how beautiful the baby was.

"Wow Cay."

"What?"

"The baby is so tiny.." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Well, she is a BABY."

June watched as the baby opened her eyes for the first time. She squealed softly. "Ohhh, Cay, she has your eyes! Just like Harry has Lily's!"

"What?"

"Ugh, nothing..." she sighed, but smiled at Victoria.

"Whatever June." Caitlin said as she watched her cousin hold Victoria.

"Hey Cay." Jaime said as he moved closer to her. She looked at Andrew and saw that he had his eyes opened too.

"Jaime he has your eyes!" She said in a happy tone. It was true. Their son had Jaime's dark but pretty brown eyes.

"Awww," all the girls in the room cooed.

Artemis smiled and rubbed her stomach. June gave Victoria back to Caitlin and 'kidnapped' Bart.

"Yeah, June?" he asked nervously.

"I need to tell yo something. On the mission, the guy who saved me was one of your rogues."

"What?" Bart asked, "I-I had no idea... Who was it? Len, James, Sam?"

"You're on first name basis with your villains?"

"Uh, yes? Most of them anyways..."

"It was Professor Zoom." June said.

"What's he doing in Gotham? That guys a complete wacko!"

"Hm, well, thanks for telling me now. He was flirting with me before."

"That little..." Bart growled.

June ignored this, "Look, Bart, there's something else... I think Wally is still alive."

"W-what?"

"The Law of Conservation of Energy states-"

"That energy cannot be created nor destroyed." Bart breathed with realization.

"Exactly. Which means the kinetic energy Wally gave while trying to shut down the MPD is still out there. That means-"

"Wally is still alive... In cosmic dust, but alive"

"There has to be a way to save him." June said. Bart nodded, agreeing with her.

"Maybe if we tell Barry we could figure out a way to save Wally!" Bart exclaimed. June nodded. They had to figure out a way to help Wally.

"Should we tell the team?" June asked.

"Yeah we could use all the help we need, and bee is a scientist so she can be a lot of help." Bart said as June nodded. They decided to go back into the room and tell the team. So they went into the room and got everyone's attention.

"What's going on you two?" Tim asked.

"We think Wally is still alive." June said. Artemis gasped. Could it be true? Could Wally still be alive?

"What make you guys think that?" Nightwing asked.

"The Law of Conservation of Energy. Since Wally gave off kinetic energy, is still out there but it's in cosmic dust. But the law states that energy cannot be created or destroyed." Bart explained.

"So that means Wally couldn't have simply ceased to exist." Artemis whispered, eyes whining.

"Exactly." June nodded.

"So we are going to be needing a lot of brains for this. We have to find a way to save Wally." June said. Everyone nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, Victoria and Andrew started to cry.

"Oh geez." Caitlin said as she tried her best to quiet Victoria while Jaime did the same with Andrew. Caitlin looked at Dr. Leslie for some help. Leslie walked over to Caitlin and gave her a bottle.

"It's formula for the kids. I always bring some with me when I have to deliver babies." She said. Caitlin nodded and put the bottle in Victoria's mouth, and began to eat the formula. Leslie walked over to Jaime and have him a bottle. Jaime then put the bottle in Andrews mouth and began to eat the formula as well.

"They are so cute." Dinah said.

"Holy crap... I'm a grandpa!" Ollie suddenly realized.

"You've been a grandpa for a while." June pointed out.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"You mean you haven't met- oops..." June realized what she just said.

"June..." Dinah said slowly, "What aren't you telling us?"

"I-I-... Well look at the time!" Nightwing grabbed the edge of June's cape and lifted her up. She yelped and struggled in midair.

"June." he said.

"I thought you already knew about Lian!"

"Who?"

"Roy's daughter!"

"His WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"I think the better question is: Who's the mother?" Tim said. Everyone looked at June again.

"So they finally had a kid?!" Caitlin asked in happiness. Everyone suddenly turned to Caitlin.

"Okay, little miss ex-assassin, who's the mom?" Bee asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright I'll spill." She said as Victoria finished the bottle. Caitlin put the bottle on the table and put Victoria up against her shoulder and began to softly pat her back. Jaime began to do the same to Andrew.

"Who's the mom, Cay?!" Tim asked once again.

"It's Cheshire. She always told me she had a thing for him." Caitlin said nonchalantly.

That was it. Ollie fainted.

Dinah's jaw hit the ground. "How-how- he- why are we just finding out now?"

Nightwing finally dropped June by the cape. She landed on her feet swiftly

"Don't worry, I found out just awhile ago." Caitlin said. She stopped patting Victoria on the back and went back to holding her. Jaime did the same but he sat back down next to Caitlin again.

"When did you find out?" Dinah asked.

"Like a few months ago."

Ollie got up, pulled out his comm, and said, "Roy, we need to talk."

He paused. "No, I don't care- ROLAND WILLIAM HARPER, GET YOUR ASS TO THE MOUNTAIN RIGHT THIS VERY MOMENT! AND BRING YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER!"

A few seconds later, the Zeta Tunes rang out.

"That escalated quickly." Caitlin said. Just then the doors opened and Roy, Jade and Lian walked in.

"Jade!"

"Artemis!" The two sisters hugged and Roy picked Lian up and walked over to Ollie.

"What's going on?"

"First off, Caitlin just had twins. So take a look." Ollie said as he gestured to Caitlin. Roy turned around and saw Caitlin holding a tiny baby girl and Jaime holding a tiny baby boy. Jade walked over to

Caitlin and smiled at Victoria.

"She looks just like you, Cay."

"Thanks Jade. Her name is Victoria." Caitlin said with a smile.

Dinah grabbed Roy by the ear and dragged him down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, DINAH, OWWWWW! I'm a grown man! OW SHIT WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hm, I should probably be a concerned wife and help him." Jade mused. She, Caitlin, and Artemis exchanged looks.

"Nahhhh."

"So Arty, boy or girl?" Jade turned to her sister.

"Both actually. Twins, but that's not the biggest news!"

"What?"

"Wally's still alive!"

June slowly shrunk out of the room. She decided not to tell everyone it had just been a theory she had. There was always the chance that she was wrong; which she more than often as.

She didn't want to tell them that there could be a 50/50 chance he could be alive. She just couldn't tell them. Down the halls she could hear Dinah chewing out Roy for being married and having a kid without telling her. She felt bad for him. She decided to peer around the corner and watch the entertainment.

Deciding to have mercy on poor Roy, June ran in and jumped on Roy's shoulders screaming "SPEEDY!"

"It's RED ARROW!" he scowled at her. June clung onto him, smiling innocently.

"Lian is ADORABLE!" she said, giggling. Dinah's face immediately changed.

"Where is she?!" Dinah demanded.

June pointed to the direction of Jade, and Dinah ran off.

Roy breathed a sudden sigh of relief. "Thanks, kid. I owe you one. I thought she was gonna start breathing fire."

"Ha no. That's Caitlin." June said as she giggled. Roy looked horrified.

"Oh god I have sympathy for Jaime now." Roy said as he started to walk back towards the room. June jumped down from Roy's shoulders as he stopped in front of the door. He then opened the door and saw Caitlin out of bed still holding Victoria. Roy sighed as he noticed Dinah playing with Lian.

"CAITLIN! GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN!" June suddenly snapped, her mood doing a full 180. Everyone in the room jumped, and Caitlin even jumped back into the bed. "You just had two babies!" she exclaimed.

Andrew started giggling as he reached towards June. The glare directed to Caitlin morphed into a happy smile. "Aw, come to Auntie June!" she picked him up out of Jaime's arms.

"June..." Bruce sighed.

"Yeaaaaah?"

"Did you take your meds this morning?"

"Nope!"

"Dear god..." Caitlin muttered. June looked at Caitlin and gave her an innocent smile as she held Andrew.

"You can't get out of bed for two more days Cay." June said as she glared at her cousin.

"I can't stay in bed for two more days! Me and Jaime have a wedding to plan!"

"That's right! Me and the girls are taking you dress shopping." Dinah said as she smiled at her daughter.

"And that means June is coming!" Caitlin said. Just then Victoria began to giggle as she reached towards Caitlin.

"Aw someone wants mommy's attention!" Caitlin said as she held her daughter closer to her and let Victoria hold her finger.

June looked horror-struck. "Dress shopping?" she asked in horror.

Everyone laughed at her reaction. June groaned and sat down. Andrew giggled as well.

June mock glared at her little nephew/first cousin once removed. "You're so lucky you're cute."

"Don't worry June, your not trying on dresses. It's going to be a wedding dress store." Caitlin explained. June started to look relieved.

"Oh thank goodness." She said. Bruce then walked over to June and Caitlin, and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Bruce do you want to hold your granddaughter?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure." Caitlin then carefully handed Victoria to Bruce, and he began to hold her.

Bruce stared into Victoria's hazel eyes, and smiled.

"Hey," Bart whispered into June's ear. She turned, still holding Andrew.

"Can- can I hold him?" he asked.

"Carefully," June gently showed him how to hold him. As she transferred the baby to Bart, his heart couldn't help but flutter. Maybe in ten years, this will be them with their own child... If he ever fixed his screw up and she broke up with that Hunter guy.

"You better not drop my baby, Bart." Caitlin said in a very scary voice. Bart starte to feel terrified and quickly handed Andrew back to June.

"Chill Cay." Jaime said as he did his best to get Caitlin calmed down. Everyone sighed. Caitlin was definitely going to be an overly protective mother.

June smiled slightly and rocked Andrew softly, humming. Finally, she handed Andrew back to Jaime. He smiled at her.

"Hey, so I guess Jaime's part of the family now," June said with a mischevious smile.

Jason then started to follow June's lead.

"Yeah he is." Jaime started to slowly move towards Caitlin's side.

"Protect me."

"Please Jaime even I can't protect you from June. You should know that." Caitlin said as she looked at Jaime. Dr. Leslie then walked back into the room, and looked at Caitlin.

"Alright Caitlin I'm going to leave now. It's completely fine if you go back to the manor today, but in about a few weeks Victoria and Andrew are going to have a check up." Leslie said. Caitlin nodded and thanked her. Leslie packed up her things and left. Once Leslie was gone, Caitlin got up and took Victoria from Bruce.

"I think we should head home now and tell your parent Jaime." Caitlin said as Jaime nodded.

Jaime and Caitlin stood up and promptly left. The rest of them looked at one another.

"So... Who wants to tell Selina?" June asked, breaking the silence.

Tim, Bruce, Dick, and Jason exchanged looks of horror. "WE FORGOT TO TELL SELINA!"

"She's going to be pissed when she finds out!" Bruce said as he face palmed himself. He turned to his kids and left. They all got the signal and left. They quickly got to the zeta tubes and saw Caitlin and Jaime waiting for them.

"Come on." Caitlin said. Her and Jaime walked through the zeta tubes. Bruce and the others quickly followed. They were in deep trouble with Selina. When they walked through the zeta tubes, Alfred was waiting for them. Then he laid eyes on Andrew and Victoria in Caitlin and Jaime's arms.

"Oh my.."

"Say hello to your grandchildren, Alfred." Caitlin said as she walked up to Alfred.

"Why was I not informed of this sooner?" Alfred demanded.

"It was very sudden and chaotic." Caitlin said.

"You guys get to see the nursery!" June exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

Jaime walked up behind Caitlin with a smile on his face.

"Yeah that's right!"

"Well lets go." Alfred nodded and began to lead them towards the elevator. Once they got in, they went up to the manor and walked up the stairs. Once they got upstairs, Alfred and June lead them towards the nursery.

"Here it is!" June said in an excited voice. She opened the door and Caitlin and Jaime walked in.

"Oh my god..."

"No way.." Caitlin turned around towards June.

"June this is amazing!"

"Nice job, chica." Jaime ruffled June's hair as he looked around in amazement. June beamed at him.

"Glad you guys like it! But I'm not the only one who worked on it, Alfred helped, along with-" June faltered, "Bart."

"So that's why you were wondering where glue remover was." Caitlin said. June nodded. Caitlin walked over to a crib with Victoria's name labeled on it, and layed her down in the crib. Jaime walked over to the crib with Andrews name labeled on it and laid him down in it. The twins then began to giggle.

"I think they like it." Caitlin said as she had a smile on her face.

"I'm glad," June smiled, and her cell phone ran. She glanced at it and read the text message.

"Uh, Cay, I gotta go on a mission." she said, frowning.

"Why didn't your comm ring then?"

June paused, "This is a slightly different mission."

"Oh really? This wouldn't happen to be a date...would it?" Caitlin asked with a taunting smirk. June started to blush a little bit.

"Maybe..."

"Be safe kid. Do t want you getting hurt." Caitlin said as sat down in the rocking chair they had in the nursery. June nodded and left.

"She's already going out with someone?" Jaime asked looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, I think she's going out with this kid named Hunter from her class."

"Gotcha."


	20. Chapter 20

With June

"Hey," June smiled.

Hunter took her hand, "Ready to go?"

June, hoping she was blushing, nodded. "Yeah, let's go meet up with Jen and Jake for the double date."

"Sweet." Hunter said as he put his arm around her shoulders. They began to walk into the city. Once they got I to the city, they headed towards a Wendy's. as they got closer, they saw Jen and Jake waiting outside for them.

"Hey guys!"

"June!" Jen rushed over to June and hugged her. Hunter and Jake patted each other on the shoulder. June and Jen looked at them with a weird look.

"What?"

"You guys greet each other weird." Jen said. June nodded in agreement.

"Sorry but let's head to dinner." Jake suggested. The gels nodded and the two couples walked towards the restaurant hand in hand.

Hunter ordered like ten burgers. Even Jake raised an eyebrow at that. June didn't bat an eye at the amount. She had dated Bart, she was used to having to pay for twenty burgers.

"Where does it go?" Jen asked jokingly.

Hunter swallowed and grinned sheepishly. "I burn a lot of calories"

"Doing what?" Jake asked with a slight chuckle.

"Sports!" Hunter quickly said.

"You play sports?" Jen asked with a curious look as she ate her salad.

"Oh yeah. I play soccer, football and baseball." Hunter said. June couldn't help but giggle a little bit as she took a bit of her burger.

"What's so funny June?"

"Oh nothing Jen. Just thought of something funny."

"And what would that be?" Hunter asked her teasingly.

June blushed, but preferred not to tell about Bart. That would only make their situation even more awkward. She coughed, "Uh. So, has anyone watched the newst episode of Sherlock?"

"Since when have you been obsessed with that show?" Jen asked with a smile. June shrugged.

"Caitlin got me into it."

"Wait who's Caitlin?" Jake asked suddenly. Jen and June looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You have never seen her around school before?" Jen asked. Jake shook his head.

"She's June's older cousin and a bunch of upper class men hit on her like no tomorrow." Jen told Jake.

"Oh..I think I have seen you and her walking into school one day, June."

"Wow Jake, wow."

"What? It's not my fault you only mentioned her once." Jake said as he put his hands up in a surrender like way.

"Anyways, yeah Caitlin got me into the show." June said as she rolled he eyes.

"And then she got Dad into it," June smiled. "It's an AWESOME detective show. The only problem is, it's a British show so the seasons come out in Britain first!"

"Poor thing," Jen giggled.

June facepalmed. "What makes you think I know?"

"You're you! Little Miss Random Knowledge!"

"Go on the internet. Or ask Alfred." June deadpanned.

"Okay! Thanks Junie!"

"Don't call me that!" June snapped, but Caitlin had already hung up.

June sighed once again and walked back to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Jen asked.

"She was just freaking out because...um because Alfred ran out of cookie dough." She quickly said. Jen and Jake looked convinced. They knew that anyone would freak out if Alfred ran out of cookie dough. Hunter on the other hand was a little confused.

"You okay, Hunter?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Hunter?"

"Why is your cousin freaking out over cookie dough?"

"Have you TASTED Alfred's cookies?" Jake asked incredulously.

Hunter shook his head and Jake looked at him like he was crazy. Jake slowly turned to June, who couldn't help but giggle.

"June...this man needs Alfred's cookies."

"Okay, Jake, don't worry." They continued to have dinner until 8 pm. They were leaving the restaurant when June's phone rang again. She looked at the text and smiled.

"Alfred is coming to get us Hunter, I'll ask him if he could bring a couple cookies." June said as she started to type the message. Hunter nodded with a smile.

Alfred arrived a few minutes later with a bag of cookies. Jake reached for one, but June slapped his hand away. He pouted, but stopped after seeing June glare at him.

"Mmmmm." Hunter took a bite out of Alfred's cookie. "Holy crap..." he breathed. "That's like heaven on Earth.."

"See man! They are like amazing!" Jake said. Hunter nodded in agreement. Jen quickly grabbed a couple cookies from the bag and handed one to Jake. June rolled her eyes.

"I believe we should get going miss June. Master Bruce would like you home now." Alfred said as he turned to June. She nodded and turned to Hunter.

"See ya." She said as she gave him a hug. Hunter suddenly kissed her cheek. She couldn't help but blush since Alfred was right there.

"See ya." He said. June got in the car and they drove off.

"Whats the real reason Alfred?"

"It seems the miss Caitlin and master Jaime are getting into an argument." Alfred said.

"What? What happened?" June demanded immediately.

"I am unsure," Alfred replied, "But Miss Caitlin was quite distraught."

"She should've stayed traught..." June murmured, "What happened?"

"Caitlin was crying, and Jaime is missing."

Now that really pissed her off. No one makes her cousin cry! Jaime has guts to make her cry AND to disappear on her. What seemed like forever, they finally pulled up into the driveway and June burst out of the car and ran inside. When she got inside, she saw her brothers sitting on the bottom of the stairs. They all looked like they were going to kill Jaime.

"What happened and where's Cay?"

"She's up in the nursery. We have no idea what happened. We just heard yelling and the next thing we knew Caitlin threw the engagement ring at Jaime and he left." Dick explained. June nodded and rushed upstairs towards the nursery. She opened the door and saw Caitlin sitting on the floor holding Andrew, and Bruce was sitting in the rocking chair holding Victoria

Caitlin's eyes were puffy and red. Bruce made eye contact with June, then nodded. He gently transferred Victoria to her and walked out of the room.

"Hey Cay."

Caitlin sniffled, "How was your date?"

"Fun, but you know what I want to talk about."

Caitlin didn't reply.

"So, what did that dick say to you?"

Caitlin began to sniffle before she spoke.

"He said that the wedding didn't matter. And that we shouldn't get married so young." She said. Caitlin then began to tear up all over again. June sat down next to her.

"It's not my fault i don't want my kids growing up with parents that aren't married." Caitlin said as she began to cry. June didn't know what to do. She hardly ever sees Caitlin cry. June got up and put Victoria in the little toddler swing and put it to notch number 1 and grabbed a tissue for Caitlin. June walked back over and handed the tissue to her.

'Number one on the To-Do-List: Comfort Cay.' June thought, 'Number two: Kick Jaime's ass and kill him.'

June picked Andrew from Caitlin's arms and placed him inside his crib. June wrapped her arms around her big cousin.

Caitlin couldn't help but cry. June hated the sound of her family crying. She especially hated it when she hears Caitlin cry. It was to horrible. June just cotinued to hug her older cousin. After about 5 minutes, Caitlin stopped crying and began sniffling once again.

"How about we grab the twins, go downstairs and watch a couple movies. Alright?" June said as she tried to get her cousin to calm down.

"Ok." June helped Caitlin up and Caitlin grabbed Victoria and June grabbed Andrew. Then they headed downstairs. When they got downstairs, the boys were in the living along with the girls. June knew that the boys had informed the girls on what happened.

"Hey Steph, how's Matthew?" June asked teasingly.

Stephanie's face turned pink. "Uh... I-ah, he-" she stammered. "Matt's fine."

"Matt? Not Matthew?" she giggled.

Stephanie blushed even further. At this, Caitlin cracked a small smile, though tears still escaped her eyes.

"Make sure you call him Mattie." Caitlin said. Stephanie looked at her and smiled. All of a sudden Victoria and Andrew started to cry.

"Do they have to be changed?" June asked as she tried to quiet Andrew.

"No they're just tired. They need a bottle and rocked to sleep." Caitlin said. June nodded and sat down. As if on que, Alfred walked into the room with a couple bottles. He handed the blue one to

June and the pink one to Caitlin. June looked over at Caitlin and adjusted Andrew to the same position Caitlin was holding Victoria. Then they starte to feed the twins.

"I'll rock them to sleep." Caitlin said. June could tell she was still upset.

"You might wanna get some shut eye too." June advised her. Caitlin sighed and walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, June stood up and headed for he clock.

"Going to kill Jaime?"

"Yep."

"Have fun and be home by eleven." Bruce didn't even glance from the book he was reading.

June opened the clock and walked into the elevator. She went down to the Batcave and walked through the zeta tubes. Once she got to the mountain, she walked straight to the living room.

"Where is he!?" June yelled. The team in the living room jumped when they herd June yell. And boy she didn't sound too happy.

"Girl what's going on?" Bee asked as she looked at the young girl.

"Jaime made Caitlin cry, so where is he?!"

"He's in his room. He came straight here and locked himself in his room." La'gann said as June went straight to Jaime's room.

"JAIME REYES!" the team jumped as they heard June shriek and pound on his door. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL SHOVE THIS BATARANG UP YOUR-"

The team stared at each other in shock as June relayed, in great detail, her threats.

"There is no doubt in my mind that girl is related to Batman." La'gann said, quite shaken.

The team nodded slowly in agreement.

June continued to bang on his door until he opened the door. When he did, June noticed that his eyes were red and his cheeks were stained as if he has been crying for hours. She pushed that aside and walked into his room.

"What do you need June?"

"You know exactly what I'm here for!" She yelled in anger.

Jaime slowly sat down in bed, and looked up at June's angry eyes.

"Why the hell were you thinking?" June growled at him.

"It was just to much. Having the kids and then planning a wedding. It was just to much." He explained. June still didn't budge, she was still mad.

"I thought she would understand if I told her that the wedding wasn't a big deal. I mean I thought she would." Jaime continued. June sat on the chair near his desk. She couldn't believe he would say that!

"How could you say that to her?! Of course it's a big deal!" She yelled.

"What I meant was that we didn't have to have a wedding to make it official." Jaime said softly. "I love her as if we are already married. But we're still young, Caitlin literally JUST gave birth, and a wedding is only a ceremony. In my mind, i'm already married to Cay."

June's gaze softened ever so slightly, but the scowl didn't leave her lips.

"But to her, she wants it official so she can prove it." June said softly.

"Yeah...I guess she doesn't want that anymore since she threw the ring at me. She even said that being a dad probably doesn't matter either." Jaime said as he took the ring out from his pocket and looked t it. June sighed.

"You should make things right with her. If you do love her, you should get off your ass and go make things right." June said.

"Yeah but I just don't get why we need a wedding." Jaime said as he looked at June with sad eyes.

"I guess to her a ceremony is something that shows you want to be with her forever. I don't really get it myself, but it's important to her. She's always wanted a wedding since she was 12. Trust me, I should know." Jaime cracked a little smile.

"You're right. I'm going to go make things right." Jaime said as he got up and ruffled June's hair.

"You better; I wasn't joking about the threat," she glared at him.

Jaime gulped, "Well, I'm not the only one with emotional relationship problems. Bart's been a bit more... Violent, i suppose, with the villains in Central."

"You're kidding me, right? I've met most of his Rogues, none of them are higher than a three on the danger scale from 1 to 10." She scoffed.

"Yeah, well from the hospital they're in now, they're like a zero."

"Not possible, the only villain to ever be a level zero was Dr. Light," she rolled his eyes.

"Well it seems that us what happening." Jaime said as he walked towards the door. June sighed. She knew she was going to have to talk to him about that, but later sounds good. She followed Jaime towards the zeta tubes and wet into the batcave. Then they went up the elevator and walked into the manor.

"She's upstairs in the nursery putting the twins to sleep." June said as she walked towards the living room and Jaime towards the stairs. He nodded and walked up the stairs towards the nursery.

Jaime knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Caitlin was sitting in the rocking chair, sleeping. Jaime smiled sadly and shook her shoulder slightly.

"Cay wake up." He whispered. He noticed that the twins were in their cribs, fast asleep. He turned back to Caitlin and saw that she was starting to wake up. When she was fully awake, she saw Jaime sitting on his knees in front of her.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know, Cay. I'm really sorry. If you do want to have a wedding, then I'm all for it."

"Are you just saying this because June threatened you with shoving a batarang down you throat and another up your ass?"

Jaime blinked, but ignored his curiosity about how she knew the exact threat June had given him. "No, no. I really mean it." he took her hand, "I told June this before. A wedding is just a ceremony, in my mind, you're already like my wife."

Tears appeared in Caitlin's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Jaime.

Jaime wrapped his arms around Caitlin and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm okay with a wedding, Cay." Jaime said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive." Jaime said with a smile. Caitlin pulled away from the hug and looked at him. Jaime then whipped her tears away, as they fell down her cheeks, with his thumb. She gave him a smile and kissed him. After they kissed for a couple minutes, Jaime took the ring out of his jacket pocket.

"So Cay, will you do me the honor of being engaged to me again?" Jaime asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes I will." She said. Jaime then put the ring back on her finger.

"Awww." Jaime and Caitlin jumped as they heard June coo at them.

"June!" Caitlin whisper-shouted. "Go away!"

June giggled softly and disappeared. Probably to go and tease her siblings about their resident boyfriends/girlfriends.

"Geez that little troll." Caitlin whispered. Jaime smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah I have to agree. Come on let's go down stairs." Jaime whispered as he grabbed the baby monitor and turned the other one on. Caitlin got up and left the room with him. Then they both headed downstairs.

Everyone looked up to see them. Everyone was tense and looked at the couple like they were a bomb ready to go off.

Instantly, they relaxed upon seeing the smiles on their faces.

"Where'd June go?" Jason asked suddenly.

Everyone looked around, and all shrugged. Jaime frowned.

"I have a feeling I know where she went..."

With June

June was pounding on Bart's door until he opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"You probably have a knowing why I'm here." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Bart sighed and let her in.

"Yeah I do have a feeling." He said as he sat on his bed.

June sat next to him, though her gaze softened. "Bart... I really am sorry."

"But I don't suppose we're getting back together anytime soon?" Bart said gloomily.

"Bart, maybe one day we will get back together. And don't say this is because of Hunter. It's because you don't know, even after all this time, that I can handle my own health."

"I just have the feeling that I always have to protect you." Bart said as he looked at June with sad eyes. June sighed.

"Bart, I get that you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself and I don't need someone constantly protecting me. I even told Caitlin and Bruce did, and they understood."

"Yeah but I'm not Caitlin or Bruce."

"No but I want you to understand that I don't need someone taking care of me all the time. Bart you need to understand that." June said as she got up and stared at him. Bart nodded slowly.

"I understand, I won't be a bother anymore." He said. June smiled a little bit.

"Great! I'll see ya later." June said. She turned around and left. When Bart was sure she was gone, he sighed.

"No I don't understand...I still love you June." He said quietly to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Junie, how'd it go with Bart?" Jaime asked.

"Fine, we talked it out." she smiled at him, "And stop calling me Junie."

Jaime just smirked and ruffled her hair, earning a glare.

"Quit it!" she swatted his hand away.

Jaime laughed and walked into the nursery, where Caitlin was cooing over Victoria's sleeping form.

"Hey, Caitlin, I have to talk to you about June and Bart."

"Alright what's going on?" Caitlin asked she turned around to Jaime.

"Do you think they would ever get back together?"

"Well she is my cousin and if I know June, she forget her first love." Caitlin said. Jaime nodded.

"I have a strong feeling that Bart is still in love with her."

"And you can't tell if June is still in love with him?" Caitlin asked. Jaime shook his head. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. Caitlin walked over and sat on his sat.

"She is practically with Hunter right now though."

"C'mon, a few dates don't really mean anything..." Jaime blinked.

"It's only a matter of time." Caitlin said. June suddenly ran into the room.

"Guys, I'm going on a mission."

"Do you need us?" Caitlin asked.

"Nah, you two stay here and watch your kids." June smiled, "Flash and... Bart, called in for back up. Usually they can handle Central, but Professor Zoom is causing some trouble."

"Alright... See you." Jaime nodded at her. June disappeared into the Batcave and entered the Zeta Tubes.

In Central City

"Kaldur?! Where's-?"

"Right here." Flash appeared next to her.

"Okay, how about-"

"Here too." Kid Flash was on the other side of her.

"Uh, what about-"

"There." Kaldur pointed at the yellow streak coming towards them. With lightning fast reflexes, Phoenix dropped a bag of marbles and pushed Flash and KF away so they wouldn't trip.

Professor Zoom suddenly slipped on the marbles and slammed onto the ground.

"Oww." He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his lower back.

"Man that hurt." He said as he got up. He looked over and saw Phoenix. He smiled and zoomed over to her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Get off me." She said as she rolled her eyes and pushed him off. He stumbled back and continued to smile.

"Oh come on. Don't be that way."

"I believe it's time to take you to prison professor zoom." Kaldur said as he stepped forward with flash and kid flash next to him.

Professor Zoom just sighed exasperated. He grabbed Phoenix's shoulders and they disappeared.

Phoenix's vision blurred and twisted. As things slowed down, Phoenix stumbled dizzily. As she regained her senses, she shot a glare at Zoom.

"You know, I've had enough speedsters annoying me to last a lifetime." Phoenix glowered.

Zoom's smile didn't waver. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Phoenix scowled.

"You should stop frowning. It doesn't look good on that pretty face of yours."

June couldn't stop the blush from blossoming onto her face. Zoom smirked and June ignored it. "You- I- ugh!"

Zoom just smirked.

"Oh shut up." She scowled.

"Oh come on beautiful. Don't be this way, it's only our first date." He said with a smile on his face. Phoenix couldn't help but blush to the max.

"W-what?! You...me..ugh!"

She didn't realize Zoom had backed her up into a corner, and their bodies were barely an inch apart.

June flushed again. "Let me go."

"But... we didn't finish our date" Zoom seemed to pout.

Jesus Christ, June thought, he's crazier than the Gotham baddies.

"We were never on a date. Get it through your head!" June said. Zoom continued to pout, she couldn't take it anymore. She took out some knock out gas pellets and threw them on the ground. Just as they exploded, June managed to get her breather in her mouth.

But as fast as the gas leaked through, it was gone.

June blinked and saw the blur of yellow push her against the wall again. "You're forgetting the fact that your date is a human tornado." he whispered, his voice low.

Her legs feeling weak, June attempted to push Zoom off her. He didn't budge.

"Get off me already!"

"Not until you agree for the date."

"Sorry but I'm seeing someone." June said with a smirk on her face. Zoom then gave her a look of surprise.

"Oh really? You don't say?" Zoom said in a flirty tone.

"Yes really. Now get off me before I hurt you." She said in a threatening voice.

"I don't think you'd do that, cutie." he flirted, pressing his chest closer to her.

Her masked eyes locked into his. "Try. Me."

Zoom smirked. "Okay."

Before June could reply, a needle jabbed into her neck. June gasped, and clutched then back of her neck in shock.

Her vision turned fuzzy and she lost feeling in her legs. June groaned and collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry, cutie." Zoom ruffled her hair, "We've gotta go see some friends of mine." he gently picked her up as everything went black.

Who knows how long it has been since she blacked out. When she woke up, she was tied to a chair. She hasn't been tied to a chair since Caitlin was under Ra's Al Ghul's mind control. Her vision was still a little blurry so she didn't know what was going on.

"You better not touch her man. She's mine." A voice said. That voice was familiar.

"Hmph, whatever." this time, June definitely could place a voice. Klarion... She thought.

"Aw, cutie's up." Zoom smiled at her as June's eyes slowly opened and regained her senses.

Her wrists were tied behind her back and her ankles were tightly bound. Klarion and Zoom stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Klarion. I thought you'd have gone back to your little chaos after the Light was defeated." June snapped.

"Hm, feisty bird. I can see why you want her." Klarion glanced at Zoom, who simply smirked.

"And to answer your question, I did stay in chaos for awhile. But I decided to come back and cause some of my own." Klarion said with a evil smirk. June rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"So that's it?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well then...can I go?"

"No you can't little birdie. We have to finish our date." Zoom said with a smirk. For crying out loud! Does this guy ever give up?

June gave him a scowl and a glare. Zoom pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"You gonna give me your name so I can call you something other than cutie?"

"It's Phoenix." she grit out.

"No, no, no. You're REAL name." he pressed leaning in.

"If you really wanted to know, why don't you just remove my mask?"

Zoom gave her a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. But before you do, I want to know your name." Phoenix replied with a smirk. Zoom smiled.

'This girl sure does know how to play games.' He thought.

"On a normal day, I'd play this game with you."

"Really? Then what makes me so special?" she challenged.

Zoom locked eyes with her, and smirked even more. "Because I already know your name."

A chill ran down her spine. "You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Really, Juniper," he put the emphasis on her name and slowly peeled June's domino mask off, "I'm not one for lying."

June's stomach knotted in fear, "Why am I here?"

Zoom disappeared and reappeared with a small device. He held it up and the screen displayed a long row of numbers and letters.

"You want me to solve the code." June said.

"Of course."

"And why should I?"

Zoom paused, and leaned in, "I'll tell you my name AND won't tell anyone yours."

June's heart hammered wildly in her chest. Her green eyes suddenly locked onto the screen and wheels turned in her mind. As she slowly realized what the code meant, she froze. June easily recognized the code. It wasn't wasn't one easily known.

"The- you- this-"

"This simple key code, the Light can easily topple every government facility in the world. It will LITERALLY open every door and lock."

June looked at Zoom. "I don't know it." she lied softly.

"Oh come on June. Anyone can solve it." He said. June shook her head.

"I don't recognize the code. I'm sorry." She lied. Zoom looked at her with frustration.

"It's the simplest code there is!"

"If it's so simple, then why dot you solve it?!" She snapped. Zoom looked at her with a bit of shock. She doesn't normally snap at people like that. But what he didn't know was that June activated the small tracking device in her wrist. She sure hopes she can stall long enough until help arrives.

Zoom walked around her. Finally he stopped behind her and untied her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"C'mon, June, I know you are a smart girl. I think you're just lying to me." He whispered in her ear from behind. He handed her the device.

"There is a reason why we chose you to figure this out. None of our men could figure it out, but the brilliant Juniper Moore-Wayne has to know." He taunted her, "You've always played down your brilliance, refused to skip grades like your siblings. But I know this is the assets puzzle you've ever had to solve."

As though things slowed down, June's mind suddenly unlocked the pass code the deciphered the letters and numbers that everyone else found random. Zoom walked to face her. They were inches apart.

"The code is..." June smashed the device onto the ground with her right hand. Taking advantage of the shocked and horrified look on Zoom's face, she used her left hand to rip his cowl off his face.

She froze. It couldn't be...it was Hunter!

"Hunter? What's going on?!" She asked in confusion. Hunter looked at her.

"What's going on is that I'm a bad guy June." He said as he walked away from her. She couldn't believe it. Her almost boyfriend was a bad guy? Why can't she have a normal relationship?!

"How long have you known that I was Phoenix, and how much do you know." She demanded.

"I've known for awhile. And I know that your siblings are robin, batgirl, batman, Nightwing, red hood, and shadow. It was easy to figure it out." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Why do I always attract the weirdos?" June groaned.

"I'll ask you again, June, what's the code?" Hunter demanded.

"I'll tell you again, Hunter, I don't know it!"

"Hard to believe from someone who can easily hack the pentagon without leaving a trace."

"Oops, I forgot it." She looked at the smashed device. "I've helped the team and the league right the light long enough to know you us wouldn't have made a copy of that. Good luck getting the code now."

Hunter growled in frustration. "You have a near photographic memory. Don't try to play the 'I forgot' card."

"Jesus Christ, I don't know the code!" June shouted at him. Hunter grit his teeth and gripped her wrists, forcefully twisting them behind her back and retying the knot.

"Good luck with your hopes in the League. All tracking devices are disabled as soon as you enter the building. They won't be finding you for a while."

"Oh please." June said as she gave a sly smirk. Hunter looked at her with confusion.

"I've got my own hound." She said as she looked at him. As if on que, the door bust open.

"Alright! Who's the jackass who thought it was funny to kidnap my cousin?!" A voice rang.

"See I told you. I don't need a tracking device for her to find me. She just has skill." June said. Suddenly a shuriken flew past Hunter, who had fear written all over his face. Shadow walked towards June and untied her.

"Geez, why are you always getting the weirdos. I'm lucky Zatanna can track Klarion's scent like a dog." She said.

"Oops." Klarion said as he petted Teekl. Hunter sighed and looked at the prince of chaos.

"Now then." Shadow said as she cracked her knuckles.

"As nice as it's been, Hunter, I think you can consider this a break up." June said, flipping over his shoulders and placing an inhibitor collar around his neck and knocking him out.

Klarion wisely decided it was time to go and disappeared in a portal with Teekl.

Shadow sighed and turned to June, she then lowered her mask.

"Well June...it seems you do attract the weirdos." Caitlin said as she put her arm around her cousins shoulders. June looked at her and nodded.

"I have to agree. Where's Jaime and why are you here?"

"He's at home taking care of the twins and since I'm not pregnant anymore I can go back to doing this. Besides I need exercise or I won't get rid of the pregnancy weight." She said as she sighed.

Caitlin then grabbed Hunter and left the building with June right behind her. When they got out of the building, the batboys ran over to their sisters.

"June! Are you okay?" Dick asked once he got over to them.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. Batman walked over to Caitlin and took Hunter off her shoulders.

"Where are we anyways?" June asked.

"Gotham, actually," Caitlin answered.

Batman turned on his comm. "Batman to League. We require ambulances and Belle Reve officers."

Superman answered. "Ambulances!? Are any of you hurt?"

"No, but Zoom needs it. Suspected puncture lung, concussion, broken arm and ribs." Bat,man glared at Hunter.

"How did that happen?"

Batman paused, "He fell down the stairs."

Superman coughed, "Ah, how many times."

"Lost count,"

June suddenly remembered her mask was no longer on her face.

"Oh crap, my mask isn't on! Cay help me find it." June said as she pulled her cousin back into the building. Once they got back in the room, they started to look for her mask. After looking for a few minutes, they finally found it. June put it back on and went back outside. On their way out Caitlin slid her mask back on. When they got back out, the belle rev officers were already there and started to arrest Hunter.

Hunter had now woken up. He smiled at June. "Sorry, beautiful, maybe next time."

"Please take him away before I break another arm. Or leg. Or something else that I'm sure will be just as or even more painful as before."

Hunter winked at her, "See ya around, cutie,"

"Doubt it, Zolomon."

Hunter gave her one last smile before they put him in the car and started to leave. June turned to Caitlin.

"Why don't we get home before Jaime goes crazy." Caitlin nodded and laughed. The two girls headed towards the nearest zeta tubes and headed home. A few moments later the boys followed after them.

"So... Have you watched Sherlock Season 2 yet?" Caitlin asked randomly.

"No," June shook her head. "Just started the first episode."

"Oh, okay..." Caitlin suddenly smirked, "Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes don't end up together or have sex." she spoiled.

"What!?" June yelled. Caitlin then started to laugh and ran towards the elevator with June following.

"How could you?!"

"I had too! Besides you spoiled Harry potter!"

"That was months ago!"

"At least I didn't tell you what happens in the last episode-"

"LALALALALALALALALALA!" June screamed, covering her ears and running away.

Caitlin laughed. Revenge was sweet.

She walked upstairs to the nursery and opened the door. She walked in and saw Jaime fast asleep with the twins in his arms. She could tell that they have woken up earlier. She took out her phone and took a couple pictures. After she did that, she walked over to him and took Andrew and put him in his crib. Then she picked up Victoria and put her in her crib. Then she turned the baby monitor on and walked over to Jaime and shook him slightly.

"Jaime wake up." Jaime then started to open his eyes.

"Oh hey."

"Come on, lets get to bed." She said. Jaime got up and grabbed the walkie-talkie and left the nursery with Caitlin.

Jaime yawned, "Not arguing."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry there hasn't been an update in a while. I've been busy with school and such. Plus I've decided to kill my brain by prepping for the SATs early. So once again, sorry there hasn't been much of an update in a while. I'll try to keep up with the posting as best as i can since i have a lot of homework and such to do. Anyway enjoy the chapter :c**

With June

June sat on the roof outside her room. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Why do I always fall for the speedsters?" She whispered to herself.

"Can't help it if we're all so attractive."

She turned around and saw Hunter. He even had his inhibitor collar off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look June before you go tell Bruce I'm here, I just want to explain." He said.

"Fine. You have two minutes before I wake up Caitlin." She threatened. Hunter nodded.

"Look I was just under orders to do that. I'm sorry, I don't want us to break up."

"Hunter.."

"June please I'm so sorry."

"Hunter please. I just want time to think."

Hunter looked a bit like a lost puppy. He nodded sadly. "I'll see you then."

Hunter disappeared with a gust of wind. June blinked and caught the small piece of paper floating in air. On it was a phone number. June sighed softly and stared at the paper for a long time. 'I'm so going to regret this' she thought, cursing herself as she entered his number into her phone contacts.

She sighed and went back inside. She closed her window and changed into her pajamas. Once she did that, she went downstairs and got a glass of milk and walked into the living room. She sat down on the chair next to Jason.

"What are you doing up? Everyone has turned in."

"I'm just getting a glass of milk." Jason rolled his eyes and continued watching tv. After awhile June finished her milk and began to make her way towards her room. She got into her bed and went fast asleep.

3 AM

June woke up to the sound of a cry. June got up and walked towards the nursery. She opened the door and saw Caitlin and Jaime holding the twins.

"You two go to sleep. Neither of you have slept a wink in days." June said softly.

Jaime sighed and was apparently too tired to argue. He handed her Victoria and sleepily trudged across the hall.

Dick entered the room. He was wide awake. Probably back from patrol and filled with adrenaline, June thought. After a few minutes of bickering, Caitlin reluctantly handed Andrew to him and went to bed.

"I can't believe they have to deal with this for six more weeks." Dick said as he st down in the rocking chair and started to calm Andrew down.

"Six more weeks?!"

"Yeah I know." June sighed. She sat down in the other rocking chair and started to calm down Victoria. She felt sorry for Caitlin and Jaime. Six more weeks of hardly any sleep. That's rough, they probably get around three hours of sleep each night.

"Everyone's asleep?" June asked.

"Yeah, even Bruce." Dick answered.

"Dick, I need to tell you something..."

"What?" He looked at his little sister.

"Hunter broke out of Belle Reve and came to me a few hours ago."

"What!?"

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"June I have to."

"Please Dick!" June begged. She began to give him the puppy dog eyes. Dick tried his best not to give in, but sadly he failed.

"Ugh fine!"

"Thanks bro!" June said as she got Andrew to quiet down with the help of his pacifier. She then handed Dick, Victoria's pacifier. He put the pacifier in the infants mouth and immediately stopped crying. He sighed and continued to rock her to sleep. Soon enough both babies were asleep and the two siblings put them in their cribs.

"So what did he say?" Dick asked.

"He-he said he didn't want us to break up and he was only following orders." June mumbled.

"The question is, do you still like him?" Dick asked softly.

June looked down. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"June it's okay if you still like him. And if you do, I'll be there to help you." Dick said in a comforting voice. June gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Thanks bro." She said. Dick smiled and ruffled her hair. Then they both left the nursery and went back to bed.

The Next Day

"I swear I can do it this time!" Jake said, prepared to do a trick on his skateboard as they walked to school.

June hid a snort, "Yeah, just like how you were so sure you could do that 360° spin over the park benches."

Jen and Avery giggled along with her. Zack smirked and skated next to Jake.

"Hey, where's Hunter?" Avery asked.

All eyes turned to June.

"Why do you always look at me for answers?" she asked.

"Because you always do have the answers." Zack laughed.

"Well, he's out sick." June lied easily.

"Really?" Zack asked. June nodded. She hated lying to her friends. Then a car pulled up beside them and Caitlin got out.

"June."

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to go somewhere but you forgot your cookies." Caitlin said as she handed her a small bag with cookies in them. June quickly grabbed the cookies and held them with care.

"I forgot them! I'm so sorry cookies!"

"Um yeah so I'll see ya later." Caitlin said as she got back in the car an left. As she was holding her cookies, her friends looked at her with worry looks.

"June...they're cookies." Avery said.

"Yeah you have a problem. Let me hold them so you won't have that problem anymore." Jake said as he reached for the bag.

"My cookies!" June yelled and took off running. Her friends then ran off after her.

"We want the cookies too!" Zack yelled.

June barely stifled a cackle that would be easily recognized as Phoenix's.

The five friends ran into the school courtyard, laughing. June handed each of her friends a cookie. "Here."

"You know, June, we've barely seen you" Jen realized.

"What are you talking about? I see you guys everyday."

"School doesn't count. And anyways, we've barely come over or had a sleep over." Avery pointed out.

June covered up a wince. Bruce never liked it when friends came over. There was always that risk that they'd find the Batcave. June called it paranoia, but Bruce tried to have June's and everyone else's friends over as little as possible.

"Why don't you guys come over after shop?" June suggested. It seemed like the perfect day for her. Caitlin and Jaime would be in El Paso with Victoria and Andrew visiting Jaime's parents and sister.

Bruce was on League business, leaving Dick in charge.

But then again they would have to deal with Damian, Tim, Jason, Stephanie and Cassandra. But they most likely wouldn't be a problem except for Tim and Damian.

"Great!" Avery and Jen said in unison.

"So a sleep over?" Zack asked. Avery nodded. The boys groaned.

"You guys can come and hang out until its time for the sleep over." June said as they walked Ito school.

"Alright." The boys agreed.

"But you guys are staying for dinner, right?"

"Yeah of course!" Jake said.

"Alfred's cooking is AWESOME!" Zack added happily.

After School

"Hey June, do you think you can-"

"No. I am not hacking into the school database to change your math grade." June interrupted. Jake pouted

"Okay done." Once June was finished, she turned to Jake.

"Okay what? Never mind you already did it." He said. June grabbed her stuff and walked towards the gate to meet her friends. When they all got there, they began to walk towards June's house.

"So how long until we reach your house?" Avery asked.

"Oh about 10 minutes."

"But that's SUCH a long walk." Zack groaned and moaned. Avery rolled her eyes.

"You'll live, dear." she mockingly pat his cheek.

June's eyes sparkled with amusement. Jake and Jen laughed.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the gate.

"Finally!" Zack yelled. Everyone else rolled their eyes. June pressed a button and the gate started to open. They walked in when the gate opened up. They walked up the driveway and walked up to the door. June opened the door and they walked in. The second they walked in, they heard a loud crash.

"Great.." June groaned as she face palmed. She dropped her backpack and ran towards the living room. The other followed her after they dropped their backpacks.

Damian and Tim were trying to kill each other. *Sigh* again. Dick and Matthew were trying to pull them apart while Steph and Jason were taking bets as to who was going to win.

Cass calmly sat in a chair reading a book, as though this wasn't happening.

June rolled her eyes and separated her siblings. "Jesus, i knew I'd regret being the last one home!" she glared at them, and turned to Dick, "And you should nbe able to control them!"

Dick scowled, "You wanna try containing them? Its not like Alfred's here today to watch them! Even Damian wouldn't dare cause trouble around Alfred!"

"I'm going to my room with my friends- please try not to kill each other before Bruce gets home." June glared.

"If you hear any screams...I'm not the cause!" Jason yelled as June and her friends started to go up the stairs. When they got to June's room, they closed the door.

"So how long until Bruce gets home?" Zack asked as he put his skateboard aginast June's desk.

"I have no idea. But he usually gets home late." June said as she sat on her bed.

June popped a movie into the TV. The five of them sat on June's bed and watched the movie. Dick entered the room, holding two bowls of popcorn.

June's eyes lit up. "Thanks Dickie!" she said happily.

Dick smiled and ruffled her hair before leaving the room.

"So, how's life with that many siblings?" Jen, being an only child, asked.

"Terrible. Though I usually try to break up the conflict." June explained.

"What about Caitlin?"

"She is feared from all of us." June said. Her friends looked at her like she was crazy.

"How is Caitlin scary?" Jake asked.

"Oh trust me. She can get pretty scary. Even I get scared by her sometimes." June said.

"Where is Caitlin anyways?" Jake asked.

"Ah, she's with her boyfriend. They're having dinner at Jaime's house." June said, half lying.

"Oh."

"Yeah." June said as she took some popcorn. After the movie, it was around 5:30, and they started to hear a bunch of yelling and crashes. They all turned to each other and heade towards the door.

They walked downstairs and saw the boys wrestling each other. Mainly it was Jason, Tim and Damian. Dick was sitting on the couch watching tv, Stephanie and Matthew were on the other couch cuddling and Cass continued to read.

"Will you guys shut up already?" June said. The boys turned to her and immediately pointed fingers to each other.

"He started it!" They yelled in unison.

June slapped her forehead. Before she could reply, the door opened. All the kids froze before scrambled for him.

"DAD!"

"BRUCE!"

"DADDY!"

"FATHER!"

"OLD MAN!" Everyone stopped and looked at Jason.

"What?"

"Never mind Jason." Bruce said as he hugged his children. He then noticed June's friends.

"You must be June's friends from school." He said. They all nodded. Bruce then gave one of his rare smiles. The kids all froze.

"He's gonna blow!" Stephanie screamed, running away with Matthew. Tim and Jason jumped behind the couch. Even Dick, Dami, and Cass took a few steps back.

Everyone looked at the kids in slight confusion and shock.

Even June ran and hide. Her friends looked at each other and looked at Bruce. He just stood there looking confused as June's friends. Bruce's phone then rang.

"Excuse me." He said as he took his phone out of his jacket pocket, looked at the caller and left the room as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Okay the coast is clear!" Jason said as the siblings came out of hiding and Dick, Cass and Damian relaxed a little.

"Jesus Christ that was terrifying..." June whispered.

Her friends looked at her strangely. She waved the, off and told them she'd tell them later. After Zack and Jake left, Jen, Avery, and June sat on the floor of June's room in their pajamas.

"Now dinner was maxing." Avery said as she painted her toenails. June giggled as Jen laughed.

"I have to admit, it was better then expected." Jen said. There then was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." A voice said.

"You can come in." The door opened and showed Dick at the door.

"Oh hey Dickie. What's up?"

"Alfred wants to know if you girls want some hot chocolate."

"Oh my gosh yes!"

"Totally!"

"Bring it bro!" Dick laughed and nodded. He closed the door and went down stairs to get the hot chocolate.

"Alfred is a GOD!" Jen declared, giggled as she sipped her drink.

"And you're just realizing this now?" Avery asked.

"It's eleven, we should probably be going to bed now." June said seriously. The other two girls nodded and looked at each other. Two seconds later, the three of them burst into laughter. Going to sleep at 11? As if. They didn't sleep until like three a.m.!

"June, you took the red mug, right?" Dick suddenly popped his head back in. His face froze and morphed into a look of horror.

"What's the difference?" Jen asked.

"That's the mug without any sugar!" Dick whimpered. June giggled, sugar levels shooting up.

Jen and Avery looked at June with looks of horror. They knew exactly what to expect if June had sugar late at night. And boy this was going to be a long night.


	23. Chapter 23

With Caitlin and Jaime, 5 p.m.

"Oh my goodness! They are so cute!" Mary Reyes said as she cooed at her grandchildren.

Monica peered at them. "They're tiny." She noted in that adorable tone of hers.

"Yes, Monica." Jaime chuckled. "You know, Monica, you're gonna be the flower girl, right?"

"Mm hmm, what do they do?"

"They throw petals on the floor while walking down the aisle." Caitlin explained as she held Victoria. Monica nodded with happiness as she looked at Caitlin. She then turned her attention back to Andrew, who her mother was holding, and heard the door open and close again.

"Daddy!"

Carlos smiled and picked up Monica before turning to Caitlin, Jaime, Victoria, and Mary. He froze. "Please tell me they're not mine."

"They're your grandchildren, papa." Jaime laughed.

Carlos bent down and picked up Andrew.

"Now he definitely looks like his father." He said as he sat down next to his son. Jaime smiled and nodded.

"June said that Victoria has Caitlin's eyes, and I have to agree. But Victoria's might be brighter." Jaime said.

"Yeah you're right." Caitlin said.

"So have you two started to plan the wedding?" Mary asked as she picked up her coffee up and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but we're going to have it happen around the next two months." Jaime replied.

Suddenly, Cailtlin gasped. "Jaime!"

Jaime jumped. "What? What's wrong?" He demanded.

"I think Victoria's hair is turning blonde!" Jaime looked at his daughter closely. Indeed, her hair was slightly lighter than the dark brown she had been born with.

"We'll, doesn't your mom have blonde hair? She could have just gotten that gene."

"But isn't brown hair dominant?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah but it can also be recessive." Jaime said as he continued to look at his daughters hair.

"Oh yeah that's right." Monica walked up to Jaime and stretched her arms up.

"Alright Monica." Jaime sighed. He got up from his seat and lifted his sister up.

"Yay!" Monica yelled in happiness.

Caitlin's phone buzzed. It was a text from June:

Please stay overnight. I've got a few friends over.

Caitlin texted back:

You have friends!?

Caitlin laughed as she imagined June glaring at her phone. She handed Jaime her phone so he could read June's message.

"She has friends?" He asked. Jaime's expression was just like Caitlin's. shocked and a little surprised.

"Apparently. It must have been those kids she was with when she was heading to school." Caitlin said. She remembered seeing those kids with June she forgot her cookies, when Caitlin was going baby clothes shopping. The next second

Andrew and Victoria started to cry. Caitlin immediately went for the diaper bag Alfred gave her, and grabbed the two bottles.

"It's been hours since they have last been fed." Caitlin said as she handed the blue bottle to Carlos. He nodded and put the bottle in Andrews mouth as Caitlin put the pink bottle in Victoria's mouth.

"We'll stay in my room." Jaime said.

"Can I hold one?" Monica begged.

"After they eat." Caitlin promised.

"Aww." Monica then began to pout.

"Oh Monica. Come on you can help me make dinner." Mary said as she held her hand outfit her daughter. Monica ran over to her mom and took her hand. Caitlin laughed and looked at Victoria.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like someone had a spit up." Caitlin said as she reached for a towel and whipped Victoria's face. Jaime couldn't help but smile. Caitlin really was a great mom.

Caitlin's phone rang. She answered it. "Yeah, Dick?"

"What?" Caitlin shouted, "Who decided- oh god... I'm a bit busy, try to keep her in one room- hello? Hello?" she hung up, frowning.

"What happened?" Jaime asked worriedly.

"June drank hot chocolate with SUGAR in it."

Jaime looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Oh no.."

"Oh yeah..I blame Dick. It WAS his mug." Caitlin said as she put her phone away. Jaime sighed and face palmed. Man he sure does feel bad for them.

"Here you go son." His father said. Jaime looked at his father and saw that he was handing him Andrew back. Jaime then took Andrew from his father and his father got up and walked into the kitchen.

"So you have to burp them after being fed?" Jaime asked Caitlin.

"Yep, that's right."

"Did you take some sort of parenting class i don't know about?" Jaime asked.

Caitlin giggled, "Maternal instincts, dear." she mockingly kissed his cheek.

Mary walked into the room, smiling. "She's right, Jaime."

Jaime then turned to his mom.

"Really? How come I don't have that?"

"Because you're a boy, Jaime." Caitlin said as she giggled. Jaime looked back at Caitlin and pouted.

"Aww is someone jealous?" Caitlin asked in a teasing voice as she pinched his cheek, after Victoria finished her bottle.

Jaime swatted her hand away, still pouting. "Hey, how's Bart?" Caitlin suddenly asked.

Jaime frowned. "Why- oh. Today would be their six month anniversary. I hear he had something special planned."

Caitlin sighed sadly, "Don't worry, they'll be back together by the wedding."

Jaime smiled.

"Yeah they better be. But why did they break up again?"

"Because remember when he put her medicine in her ice cream? That's one reason and the fact that he 'over protects' her." Caitlin explained. She began to burp Victoria. After a couple pats, she spit up again.

"Uh oh! Another spit up!" Caitlin said as she wiped her daughters face again. She handed Jaime the towel.

"So I do this?"

"Yep." After a few pats Andrew spit up all over Jaime's shirt.

"Someone take him." Jaime said as he started to get up. Caitlin couldn't help but giggle. Carlos came back in the room with Monica and took Andrew from Jaime, who ran up towards his room after Andrew was out of his arms.

Caitlin laughed, cradling Victoria. "Thank you for not spitting up on Mommy." she cooed.

Victoria giggled and gurgled in reply. Caitlin laughed again and kissed Victoria's forehead.

She walked over to Monica. "You want to hold her?" she asked the young girl. The nine year old nodded happily and excitedly

"YESYESYESYESYES!" Monica squealed in delight.

"Haha alright you need to sit down alright?" Caitlin asked. Monica nodded and sat down on the couch. Monica then held her arms out and Caitlin carefully put Victoria in Monica's arms. Monica started to giggle as she held the infant. Victoria giggled and gurgled in reply. Carlos walked over to Caitlin and handed Andrew to her.

Caitlin smiled and rocked her son. She sat beside Monica, letting the twins giggle at one another.

"She is cute!" Monica laughed.

"She IS my daughter." Caitlin joked.

"You're right!" Monica giggled. The next minute Jaime came down the stairs in his pajamas.

"What took you so long?" Caitlin asked as he continued to rock her son.

"I had to change into my pajamas." Jaime said he sat down next to Caitlin.

"C'mon, Monica, off to bed." Mary said, deciding to leave the couple alone.

Monica pouted, but obligingly followed her mother upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

At Wayne Manor

"Dickhead, you really are a dick aren't you?" Jason complained as they hid behind the couch. June's laughter bounced off the walls. Even Damian looked a bit intimidated.

"I try." Dick glared. Jen and Avery weren't sure if they should laugh or be terrified.

"Doesn't anyone else have experience calming June down?" Jen asked

Steph smirked and took out her phone, dialing a number. Ten minutes later, Bart entered the manor.

"C'mon, June-" he attempted to coax her.

She instead cackled madly and ran off. Bart sighed, glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and sped after her. He grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the floor.

"Alright June, time to calm down." He said as he tried to keep his grip on her. But she kept squirming around and soon enough, got out of his grip.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She asked as she started to giggle.

"Steph called me." He replied. June started at him with an evil look in her eye. Bart knew it wasn't good. The next second,

June climbed up in the rafters. Bart sighed, and walked back to the living room. He walked back over to Dick and whispered in his ear. Dick nodded in reply and got up and left. Jen and Avery watched him leave and turned back to Bart.

"Where is he going?" Jen asked.

"He's going to look for June."

"Where did she go?" Avery asked.

"I have no idea."

"Sooooo... Who are you?" Jen asked.

"June's boyfriend." Bart said.

Stephanie cocked and eyebrow. "Ex boyfriend." she reminded him.

He sagged slightly at the reminder. "Yeah... ex."

Bart sighed.

"Guess I should head home." He said as he started to head towards the door. Jen and Avery looked at each other and nodded. They quickly got up and ran towards him.

"Hey wait!" Jen called. Bart stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"We couldn't help but notice that you sagged when that blonde girl said you're June's ex." Avery said. Bart nodded with a questioning look.

"We'll we were wondering, do you still like her or something?" Jen asked.

"Yeah but she hates me to the max. I'm surprised she didn't yell at me. Must be the sugar." Bart said as he sighed again and opened the door. Before Jen and Avery could say anything else, Bart walked out and closed the door.

Later, when June calmed down, Jen and Avery bugged her about Bart.

"Why'd you break up?"

"He still likes you."

"Why don't you get back together?"

"Is that why you're dating Hunter?"

"Ohmygod! Hunter's your rebound guy!

"He is NOT my rebound guy! Guys chill. One question at a time." June said. Jen, Avery and June had made their way back to June's room. The three girls were in a circle form and were bombarding June with questions.

"Then spill! Why'd you guys break up?" Avery asked.

"Because he put my medicine in my food AFTER I told him how it made me feel. I told you girls about my bi-polar right?"

"Yeah you did, but maybe he cared so much about you that's why he did it?" Jen said. June rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. If he cared he wouldn't have put my medicine in my food." June scoffed.

"So is that why you're dating Hunter?" Jen asked.

"No! Of course not!"

Avery and Jen exchanged looks of innocent disbelief.

"Okaaaaay then..." Jen sang.

June's face flushed. "And honestly, I don't think the whole Hunter thing will work out."

"How come?"

"He's a jerk." June lied. She hated lying to her friends, especially Jen and Avery.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He stood me up on a date once." She said.

"Oh no he didn't." Avery said as she snapped her fingers and bobbed her head a little.

Jen and June giggled slightly at her reaction, but then turned serious.

"So... single forever." June smiled weakly.

"I think you should get back together with Bart. He'd be happy enough to." Avery winked.

June sighed, "No. I don't need his input on my health."

"Haven't you ever considered maybe it's good he cares so much for you?" Jen asked.

"Yeah but there's a limit. And Bart crossed that limit." June said as she crossed her arms. Jen and Avery sighed.

"But maybe he did it so he could protect you?" Jen said.

"Why don't we just get off the subject?" June asked.

"No." Jen and Avery said in unison.

June groaned, lying back on her sleeping bag and throwing her pillow into her face.

"C'mon June, stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop asking questions." June groaned. Jen and Avery looked at each other and giggled. They loved doing this to June.

"Only if you stop being stubborn!" Jen said with a smile. June sighed.

"Fine.."

"Just one last question..." Jen added.

"One question." June grit her teeth with annoyance, closing her eyes.

"Did you have sex with Bart?" Avery blurted out.

June's eyes shit open. "I- what?! No!" June said. Why would she ask that?!

"Avery I'm only 13, why would I have sex with him?"

"I don't know...I was just wondering." Avery said as she climbed into her sleeping bag. June sighed and burried her face into her pillow.

"Now why don't we get to sleep since we got what we wanted." Jen said as she climbed into her sleeping bag too.

June suddenly remembered something. Her face turned a bright pink. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"OHMYGODS JUNE!" Avery squeaked.

"I didn't! And keep your voice down! It didn't get very far!" June's face was bright red.

"I dot believe that." Jen said.

"Same here." Avery agreed.

"I swear it didn't go that far!" June protested. Jen and Avery didn't look convinced at all.

"Mm hmm." the girls said in unison.

June groaned, burying her face into the pillow. "Hmph. Just go to sleep."

* * *

Day Before the Wedding

It wasn't until the day before Caitlin was getting married did June find out who the best man was.

"You two did this on purpose!" June screamed at Jaime.

"Um...Cay do you want to handle this?"

"Nah I'm good." Caitlin said as she bounced Andrew on her knee. June groaned.

"How could you guys do this to me?!"

"June relax all you have to do is walk down the aisle and dance with him. That's it." Caitlin explained.

"I- you- ughhh!" June stormed into her room and locked the door before going onto the room.

"Leave her alone," Caitlin sighed, "It must be that time of month again."

"Uh, TMI." Jaime said dryly.

June sunk into the chair outside. She sat there and just brooded.

"Why so down?" A voice asked.

June looked up to see Hunter. She glared, "What do you want?"

"Just here for the wedding." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You don't have a invitation so you can just leave." June snapped. Hunter continued to smirk.

"Oh come on June. How about after the wedding we go on one last date?"

"No way! I thought you were in belle reve."

"I escaped. Now come on June." He said as he walked towards her and reached for her arm. She quickly pulled her arm away and glared at him.

"Just so you know, these rooms are bugged." June said.

Hunter smirked and held his hand, revealing tiny bugs. June swallowed nervously. He dropped the bugs and advanced on her, pressing her against the wall. She tried to shove him off. He didn't budge.

"One last date, June. If then you decide you don't want me in your life, I'll leave." he promised seriously.

June hesitated. It might be worth it... "Alright, one date, and get off my back." she finally relented.

Hunter smiled, still pressing her against the wall and kissed her.

After a couple seconds he pulled away.

"So after the wedding, we'll go on our date alright?"

"Fine." He smirked and released her from the wall, and walked over to the window.

"See ya." He said as he winked and disappeared. June groaned and slid down to the floor.

"Agh... Shit." June cursed softly yet violently.

She sighed and climbed back into the house.

Jason was the first to see her. "Hey shortie, what's wrong?"

June bit her tongue. "Nothing, Jay."

"You sure? You look a little pale."

"Yes I'm fine Jay."

"Alright then." Jason shrugged and walked off. June sighed and followed him. They then returned to the main room and continued with the practice.

June couldn't concentrate on the practice. Her mind kept drifting back to Hunter. That Damn, cute, Jackass.

"Hey June." Bart said as they prepared to walk.

"Hi." she took his hand.

"You ready to walk down?" He asked. June nodded and they began to walk down. Once they got down, they split into where they are supposed to be. Then Caitlin walked down with Bruce. When they got to the end, Bruce handed Caitlin to Olivier, who walked her up the stairs and handed her to Jaime.

"Alright guys that was good." Dinah said as she got up from where she was sitting. Everyone then began to leave their spots.


	25. Chapter 25

The Next Day

"C'mon Cay... Geddup." June shook her cousin that morning.

She growled and glared in her sleep. June sighed in exasperation. "Don't you remember what today is?"

"Ugh...I don't want to get up." Caitlin groaned. June sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. June grabbed the bottom of Caitlin's blanket and yanked it off of her.

"Get up Cay." June said. Caitlin groaned once again and sat up.

"Good now get dressed." June said as she tossed her cousin a pair of yoga pants and a shirt. June walked into the bathroom and began gathering her cousins make up and hair tools and put them in a bag. When she walked back into the bedroom she saw Caitlin at her desk, with the clothes June gave her on.

"What are you doing?"

"Going over my vows."

"Awww." June smiled.

Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Let's see... Dinah already picked up the twins. Megan, Babs, Zee, Steph, and Cass are already at the place, waiting for you." June listed off, reading the text messages off her phone. "Also, Jaime's in a near state of panic. Bart, Conner, Gar, Tye, and Virgil are trying to calm him down."

"Okay... We should head over shouldnt we?"

"Brilliant deduction." June said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hmph, you've been watching too much Sherlock." Caitlin smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Let's just go. Alfred and the others are waiting downstairs." June said as she headed towards the door. Caitlin grabbed her vows and followed her cousin. They both headed downstairs and met Alfred and the others and headed toward the car. Alfred then dropped the guys off where the best men and groom were getting ready and drive Caitlin and June to where the girls were getting ready. After he dropped them off, he parked the car and walked in with them.

"You do know you don't have to come and watch me get my make up done Alfred." Caitlin said as she opened the door and walked into the room.

"I insist of helping miss Caitlin." Alfred said.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile. She knew Alfred would refuse to leave.

"C'mon Cay, go put on your dress." June shoved her.

"Follow your own advice." Caitlin joked. June frowned, but went to change into the red dress nevertheless.

When she stepped out, June's bright red, strapless dress showed brightly. A silver tiaras rested on her hair. Steph had insisted to curl June's usually straight hair..

"Ooh. Pretty." Caitlin teased her.

June mockingly glared at her. "Go change, Mrs. Jaime Reyes."

"That's my husbands first name!" Caitlin said with a smile. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle. Even Alfred chuckled as he helped June sit still so Stephanie could curl her hair. After a few moments, they hear Caitlin yell from the other room.

"Mom! I need your help!" Dinah sighed with a smile and went to go help her daughter. A few more moments later Caitlin came back with her wedding dress on. Everyone's eye got all wide as they saw Caitlin wear her long strapless with wedding dress.

"How does it look?"

"Amazing!"

"Lovely!"

"Elegant!"

"Quite beautiful miss Caitlin." She couldn't help but smile as she got the replies from her question

"I hope Jaime's doing well..." Caitlin sighed.

* * *

With the guys

"Dude, chill!" Bart rolled his eyes at the panicking Jaime.

"I don't even think Caitlin is this bad" Tim added dryly.

"Oh geez where are my vows?!" Jaime panicked as he looked around the room for his vows. Tim groaned as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Relax man. Chill, I have your vows." Mal said as he showed Jaime the price of paper in his hand. Jaime nodded and started to relax.

"There you go man." Bart said as He sat down next to his friend.

"God I'm so nervous." Jaime said.

"Well, you are getting married." Dick smiled. "To my little sister... I always expected to be the first one married."

"Really?" Jason snickered, "Which girl? Babs, Zatanna, Raquel, Bette... Must I continue?"

Dick glared at him. "And what about that girl you were hanging out with?"

Jason's eyes went wide. He had seen that?! "I- uh- have no idea what you're talking about." he lied.

Dick smirked, knowing he had won.

Jaime couldn't help but chuckle at the boys.

"Yeah I know. It feels like yesterday I just met her." Jaime said. Jason, Dick and Tim smiled at him. He was right. Time has flown by. One minute they just met her, the next she had a boyfriend and then she has kids and is now getting married.

"That's true." Dick said.

"Since she isn't pregnant anymore, does that mean she's going to go back to crime fighting?" Mal asked as he looked at the team leader.

"It's up to her. But right now what we need to focus on is Jaime getting married." He said with a big smile.

"Well, you look good in a tux." Bart grinned at his best friend.

Jaime simply looked at him. "Did you have any doubt?"

The guys all laughed.

"Bart, you didn't change yet." Jaime realized.

Bart down at himself. He disappeared and reappeared in a suit. He grinned.

"Looking' good, hermano." Jaime clapped his back.

"So, I think we're all dying to ask this, but what's the scarab have to say about this?" Dick asked, suddenly curious.Jun

"He's been quiet for the past couple days. It's weird." Jaime explained. All the guys looked at each other with blank looks.

"So is that good?" Jason asked.

"Yeah it is, but it also means I get peace and quiet in my head." Jaime said. Dick smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, his phone vibrated, Dick took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Alright guys we should be heading out. June just texted me saying that Cay is almost ready and they are about to leave.

So we should head over. The girls are going to do last minute touches at the church." Dick explained. Everyone nodded and got up from their seats. Mal handed Jaime his vows and they all started to help each other with putting their flowers on their jackets.

"OHMYGOD WHERE ARE MY VOWS?!"

"JAIME THEY'RE IN YOUR HAND!"

"Oh yeah..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been pretty busy with school and work (since the place i work at is closing down on sunday). But dont worry,i'll do my best to post more chapters now.**

At the Church

When the guys got there, they saw June heading towards them.

"Hey June." Mal said as he wave to her.

"Hey Mal! Oh and guys Cay is getting last minute stuff done and you guys head to your dressing room and get ready."

June said. The guys nodded and followed June through the side door of the church. They noticed that the league members and team members, that weren't in the wedding, were just arriving. Once they got to their dressing room Jaime started freaking out again. June felt bad for them, Jaime was a nervous wreck. She then began to make her way towards the girls dressing room. When she got there, she saw Bruce and Olivier standing outside the door with Alfred.

"You guys waiting to see the bride?" She asked. The three men nodded and she giggled. June opened the door, walked in and close it behind her. When she got in, she saw that Caitlin was starting to freak out.

"I can't do this. I can not absolutely do this." Caitlin said. June rolled her eyes and walked over to her cousin.

"Cay! You can do this! Just don't worry about it."

"Okay, okay. My god I'm nervous."

"I don't get why people get nervous over this."

"I'm getting married to Jaime, June. I happen to love that guy." Caitlin said as June sighed and rolled her eyes again. Man even Caitlin is a nervous wreck. There then was a knock on the door and it opened a bit.

"Can we come in?" Olivier asked.

"Yes you can." Dinah said as she gave a small smile as she grabbed the veil. Olivier, Bruce and Alfred walked in and stood in their place with wide surprised eyes.

"Cay..you look great." Olivier said.

"You look lovely miss Caitlin."

"You do look great Caitlin."

"Thanks." Caitlin smiled weakly.

"We're starting!" June exclaimed suddenly.

Caitlin began hyperventilating again. Bruce eventually got her to breathe as Ollie got into the middle to the isle and Alfred took his seat.

Everyone in the church then turned their heads as everyone began walking down. Jaime was already up there, so he got to watch everyone come down. The bridesmaids came down with the grooms men next to them, then the maid of honor with the best man, then the ring bearer. The music then began to start and everyone stood up. Monica came down the isle in her little pink flower girl dress spreading the flower petals on the ground. Followed behind Monica was Caitlin. Jaime couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful. When Bruce and Caitlin got to the stairs, Bruce handed her to Olivier, and walked her up the stairs and handed her to Jaime. Once Caitlin got to him, he lifted up her veil and smiled.

"You look great." He whispered. Caitlin smiled and priest came forward.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Caitlin Marie Moore-Wayne and Jaime Jóse Reyes." The priest began.

June smiled at Caitlin with encouragement. She looked near in tears. Bart caught her eye and smiled. June's stomach churned as she remembered her promise to Hunter later on today. She snapped back into attention and listened to the priest.

He continued by reading verses from the bible.

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked. Damian then stepped forward and handed the priest the wedding rings. Caitlin then took off her engagement ring and gave it to the priest. Jaime then took Caitlin's hand and started to repeat after the priest, as he placed the ring on Caitlin's finger, and Caitlin did the same.

"Now the bride and groom will read their vows to each other. The groom shall go first." The priest said. Jaime then reached into his pocket and pulled out his vows.

"Caitlin, when we met, I had no clue you'd be the girl I'd be marrying. I can't say I regret it, and there's no way I'm ever going to. I will not love you until death, but after death as well." Jaime said softly, causing tears to swim in Caitlin's eyes.

"I love you, Caitlin Marie Reyes neè Moore-Wane."

Jaime gave her a big smile as he put his vows away.

"Now the bride may say her vows." The priest said. June stepped forward and handed Caitlin her vows. She sipped the tears away before they could fall down her cheeks.

"Jaime, when I first noticed you I thought you were kinda of awkward. But that's okay, because I'm awkward too. I love you more than anything in the world, and I would do anything to protect you. I remember the happiness in your eyes when I agreed to go out with you, and that same happiness has been there since then. I'm happy to be called your wife. I'll always love you, even after death I'll never let go of you." Caitlin said as more tears started to form in her eyes. Jaime then wiped away a tear that was starting to form. The priest then stepped forward after Caitlin handed her vows back to June.

"Please join hands once more." He said as they joined hands.

"Now if there is any reason why this couple should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." There a silence and nobody spoke. The priest smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He then turned to Jaime.

"You may now kiss the bride." The second the priest said it, Jaime leaned in and kissed his wife.

A loud cheer ran through the crowd.

June felt tears slip down her own cheeks as she clapped. Everyone separated to go to the reception. Bart walked up to her, smiling softly.

"Hey, June." he said softly, wiping her tears away.

"Hi, Bart," she took his hand and together, they walked to the reception hall. Caitlin and Jaime were the first to dance.

The room darkened and a spotlight appeared over them as they headed to the dance floor.

"Alright bride and groom. It's time for your dance together." Dick said as he patted Jaime's back. Jaime smiled as he led Caitlin towards the dance floor. A slow song began to play and they started to dance.

"I can't believe we're married." Jaime whispered in her ear.

"And dot forget our kids." She replied. Jaime smiled and held her closer.

"It's just... So hard to believe..." Jaime shook his head.

As the song ended, the Maid of Honor, Best man, Bridesmaids, and Groomsmen made their way to the dance floor (or a few of them *CoughJuneCough* were shoved onto the dance floor)

Dick and Zatanna went together, Jason went to Barbara, Conner took Megan, and Tim danced with Steph.

"I hope Matthew and Cassie aren't gonna be pissed." Tim mumbled. Steph laughed in reply.

Bart took June's hand with a small smile and the two began dancing.

"So how have you been doing?" Bart asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Pretty good."

'Man this awkward!' June thought to herself. Man she was not looking forward to the end of the wedding. She's forced to go on a date with Hunter. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Suddenly, a scream entered the room. Everyone looked at the person it had come from.

Artemis clutched her stomach in shock. Her eyes were wide and almost teary. "I-I think the baby's coming!"

Those simple five words threw everything into chaos. Caitlin and Dick sprung into action. Caitlin had gone through this already, and Dick felt he had a duty to help if Wally couldn't be here.

Ollie panicked again, and was forced him down. June grabbed Bart's wrist and the two disappeared in the crowd.

"June! What are we doing!?" June ignored him and dragged him into the Zeta Tubes and into the Batcave.

"That-" Bart began, eyes wide as he pointed to the device in Junes hands.

"It's a molecular energy opener." June said slowly, looking Bart in the eye. "I think this can bring back Wally

"Have you tested this thing?" Bart asked as he looked at the small machine.

"Not really. With getting ready with the wedding and everything I haven't had time." June explained.

"Oh so I guess it's time for the test?" Bart asked. June nodded.

"When did you have time to-"

"I had a lot of time between missions and wedding planning. Now lets hurry and get this thing working."

"Why do you need me?" Bart asked as June set it up.

"Well, a speedster went in, and a speedster can get the other one out." June explained her theory.

"What is 'in' anyways?"

"No idea. There's no way of telling. Anyways, this device will only open for ten seconds once you're gone. Time is different there, luckily. So you have a half hour in your time to get Wally. If you don't get back in ten seconds..." June trailed off and shook her head. She looked up at him with tired eyes. "Good luck, Bart." she gently kissed his cheek and held up the device. Bart froze in place, jaw hitting the ground.

"Start vibrating in place now!" June commanded after handing the shell-shocked boy the device. Bart snapped back to attention and began vibrating at top speed. The blur suddenly disappeared.

June sat in her chair and slowly began counting to ten.

Once she got to 10, there was a flash. She looked up quickly and saw Bart...and Wally! He did it!

"Wally!" June said in a happy tone. She got up and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo. What's going on?"

"Can't explain now. We need to get moving now!" June said as she released from the hug and pulled him towards the zeta tubes with Bart following. They went through the zeta tubes and appeared near a hospital. They then rushed in and saw Olivier waiting for them in the front.

"Come on let's go."

"What's going on?!" Wally asked as they started to rush down the hall.

"Artemis is pregnant and is going into labor now! So get in there!" June said as they reached the delivery room. June shoved Wally into the room and closed the door. Everyone in the hall gave June and Bart shocked looks.

"Was that.." Caitlin said. June nodded with a big smile.

"OHMYGODS JUNE YOU'RE AMAZING!" Caitlin squealed and hugged her. June blushed.

"I try... And Bart was the one who brought Wally back."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't built that." Bart took her hand, and smiled. June smiled back at him, arms wrapping around him. Their faces were three inches away.

They suddenly felt someone's hands on the back of their heads.

"Now kiss!" Caitlin said. June quickly pulled away out of Caitlin's grasp and looked at her cousin.

"Will you stop?"

"Fine." Caitlin sat down next to Jaime and cuddles up next to him.

June glanced at Bart, and sighed. She pecked his lips softly. Bart's eyes lit up happily. Ollie suddenly opened the door, a soft smile on his and Dinah's faces.

"Ready to meet Jai and Irey West?"

"Twins?" Dick asked as he looked at Ollie with surprised look:

"Yeah come on." He said as he held the door open. Everyone then walked in and saw Artemis and Wally holding twin babies. Artemis was holding the baby girl and Wally was holding the baby boy. Artemis looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys. Wanna meet the West kids?" She asked as everyone made their way over to the bed Artemis was laying in.

Artemis was crying, everyone could see. Her head was leaning on Wally's chest. Artemis smiled at June and Bart. "Thank you." she said softly.

Artemis handed Irey to Ollie, who beamed as she opened her bright green eyes.

"Oh lord, a carbon copy of her father." Ollie sighed, looking at the older red head.

"Where did this little boy get black hair from?" Dinah asked, cooing at the sight of Jai.

"My mom and sister have black hair-"

The door slammed open suddenly. "Where is my- Artemis!" Jade rushed over to her sister. Roy awkwardly stood at the door, before his eyes rested of Wally. His jaw fell open

"Roy!"

"Wally!" Wally handed Artemis Jai and ran over to Roy. Roy rushed over to Wally. When they met, they wrapped their arms into a hug.

"You guys are forgetting about me!" Dick said as he rushed over to his two best friends and wrapped his arms around them.

Caitlin sighed and face palmed for her brothers weird action. Wally, Roy and Dick broke from the hug and Wally looked at Caitlin.

"Cay, why are you wearing a wedding dress?"

"Because I got married today Wally." Caitlin said with a big smile.

"What? Who do I have to beat up-oh." Wally broke into a grin as he glanced at Jaime. "Um. Please tell me those two aren't mine too..." he spotted Victoria and Andrew.

Caitlin laughed. "Those are mine too."

"Damn, how long was I gone?" Wally asked.

"Nine months." June said helpfully.

"Oh lord... Bart, please tell me you be June didn't-"

"WALLY!" Bart's face turned bright red. June's cheeks blossomed.

"Uh, actually, we broke up." June mumbled.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"I'll tell you later Wally." June said as she sat down on the bed. Artemis smiled at June who sighed. Wally sat down next to Caitlin and looked at Victoria and Andrew in their car carriers.

"Want to hold one of them?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah sure." Caitlin got up and got Andrew out of his seat and handed him to Wally and then she got Victoria out of her seat.

"As so cute." Wally said.

"But not nearly as cute as my kids." Wally finished, grinning.

Jaime narrowed his eyes and held Andrew, "Not possible, ese."

Wally opened his mouth to argue, but Artemis interrupted. "Girls, you're both beautiful. Now, Wally, hold your son."

"Hell hath no fury compared to a pregnant Arty." Dick clapped him on the back. Wally gulped and picked up Jai, smiling as he opened his stormy grey eyes.

"Aw, just like his mother!"

"Don't forget Irey has those green eyes like her dad." Artemis said as Ollie handed her Irey back.

"Hey Arty! Our kids could be childhood friends!" Caitlin said. Artemis looked at Caitlin and gave her a smile.

"That's right!"

"But make sure your kids don't eat everything in the fridge." Caitlin said as Wally laughed.

June smiled at the sight, and suddenly her cell phone rang. She frowned and checked her text messages. 'ready 4 our d8?' from Hunter

June swallowed and put her phone away. "We should probably leave them alone; Artemis must be exhausted." as soon as she said this, Artemis yawned.

Everyone except Wally and Jade filed out of the room. A sharp squeal emitted the room.

Everyone turned to look at the two pairs of twins, but they were all asleep. Roy's face turned red.  
He sighed, "I guess Lian is awake."

"Nice going Roy." Caitlin said as she patted him on the back. Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Caitlin smiled and walked over to Bruce.

"I need to change out of this. Did Alfred bring extra clothes?"

"Yeah they're in the car." Bruce said. Caitlin nodded and walked to the car. After awhile Caitlin came back with a bag.

"June do you want to get out of that dress?"

"Yes please!" June said as she followed Caitlin to the bathroom. A few minutes later the two girls came back. June was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and Caitlin was wearing shorts, a black shirt and a hoodie.

June's phone beeped again. She swallowed and looked at Caitlin. "Uh, I've gotta work on a project with some friends." she lied and ran off.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, confused. She asked herself, "Since when has June cared about her school project?"


	27. Chapter 27

With June and Hunter

"It's about time." Hunter said as June walked up to him.

"Well sorry. I was busy." She said. Hunter rolled his eyes and put his arm around her. They walked towards a restaurant and sat down at a table.

"So how was the wedding?"

"It was good."

"Got out of that dress, I see."

June made a face before ordering a soda. Hunter ordered a glass of water.

"I hope you're prepared to pay for your own meal." June told him. "I've dated speedsters long enough to know you can eat everyone's meal in this restaurant."

"Oh really?" June nodded. Hunter cracked a smile.

"I'm glad we could go on one last date before you decide if you still want me in your life or not." He said. The waiter them came by the table, have them their drinks and took their order.

"How did you get your powers?" June asked softly.

Hunter frowned. "My dad. He was a chemist. Had his own lab at home. We lived in Central. One day, while I was ten, it was storming. Dad took his chance and conducted the lightning into his lab. Something went wrong. The lightning killed my dad and and electrocuted the chemicals after they spilled all over me."

"Oh... Lord, I'm sorry." June said softly, taking his hand gently.

"It's alright. He barely had time for me anyway."

"But still."

"Yeah I was sad at first but I got over it and accepted it." Hunter explained. June looked at him with sympathetic eyes. A few minutes of silence later and the waiter walked over with their food. He set the food down and left.

There was a few more moments of silence.

June stared at Hunter, frowning softly.

"Penny for your thoughts." he said.

"Why did you become Professor Zoom?"

"Well I don't really know. I guess because I didn't really like heroes that much." Hunter explained. June looked at him and looked down.

"What about you? Why did you become Phoenix?" He asked. June looked up at him.

"Because my parents were killed in a circus accident and I wanted to help kids jut like me." June explained as she took a bite of her food.

Hunter leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "June, you have the potential to become amazing. Heroes are only holding you back."

"I think I know my place, Hunter." June replied softly.

Hunter just frowned, but dropped the subject.

"So how's the food?"

"It's pretty good." Hunter nodded as he took a bite of his food. All of a sudden June's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw she had a text from Caitlin.

'Where are you?' June typed back as quick as she could.

'I'm at a friends working on a project.' She typed.

"Who was that?" Hunter asked.

"Caitlin." June answered, and her phone vibrated again.

'you're lying. Your GPS says you're at a restaurant!'

June smacked her forehead. "stupid." She cursed herself and quickly typed back. 'Quit stalking me!' then shut off her phone, disabling the GPS.

June sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. Hunter looked at her with a small smile.

"Is she bugging you?"

"I guess you could say that." She said as she finished her food. Hunter smiled and asked for the check. Once he paid the check they left the restaurant and he stood in front of her.

"So did you decide?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be with you but I want us to stay friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it." Hunter didn't know what to say. He expected her to say that he should stay away, but this was what he wasn't expecting.

Hunter's eyes were wide with delight. he smiled at her. June smiled back and kissed his cheek. "See you, Hunter."

He beamed. "see you."

Hunter turned away and practically skipped home. June giggled to herself, wondering if she'd done the right thing. she smiled again and walked home.

When June walked through the door , Caitlin appeared out of nowhere.

"Who were you with?! Tell me now!"

"Cay calm down! Wait why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you and Jaime going on a honeymoon?"

"Oh...we're packing for that and tell me who you were with!"

"I was with Hunter." June whispered. Caitlin's eyes got all wide.

"Isn't he supposed to be in belle reve?"

"Key word: 'Supposed'." June said dryly.

"June, what the hell were you doing with that criminal?" She demanded.

"He asked me to go on a date with him to see if I would still go out with him.' she blurted out.

"And what did you say."

"That I didn't want anything to do with him." June lied easily.

"Good! Now help me pack." She said as she dragged June towards her bedroom. When they got there, Jaime was also packing.

"So where are you guys going?" June asked.

"Well Mr. Secret over there won't tell me." She said. Jaime couldn't help but chuckle.

"Heh..sorry, but I can't tell you." He said. Caitlin sighed and took out a medium sized suitcase and starte to pack. June began to help her.

"So are you bringing the twins?" June asked.

"I wanted to, but Alfred scolded me for even thinking about bringing them on our honeymoon."

June laughed, "Don't worry, we'll take good care of them."

"You better! Because if I come home and they have one scratch one them, I'll shove a shuriken up your-"

"Hey come on don't talk like that." Jaime said quickly. He knew Caitlin was a overly protective mother, but not this overly protective.

"Are you done packing?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Jaime said as he zipped his suitcase up.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?"

"About 4 weeks. Call if anything goes wrong, alright June?" June nodded as she followed them down the stairs and into the batcave, where everyone else was. Bruce was holding Victoria while Alfred was holding Andrew.

"Now you two be good for mommy." Caitilin said as she kissed Victoria and Andrew goodbye.

"You guys be careful."

"Don't make anymore babies!"

"June!" Caitlin yelled. She had a feeling she would say that.

June cackled madly and waved. Caitlin threw her a dirty look before shutting the door.

"Hey Daddy..." June smiled at Bruce innocently. He looked at her suspiciously while adjusting his hold on Victoria.

"What do you want?" he asked dejectedly.

Her eyes sparkled and widened innocently. "What makes you think I want something?"

"You don't call me Daddy unless you want something or you did something." He replied wryly. "Now, what do you want, what did you do, and how much is it gonna cost me?"

June smiled at him with an innocent look.

"Would it be okay if we had take out?"

"But we have Alfred."

"Don't worry master Bruce, I believe I should 'take a break' of cooking tonight." Alfred said. Bruce sighed and nodded.

"Alright." Just then Victoria and Andrew started to cry.

"What's wrong?! How do I turn it off?!" Bruce asked madly as he tried to shush Victoria.

"Bruce they aren't toys." Dick said as he took Victoria from him. He then noticed Victoria's pacifier on the floor. He picked it up and blew on it. Then he put it back in her mouth, well tried.

"I guess their hungry or need to be changed." Tim said as he watched Victoria push away the pacifier.

"Caitlin and Jaime just fed them." Jason said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Oh well look at the time!" June ran off.

"I'm gonna um, do some work." Dick coughed, also running off.

Tim and Jason looked at each other and took off. Damian silently disappeared along with Steph and Cass.

Bruce sighed as he looked at Alfred. Alfred lead him towards the nursery.

"Alright master Bruce hand me some clean diapers." Alfred said once Bruce laid Victoria down. Alfred then laid Andrew down and Bruce handed him the diapers.

"Master Bruce why dot you go order the food and I will change the diapers."

"You sure Alfred?"

"Of course." Bruce sighed and left the nursery for Alfred to change the twins.


End file.
